Lost Memories
by rynne chan
Summary: The princess of Orb was missing and thought to be dead. Years later, she was found under a different identity... COMPLETE
1. A Walk Down the Aisle

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny.

**A Walk down the Aisle**

It was the most awaited day in the country of Orb. The people were busy preparing for the very important occasion. The large screens in every city were all ready to be used to witness the wedding of the most important person in their country, the young Chief Representative. The said event would take place in Onogoro Island where the bride and the groom resided.

In the room of the princess, the blonde girl was sitting on the edge of her bed. She suddenly lied on it then raised her left hand staring at the back of it. A heavy sigh was made by the princess. Then, knocks were heard on her wooden door. She sat up again and said, "Please come in". The door went open to reveal her nanny, Fia.

"Oh princess! How come you aren't prepared yet? ", Fia asked with a pout. "You told me that when I come here you will be ready but as far as I can see, you haven't even taken a bath yet", she added.

"Fia, first of all, stop calling me princess and don't worry, I'll take a bath now, okay?", Cagalli said half-heartedly.

"Ok, after you took the shower, I'll put your make-up and do your hair", Fia said.

"No need Fia, I can manage to do those", she replied nervously. Fia narrowed her eyes.

"I promise", Cagalli said with a convincing voice.

"No. I'll be the one to do that! ", Fia said firmly.

"But…"

"No buts, ok? ", Fia said.

"Fine. I just have one request", the princess said.

"What is it then? ", Fia asked with her arms crossed.

"Just do my hair and make-up after I put on my dress and just wait for me outside. I'll just call you if I'm already done", she replied.

Even though Fia was still confused about the princess's request, she just agreed and went out of the room. Fia sat on the couch outside the representative's room while waiting for her.

Meanwhile, the butler of the manor was checking on every part of the huge mansion. Upon finishing his work, he decided to take a look on how the princess was doing. Although he was just a mere butler, the princess considered him as a friend. When he reached the room, she found Fia sitting on the couch.

"Hey", he called. Fia shifted her gaze from the floor to him.

"Oh, Hi", she replied with a weak smile.

"How is she doing?", he asked

"Do I really need to answer that?", she replied. He forced a smile and sat beside her.

"I guess not", he said.

"She's too young to get married, right Eldin?" she said. It was more like a statement than a question.

"I agree. But, I can't think of any way of getting the princess out of this… uhmmm…"

"MESS", Fia supplied.

"Yeah".

After a couple of minutes, Cagalli Yula Athha, the Chief Representative called for Fia.

"I'll just do my job for a while", Fia said as she stood up and entered the room.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Fia", Cagalli apologized.

"It's alright pri… I mean Cagalli. By the way, Eldin is outside", Fia replied.

"I see…", she replied while Fia got the comb and started doing her hair.

Outside the room, Eldin was still sitting on the couch. Upon noticing the purple haired man, he suddenly stood up and bowed to give respect.

"Good morning Master Seiran", Eldin said. The man made a nod and Eldin stood up straight.

"How is my bride?", Yuna inquired.

"Her Highness is currently getting ready with the help of Fia", Eldin answered politely but deep inside he loathed that man.

"I see. Tell her that I am waiting for her downstairs, ok?", Yuna said with a sign of authority in his voice.

"I will, Master Seiran", Eldin said then Yuna made his way downstairs. The butler sighed as he resumed his sit. He got a newspaper from the table near the couch. As he was expecting, the headline was the wedding of the most influential people in Orb (Cagalli and Yuna). He busied himself reading every page of the newspaper. When he had enough of his reading, he checked his watch. It was almost an hour since Fia entered the princess's room. He assumed that it would take longer since he understood that Cagalli should be the most beautiful person in that event but he found out that he was wrong when the door suddenly went open and Fia, together with the bride came out of the room. Eldin was surprised about the appearance of the princess. Cagalli just had a very light make-up which was almost close to none with her hair, which was now longer than it used to be was tied into a simple ponytail. The dress, in Eldin's opinion did not suit her. It was a simple tube dress with purple lace that matched with the groom's attire. Her veil was also in place.

"Oh, hi Eldin. How do I look?", Cagalli asked with a faint smile on her face.

"To be frank with you, I wasn't expecting you to look like that but still, you are beautiful. You always are", he replied.

"How flattering", she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"By the way", he said as he leaned forward to her ears and whispered something that made her laugh a little.

"Alright. I'll see you two later", she said.

"Good luck", Fia said.

"Thanks, I need that", she replied then went towards the receiving area of the mansion. Now, Eldin and Fia were now left outside the room. Cagalli went down the stairs. She could see the disappointment on the groom's face that earned a small smirk from her. As she got nearer, he approached her and touched her hair.

"You know what? I don't like how your hair was done", he said while shaking his head a bit. Cagalli moved her head so that Yuna would take his hand off of her hair.

"Shall we go now?", Yuna asked then placed her arm clinging onto his, much to Cagalli's dismay. He led her to the car and entered it.

Back to Fia and Eldin, they also walked downstairs using the other stairs and talked.

"Don't tell me it took you more than an hour to do that?", Eldin started.

"Of course not. Uhmmm… well, the princess wanted to delay the wedding just for a little bit so we stayed there longer. Honestly, it only took me a couple of minutes to do her hair and well, if you call that make up", Fia replied with a faint laugh.

"And what is it that you talked about while I was there outside waiting for both of you to come out of that room?", Eldin inquired while pretending to be hurt in a joking way.

"Aw… Eldin is mad that we did not let him in and join our girls' talk… Haha… well, whatever we had talked about is none of your business", she said playfully.

"Hey, that's not fair", Eldin said in a childish way.

"Whatever you say Eldin", Fia said.

"But I'm really sad for her. She doesn't deserve this", Eldin said while his expression changed.

"Yeah", Fia agreed. "If only there is something I can do to help her", she added with a sigh.

Inside the car, Yuna suddenly spoke. "You know what? I really don't like your stupid boyfriend", he said with a smirk. Cagalli looked at him with disbelief but did not say anything.

"Hnnn… why are you so silent. I thought you're gonna say 'Yuna, I don't want to marry you' or something like that", he said again. With that Cagalli can no longer held back the tears. It just flowed out of her dull amber eyes. Yuna looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"Stop crying my princess, we are now approaching the crowd", Yuna told her then she wiped her tears away and began waving to the Orb residents who were all excited to see their princess getting married. She managed to force a weak smile for the people waving back at her. Cagalli looked at Yuna's direction to see him with a broad smile while also waving at the crowd. At that moment, Cagalli really wanted to go out of the car and tell the people that she doesn't want to marry the man beside her but she knew better than to do that.

Soon enough, they already reached the destination, the shrine in Onogoro where the former leaders of Orb were married. The place was adorned with colorful flowers. The chairs were neatly arranged for the visitors who are all part of the Orb government while the aisle was highlighted with a red carpet.

Yuna went out of the car first, and then he went to the other side to open the door for the blonde princess. He reached out his hand for her and she accepted it with a forced smile though she really wanted to just vanish into the thin air at that time.

Once the bride and the groom were already at the red carpet, the music began playing. They slowly marched up the stairs of the aisle towards the priest that will bind them together as a married couple. Cagalli can no longer hide the emotion she was feeling, the fake smile was gone as they are nearing the altar. She tightened the grip to her flowers to release the anger that she felt for the man beside her. She wanted to wash away the smirk on his face but she cannot. She felt the stares of the people who went there to witness the supposedly happy event but for Cagalli, it was a nightmare.

When they reached the altar, the priest spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to witness the wedding of our Chief Representative herself and her fiancé who is also part of the Orb government, Cagalli Yula Athha and Yuna Roma Seiran", he said and the crowd answered back with a big round of applause.

"We are now going to hear their vows of being together. Do you, Yuna Roma Seiran, accept Cagalli Yula Athha to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest said.

"I do", Yuna answered.

Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, accept Yuna Roma Seiran to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest asked. Cagalli suddenly plastered a big smile on her face and answered, "I do", as she faced her fiancé.

AN: Eldin and Fia are characters from Lufia: Ruins of Lore and Riviera: The Promised Land respectively. I get the wedding thing from the original series. Sorry for the errors committed in this fic. I hope you like it and please review.

Asucaga fans please don't kill me for writing the wedding scene… this is just a prologue and this is also an asucaga fic since I'm also an asucaga fan…

I may or may not change the usual pairings but not Asucaga… promise^^

To all kiraXlacus fans, there is a high possibility that they will not end up together in this fic… sorry… but as I am saying… there is only a possibility.., I might change my mind….

To Asucaga Forever members, thanks for welcoming me in the group in fb. I really appreciate it.

-cagalli-kairi


	2. Weird

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny.

AN: I would like to thank all those people who reviewed the PROLOGUE

Riko Chiaki: ^^ thanks for reviewing. You are the first person who reviewed this fic. I hope you also update your fics^^

Dearka Love Miriallia: I'm glad that you like the prologue^^. I will also include Dearka and Miriallia in this fic as well as Shiho and Yzak.

Blondeprincessa: You have to wait 'til the story approaches its end because the prologue actually happens at the end of this fic ^^

Fate Camiswhil: I actually know that you are Lynx. I read your reviews for other stories. But I'm not a STALKER^^ hehe, I also read your fic Sweet Serendipity. At that time, its title was "Cagalli is a Maid" if I remember it correctly and I also recall your pen name.

Dreamy Tears: thanks for the review^^.

caelumnoctis23: thanks…^^…, sorry but I don't think I will include shinnXstellar here…. You need to convince me…. Hehe..^^

Weird

The sun was shining brightly for the Aprillus City. The streets were filled with many people. The blonde girl, wearing a red shirt, cargo pants with a matching cap, was making her way to the Archangel Academy. As she passed by she watched the different scenes in every corner of the street. She noticed a blue-haired person going out of a grocery store. That person cannot see the way for the groceries were blocking it. The blond girl approached that person and tried to help.

"Excuse me, I think you need some help. If you don't mind, I'll be glad to help you.", the blonde said as she get some of the groceries from the woman (Yes, the blue-haired person is a **WOMAN**.,I bet you thought it was Athrun ^^).

"Whew, thanks, I am glad there is still someone like you who is willing to help others. I might have stumbled if you didn't help me. Thanks again", the bluenette woman said with a smile plastered on her thin lips.

"You're welcome… errr… uhmmm",

"Lenore", the woman supplied.

"Er, Ms. Lenore, where are you planning to place these stuffs?", she asked.

"Oh, yeah, can you accompany me to the parking lot, if you don't mind", Lenore said.

"I would be glad to help. I don't mind it at all", the blonde replied.

"Great… thanks", Lenore said as she led the way to the parking lot. As they arrived there, Lenore opened the back of the car and placed all the groceries there including the ones which are with the blonde girl.

"There…, uh,… thanks again for your help. As a sign of my gratitude, I would like to give you a ride to where you are going earlier", Lenore offered sincerely.

"It's alright … I'm glad that I was able to help you. There's no need for you to give me a ride. It'll just disturb you", the blonde politely refused.

"Oh… no my dear, I insist", Lenore said with a hint of pleading.

"No it's really alright". The girl continued to decline.

"Please, I want to show you how thankful I am", Lenore begged. The blonde sighed and agreed with the bluenette woman. She opened a door of her car and let the girl enter, then closed it at once. She opened the other door and rode in the car. She started the car and drove out off the parking lot.

"So, where are you going?", Lenore asked.

"To Archangel Academy", the blonde replied.

"Oh, so what's your name?", Lenore asked again.

"Ca… Catherine… Catherine Hibiki", she replied.

"Catherine… what a nice name", Lenore commented.

"Errr… thanks", she replied.

"Are you a third year high school student?", she asked while her eyes were fixed on the road.

"Yeah, how'd you know?", Catherine asked a bit surprised,

"Well, I have a son. He's of the same age as yours", Lenore replied.

"You… you have a son?", Catherine cannot believe that the woman she was speaking with, already has a son, and as old as her because she looked young, but not as young as Catherine. Lenore chuckled as she saw the expression in the young girl's face.

"Yes, I'm already 36 years old.

"But you look younger than your age", she exclaimed.

"I will take that as a compliment", Lenore said.

"So your son is also a junior like me?", she asked, but it was more like a statement.

"Yes, he is also studying in Archangel Academy", she stated.

"Oh, I see", she said.

"You know what? You remind me of someone I know, same age as you if she's still alive", she said as her expression changed from a cheerful to a sad one.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she replied,

"Don't be. It was already a long time ago though I must admit, I miss that girl", Lenore said then the car went to a stop. "We're already here. Thanks for the help earlier. It was fun talking with you".

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Lenore. I also had fun with your company.", she said then went out of the car.

"It's a farewell for now then, I hope to see you soon", Lenore said.

"Me too Ms. Lenore", Catherine said then Lenore drove off. Catherine walked toward the gate and approached the guard to ask for the direction to the principal's office which the guard gladly answered. She continued to walk to the third floor of the main building and started looking for the room with the label "Principal's Office". She was surprised to find "Principal's Office/ Faculty Room". She decided to knock and opened the door to see ten tables arranged in an orderly manner. There were only two people in the room, a brown haired lady with a pair of marigold eyes who was currently sitting on her chair and a blond haired man with a pair of blue who was standing beside the lady who seemed to be showing some papers to her. Catherine caught the attention of the two and the man suddenly spoke.

"You must be Catherine Hibiki, right?", he said.

"Yes, sir", she replied with a blank expression.

"I am Mwu la Flaga, the principal of this school and she is Ms. Murrue Ramius. She will be your homeroom teacher", the man introduced them.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. la Flaga, Ms. Ramius", she said which earned nod from both of them.

"As a new student, you need to know the rules and regulations in this school", Mr. la Flaga said while Ms. Ramius handed her a copy of the handbook of the school. " In that handbook, you will be able to read the things that you should do and the things that you must avoid doing with their respective punishments. First of all, I would like to tell you that Ms. Ramius will also be your homeroom teacher until you reach your senior year." Catherine made a confused face.

"We have a policy here that the homeroom teacher of a section will not be changed until that section graduated. It was made so that we can easily monitor the development of our student. So, if you do not like your homeroom teacher, you can transfer to another section or leave this school. You need to take note that you can only move to other section if there are still slots left there", he explained.

"Second, you need to come to class on time or else the subject teacher will have you on detention unless you have a valid reason for being tardy. Punctuality is highly observed in this academy.", Mr. la Flaga continued to provide her with the basic things that she must know to stay in the school like the grades she needed to maintain, the proper conducts inside the campus and other policies that the school followed.

Ms. Ramius gave her the key to her dorm room, her schedule and the campus map since the academy was really big. Then, Mr. la Flaga offered a tour himself which Catherine gladly accepted.

"You wanna come along, Ms. Ramius", Mr. la Flaga asked.

"I'm afraid not, SIR, I still have to finish some works with the list of enrollees in my section.", she answered.

"Ok, shall we go now, Ms. Hibiki?", he said.

"Uh, yes , Sir", she replied. Then they walked out of the room and left the female teacher.

"Where do you want to go first?", Mr. la Flaga inquired.

"Uhmmm… I would like to go to my classroom", she answered.

"To your classroom, it is", he said as he went to the direction of the said classroom. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the room.

"This will be your classroom. It will be your room 'til fourth year", he spoke while Catherine entered the room to get familiar with it.

Then, they went to the laboratories, library, gymnasium, soccer field, oval and other facilities that the school had. Lastly, they went to the girl's dorm. Mr. la Flaga led her to her room. Catherine opened the door using her key to reveal four beds.

"There will be four of you who will be occupying the room", he explained. "I'll just wait outside for you to take a good look at the room. Just have a conversation with your roommates to determine who will occupy which bed", he added then went outside.

After a couple of minutes, Catherine came out of the room and they both went back to the Faculty Room. As they neared the room, they heard somebody shout.

When they opened the door, they saw no one. They searched the room to find Ms. Ramius sitting on the floor with books scattered around her.

"Ouch, that hurts!", she said not noticing the two people who just entered the room.

"Are you alright, Ms. Ramius?", Catherine asked worriedly. Ms. Ramius looked up to see them with shock on her face.

"Uhmmm… yeah… I'm fine… Hehehe", Ms. Ramius replied as she tried to stand up but failed to do so and landed again on the floor. "Oops…", she said trying her best not to show that she was hurt.

"It's clearly evident that you are hurt. Let me take you to the clinic", Mr. la Flaga volunteered as he carried her bridal style.

"But Sir, I still have something to do. I can go to the clinic later", she protested.

"As far as I can see, you can't even stand up. How can you go to the clinic by yourself with a swollen ankle? Besides, your work can wait, we need to prioritize the health and well-being of every person in this academy.", he said with authority in his voice. Suddenly, the door went open and revealed two people. One is a man with brown hair while the other one is a bluenette lady.

"Look what we have here, the principal with Ms. Ramius, eh", the man spoke which earned a glare from the principal.

"Oh my, Murrue, what happened to your ankle?", the blue haired girl asked upon noticing the bruise on her ankle.

"Ms. Ramius here got her ankle swollen. I need to take her to the clinic. If you will excuse us", Mr. la Flaga said.

"Yeah, sure", the other man said.

"Hey, I already told you that I am FINE", Ms. Ramius continued protesting but Mr. la Flaga pretended to not hear it and went out of the room after telling the two other teachers to take care of the new student.

"Put me down!", Catherine and the other two grown-ups heard Ms. Ramius exclaimed when they were already outside. The lady beside Catherine showed a sad smile which confused her.

"So you are?", the man asked.

"Catherine Hibiki, sir", she replied.

"I see, I am Andrew Waltfeld and this is my wife Aisha. I am teaching PE while she teaches Music", he said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Waltfeld", she said. The couple told Catherine some history about the school and some of their experiences in teaching which Catherine listened to. After some time, Mr. la Flaga and Ms. Ramius came back. She was still in Mr. la Flaga's arms with her feet covered with bandages. Then, he placed her on her seat.

"Are you feeling better, Murrue?", Aisha asked. Murrue mumbled a soft "Yeah".

"She will go home now", Mwu said.

"But I still have works to do", she retorted.

"Can't you see what happened to your ankle? You better rest!", he said in a higher voice. Murrue was taken aback. The married couple was preventing their laughter while Catherine was confused.

"I promise to rest after my works here are done. Is that enough?", Murrue said.

"No", was Mr. la Flaga's firm reply. The two other grown-ups can no longer hold it, they burst out into fits of laughter.

"What is so FUNNY, Mr. and Mrs. Waltfeld?", the principal asked but the two were laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry Mr. Principal. We just can't help it", Andrew replied.

"By the way, Ms. Hibiki, do you still need anything?", Mwu asked her.

"No sir, I will take my leave now. Thank you for the tour", she said then left when she received a nod from him.

* * *

><p>After leaving the school, Catherine decided to head to the park. It was already noon. She sat on one of the benches and dialed a familiar number.<p>

"Hello", she heard somebody on the other line.

"Hello Mom", she replied.

"Catherine, how is it in Aprillus?", her mother asked.

"It is fine. I already went to the school and it's good so far", she answered.

"That's great!", her mother commented.

"How are you and Dad?", she inquired.

"We're both fine", she replied.

"That's good to hear Mom", Catherine said.

"Just call us if you need anything, ok?... I still need to do something. I love you", her mother said.

"Will do Mom, and I love you too, Bye", she said then hang up. She played with her phone while deciding whether to make another call or not. Suddenly, her vision became black because somebody covered her eyes.

"Guess who?", the guy whispered on her ears which made her surprised and happy at the same time.

* * *

><p>AN: I just want to clarify that the first post is just a PROLOGUE and it takes place at the end of the story so basically, THIS IS the CHAPTER 1 but this is not where all started, there will be series of flashbacks in the latter part of this fic.<p>

Sorry again for the errors.

Please leave a review^^.

-cagalli kairi


	3. Best Friend

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny.

AN: Thanks for the reviews

Fate Camiswhil: You're pretty good at connecting the dots… ^^… About that fic…, I haven't read it so it's just a coincidence.

blondepricessa: Definitely.., yes..hehe

Riko Chiaki: The school system is based from the Philippines.. ^^ and I made up the rules..lol

caelumnoctis23: You did not noticed the guess who because it's not a cliffie in the original..hehe…

Best friend

Via Hibiki was a scientist residing in Orb with her husband Ulen Hibiki who was also a scientist. They lived in a two-storey house in a secluded village in Orb. Unknown to the people in that area, the Hibiki's have a large laboratory under the said house. To enter that laboratory, one should pass through the room of the married couple. There was a secret door in the big wardrobe leading to the laboratory. Not even Catherine knew about it. There in the lab, the couple was conducting different experiments. They are working for the Orb government. They did researches and experiments that help the country to be more developed. They created medicines to cure different diseases and study new illnesses.

Via and Ulen were busy developing new medicine for the recently reported disease in their lab. After the phone call from their daughter, Ulen approached his wife.  
>"Is that Catherine?", he asked.<p>

"Yes. She just informed me that she already went to the academy.", she said.

"I see", he replied then went back to what he was doing earlier.

"When are you going to talk to her, Ulen?", she asked but Ulen did not respond.

* * *

><p>The park was full of various people of different ages, from children to adults. There were families having picnic in the picnic area. There were also couples dating around the place. A guy with blue hair happened to pass by. He was walking with his hands in his jean's pocket when he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde sitting in one of the benches. That made him smile. The said blonde seemed to be deep in thought. He slowly made his way towards her back and covered her eyes.<br>"Guess who?", he spoke. The blonde girl was surprised but at the same time happy to hear a familiar voice. The girl removed  
>his hands from her eyes and quickly stood up to face him and gave him a warm and tight hug which the bluenette gladly returned.<p>

"You missed me already neh?", he said then they broke the hug.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are going here?", she asked.

"Well, i want to surprise you", he replied.

"Why are you here anyway?", she inquired.

"I'm going to study here with you", he answered.

"Seriously", she said not buying what he said.

"I'm serious. In fact I enrolled in Arcangel Academy. Auntie Via told me that she enrolled you there so I decided to enter the same school as you.", he said that made Catherine really happy.

"Thank you!", she said as he smiled.

"Actually my parents are the ones who wanted me to study here in PLANTS. They believe that the best schools are here. So now, I'm here.", he said.  
>"I see", she just said.<p>

"By the way, I have an appointment with the principal today so I have to leave now. Just text or call me if you need me. Okay?", he said.  
>"Will do and you do the same", she answered.<p>

"Okay. See you", he said then walked away. Catherine watched her bestfriend disappear from her view. She walked towards her apartment. The place she was staying was just a few blocks from the academy. She entered her room and placed her bag on the small table. She went to her kitchen and prepared something to eat for lunch.

* * *

><p>The principal and Ms. Ramius were still arguing whether Murrue would go home or not.<p>

"Sir, I still have something to do here", she reasoned out.

"Why are you so stubborn?", he asked.

"Look, i really need to finish my work before going home. It is just paperwork so i don't need my feet to do that", she said.

"She has a point there, Mr. Principal", Andrew butted in.

"Not you too, Mr. Waltfeld", Mwu said as he averted his gaze on the man who joined their argument.

"C'mon Mr. la Flaga. It wouldn't hurt for her to sit in her chair and do some paperwork.", Andrew said.

"But..."

"We're going to take her home after her work", Aisha finally spoke. She had enough of the drama in front of her.

"Fine, you win", Mwu finally gave up. He was about to went out of the room when the door suddenly went open. Then, a brunette lady entered the room.

"Hi Erica, I didn't know that you are going here today", Aisha greeted her.

"I promised to help Murrue with the enrollment list", she said. Andrew noticed the crutches in her hand. "What's that for?", he asked.

"Oh this? I happened to pass by the school clinic when I saw the nurse. She asked me if I am heading here and I said yes so she asked me to bring Murrue this. She said Murrue sprained her ankle and the principal seemed to be in a hurry that he forgot to get this", she explained while Mwu blushed from embarrassment from her last statement. Erica walked towards Murrue and gave her the crutches.

"Thank you Erica", she said.

"No problem. You should be more careful next time", she replied.

"Okay. So let's start with the lists?", Murrue asked changing the topic. Erica nodded then they started doing their stuff.

Mwu looked at Murrue with sadness in his eyes as he shook his head and went to his table. After a few minutes, they heard knocks on the door. Andrew opened the door to reveal the blue haired guy Catherine met in the park. Mwu stood up to meet the newcomer.

"You must be the other new student", he spoke which earned a nod from the student.

"My name is Auel Neider", the blue haired boy said.

Mr. la Flaga oriented him with the school's policies and background with the help of the Waltfeld's. He also gave him a tour like the one he did for Catherine. When they were done, Auel took his leave and grabbed his phone to call Catherine. He smiled when he heard the voice from the other line.

"Hello", she said.

"Hi, I've already went to the school.", he said.

"That's good! So how do you find it?", she asked as she sat on her bed.

"Better than our previous school, I guess though a little... uhmmm... how do I say it...", he replied.

"Weird", she supplied.

"Yeah... That's it. ", he said with a laugh. "By the way, wanna hang out for a bit?", he added.

"Sure", she replied.

"Where are you staying? I'll fetch you", he asked. She told him the address then he went there. He entered the building and looked for the room number Catherine told him. He found it and knocked at the door. Catherine opened the door. She was still wearing the same clothes when they met earlier.

"Let's go", Auel said and Catherine nodded.

"Where are we going?", she asked as they stepped outside the building.

"We're going first to my place. I left my motorcycle there", he said with a grin.

"You brought it here?", she asked which Auel answered with a nod. "Cool!", she exclaimed. Way back in Orb, they used to hang out with Auel's motorcycle. Both of them really loved it since they have so many memories with it.

They rode a taxi in going to Auel's place. Auel opened the garage and got the motorcycle, he gave Catherine a helmet and wore his.

"Where are we going now?", she asked again as she wore her helmet.

"Just around the city… like a tour. You know, find a good place here", he replied then rode his motor.

"Okay", she said then rode the motor and placed her hands on his shoulders then Auel started driving. They travelled around the city for about 3 hours. They were now near the artificial lake. They decided to spend some time there. They sat on the grass and stared at the view in front of them.

"It looks like the ones in Orb", Catherine commented.

"Yeah", Auel replied shortly. After that, they fell into a comfortable silence and they stayed that way until they decided to go home.

AN: Sorry if it's short. I'll try it make the other chapters longer...^^ please review.


	4. Roommates

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

Fate Camiswhil: I wasn't able to edit it coz there was a problem with the computer. Sorry for that.^^

Roommates

It was the day before the official opening of classes; it was also the day where the students were going back to Archangel Academy to transfer their things to their respective rooms in the school's dormitory.

In one of the rooms in the apartment near the park, a pair of amber eyes opened slowly adjusting to the sunlight entering the room through the glass windowpane. The owner of those eyes sat up her bed and stretched her arms while yawning. She got her phone to check if she had unread message to find one and opened it.

Sender: Auel

do u wnt me 2 fetch u later 2 go 2 d academy?

After reading it, she started typing on her phone and sent it.

Meanwhile, Auel was in his apartment cooking his breakfast when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He got it and opened the message.

Sender: Catherine

no, it's fyn. i can go by myself… tnx.

After replying the message, he continued cooking.

The blonde girl grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom after reading his best friend's reply. A few minutes later, she went out from the bathroom then dressed up and combed her hair. She went out of her room to go to the canteen and grabbed a bite. After eating, she returned to her room and brushed her teeth. Then, she got her things and went to the owner of the apartment to pay for the rent and left. She decided to take a cab since her things were too heavy for her to carry while walking. Upon reaching the school, she paid her fare and went out of the cab. She entered the gate and headed straight to the dorm. Upon passing through the parking lot, she noticed a door of a Lamborghini opening, then, a pink haired girl went out of it. She was wearing a blue dress reaching an inch below her knees. She noticed two men in formal clothes carrying baggages. The girl seemed to notice her and walked towards her.

"Hi, my name is Lacus Clyne", she said while giving her a warm smile. "Are you a new student here?", she added.

Catherine nodded and said " I am Catherine Hibiki".

"Oh, our new roommate, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hibiki", she said then extended her hand to her.

"So you are one of my roommates, nice to meet you too.", she replied returning the smile and took her hand.

"Let's walk together, neh?", she suggested.

"Okay", Catherine replied. They walked together and Lacus let her bodyguards carry Catherine's things. She refused at first but gave up upon Lacus' persistence. When they arrive at their room, they found the door open. They looked inside to find a brunette girl with her hair not reaching her shoulder. She noticed the two newcomers and greeted them. Lacus ordered the bodyguards to just place their things on the floor and told them that they could already leave.

"Miriallia, this is Catherine Hibiki, our new roommate. Ms. Hibiki, this is Miriallia Haw", Lacus introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you! I Hope we can be friends", Miriallia said,

"Same here", she replied.

"Ms. Hibiki, is it alright if that one is your bed?", Lacus asked politely while pointing at the bed in the right corner of the room.

"Yeah, sure", she replied. " by the way, just call me Catherine", she added.

"Then, it's Lacus for you", she replied.

"You should also call me Mir", Miriallia said.

"Okay then", Catherine replied and walked towards her bed and began arranging her things in the closet near her bed.

"Where is Shiho?", Lacus suddenly asked when she noticed that there were already things in the bed in the left corner of the room.

"Right behind you!", Catherine heard an unfamiliar voice. She turned to look at the owner of the voice to find a girl with long brown hair with a darker shade than Miriallia. She was wearing a white polo with matching jeans.

"Hmmm… where have you been?", Lacus asked with the same smile she gave Catherine. The newcomer let out a sigh.

"The usual", she replied then she noticed the blonde girl. "You must be our new roommate", she said.

"Yes. My name is Catherine Hibiki", she replied.

"The name's Shiho… Shiho Hahnenfuss", she told her. "What's your section?", she asked.

"Freedom", she answered.

"Yay… we're classmates, Catherine", Miriallia exclaimed.

"That's good to hear, Mir", she said with a sincere smile.

"I and Lacus are in another section, Justice", Shiho said.

"I see", Catherine replied.

"Anyway, we will always see each other since we're roommates, right?", Lacus said and the other three nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Catherine's phone rang. She excused herself and turned to her back to answer the call.

"Hello", she said.

"Hi, Cath… are you in your dorm already?", said the person on the other line.

"Yeah, how 'bout you?", she replied.

"Yes, let's have lunch together later. I will fetch you at twelve", Auel said.

"Sure", she agreed.

"Good. Have you met your roommates yet?", he asked.

"Yes, they seem good to me", she replied.

"That's nice. My roommates are also good. I think we will get along well", he said.

"I guess they are handsome, neh?", Catherine commented while giggling.

"You're more good looking than them, don't worry", Auel said while laughing.

"Okay, see you later then. Bye!", she said also laughing.

"Yeah, Bye", Auel said then hang up.

"Who's that?", Miriallia asked curiously.

"Auel", she replied.

"Your boyfriend?", Shiho inquired.

"No, he's my best friend since we were little", Catherine answered.

"If you say so", Miriallia said with a knowing smile.

"What's with that look, Mir?", Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing", she replied with the same smile on her face. Catherine just shrugged and continued what she was doing earlier.

It was already noon when the four girls finished settling their things. Then, they heard knocks on the door. Lacus opened the door since she was the closest at that moment. A bluenette boy stood in front of her.

"Hi, Is Catherine there?", he asked with a boyish grin which made Lacus blushed slightly.

"Yes, she's here", she answered while opening the door wider for the other girls to see the visitor.

"Auel", Catherine called.

"I told you I fetch you, right", he said.

"Yeah", Catherine said then turned to the other three people in the room. She introduced her best friend to her roommates and vice versa.

"Uhmmm you wanna come with us?", she asked.

"Is it okay with him?", Lacus asked.

"Of course", Auel answered.

"It's a good idea, eh, Shiho?", Miriallia said.

"Yeah", Shiho replied.

"Let's go", Auel said.

The five of them walked towards the school's cafeteria. Once they entered the place, somebody called Auel's name. They looked at the direction of the voice and found group of boys in a rectangular table.

"Hey, Kira, Sai, Tolle", Auel replied then they walked towards them. "Guys, this is Catherine… Catherine Hibiki, my best friend and her roommates.

"Yeah, we already know her roommates", the blond haired boy with glasses said and the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "By the way, my name is Sai Argyle. Nice meeting you"

"I am Tolle Koenig", the boy with curly brown hair spoke. "And this guy is Kira Yamato", he continued as he placed his hand on the brunette boy beside me.

"Torii… Torii", a green mechanical bird came flying then perched on Catherine's right shoulder. She let the bird hop to her left index finger and stared at it.

"It's cute", she remarked.

"Its name is Torii. Somebody gave it to me when I was 5", Kira said.

"Cool. I also want to have something like this", Catherine said as she played with Torii.

"I think we should buy our food first", Lacus announced. Catherine returned Torii to Kira and followed the others as they fell in line in the counter. Then, they ordered their food and returned afterwards. Catherine seated next to Auel. Kira's gaze seemed to be glued at a certain blonde introduced to him a while ago who was sitting opposite him. Catherine felt his stares that made her uneasy.

"Is there… something wrong with… my face?", she asked him which sent him back to reality. Kira blushed and shook his head.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you", Kira said as he looked down his food. "It's just that… never mind".

"Is there a problem, Kira?", Sai asked.

"I'm fine", he replied without looking at his friend as he continued eating. Sai and Tolle did not believe with him but they decided to drop the topic.

"So, where did you and Auel came from, Catherine?", Shiho asked to break the silence.

"We are from a small village in Orb", she replied.

"I see", Shiho said.

"Kira is also from Orb, right?", Lacus said as he looked at the brown haired boy. Kira smiled weakly before answering "Yes".

"In Onogoro", he added.

"Oh, in the capital. It's a shame that I haven't gone there", Catherine said.

"You haven't been there?", Kira asked surprised.

"Yes, her parents won't allow her to go there", Auel was the one who answered.

"Why is that? There are so many interesting places in Onogoro", Kira said.

"Well…, I really don't have any idea. They just won't let me", Catherine replied.

"Too bad. You want to go to the capital when we return to Orb?", Kira offered.

"I don't think I can go. My parents will go here to get me", she reasoned.

"Your parents are pretty strict", Tolle commented.

"Not really. It is his father who's really strict. Aunt Via is so kind", Auel said while Catherine agreed.

"I see. How about you Auel, have you been to Onogoro?", Kira asked.

"Yes. My parents work there. The place is really nice though I like our village. It is more peaceful there", he replied.

"By the way, what section are you Catherine?", Sai asked.

"Freedom", she replied shortly.

"We're classmates, Cath", Auel said.

"That's great!", Catherine said flashing a cute smile.

"Yehey! The four boys are all in Freedom", Miriallia exclaimed in delight.

"I think we should now transfer to that section", Shiho said with a playful pout.

"I agree", Lacus said and everybody laughed.

"What is it that I heard that my Shiho is transferring to Freedom?", said a masculine voice behind Shiho that made her looked at her back.

"Heine! Have you eaten yet?", Shiho asked.

"Yeah, with the guys", he answered.

"Uhmmm… Catherine, this is Heine Westenfluss, my boyfriend", Shiho said with a smile.

"And who is this pretty blonde girl?", Heine asked.

"Er… my name is Catherine Hibiki", she replied.

"It's pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like you", he said as he got her hand and kissed it which brought a light shade of pink on Catherine's cheeks. Heine received a whack on the head from Shiho.

"She's taken", Shiho said that made the blush on Catherine's face in a darker shade.

"Too bad", Heine said while chuckling.

"Cath, how come you did not tell me that you already have a boyfriend?", a surprised Auel asked.

"So you two are not really together?", Miriallia asked.

"You mean, me and Auel? I told you we're best friends", Catherine said after recovering from her blush. Auel just laughed.

After finishing their lunch, they decided to head back to their own rooms and do some preparations for the opening of classes with the exception of Kira, he went to the hill inside the campus. It was where he always went whenever he wanted to be alone. When he reached the place, he climbed a tree and sat on its branch. His mind was clouded with thoughts about the new girl and a familiar girl that shows great resemblance to the former.

'No…, it can't be. She's already dead! But there's no body found...can it be?.. who am I kidding?... she haven't gone to Onogoro and if she's really her… why is it that she doesn't recognizes me?', these were his thoughts that he wanted to erase from his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review^^.. and sorry for the errors...<p> 


	5. Charades

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

AN: I forgot to mention that there will be no such thing as naturals and coordinators here.

Fate Camiswhil: Of course, Dearka nad Yzak will be in this story... hehe... but expect the unexpected..^^ (anudaw?*nosebleed*)

Freedom- Catherine, Miriallia, Kira, Auel, Sai and Tolle

Justice- Lacus, Shiho and Heine. Sorry for making you confuse^^.

littlemsstrawberry: thanks for the review... should i change the genre? haha

PockyLovePeh: Its okay^^. thanks for the review

Cael: Too lazy to sign in? hehe… peace… yes, Auel and Athrun have blue hair. Actually as I was typing the 2nd chapter, the best friend that I was imagining was my OC(that was until I named the best friend), but I decided to just make it Auel to limit the number of unfamiliar characters here. As you can see in the prologue, there are already two characters who are not from GS/SD. Why Auel? Because I already typed that the character has blue hair...haha ^^

Charades

The sound of the alarm clock echoed in the room. Catherine reached out for it and turned it off. It was 6 o'clock. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the sound of water coming from the shower room.

"Morning Catherine", said the girl occupying the bed across her who was already combing her wet long hair wearing her uniform.

"Morning, Shiho", she replied lazily then stood up and fixed her bed. She looked at the other two beds to find it empty. "Who's in the shower room?", she asked.

"Lacus… Mir went out to buy something", Shiho answered.

"I see", she said. A few minutes later, Lacus went out of the bathroom already in her uniform with a towel wrapped around her pink long hair.

"Your turn", Lacus told Catherine. Catherine nodded her head once and grabbed her towel and her uniform together with her undergarments then entered the bathroom.

"She's pretty nice, neh?", Lacus said.

"I agree", Shiho answered then the door went open and Miriallia entered the room.

"I bought sandwiches and drinks for us", Miriallia said.

"Thanks", the two said in unison. After Catherine finished taking a bath, she joined the girls and they ate their breakfast. Then, they brushed their teeth and grabbed their things.

As they passed by, Catherine noticed that most students are looking at their direction, especially the boys, but she thought that maybe it was just her imagination so she just shrugged it off. They headed towards the huge gymnasium for the assembly for the principal to formally announce the start of classes. The gym was half full when they got there. Kira spotted them and called them so they went towards his direction. Auel, Sai and Tolle were also there. They sat beside them and chatted for a bit.

Suddenly, they heard the loud shrieks of the girls. Shiho and Miriallia just shook their head, left and right, while the boys shrugged except for Auel. Catherine and Auel had baffled looks on their face. They looked at the gym entrance and they saw five boys coming in.

"Isn't that, Heine?", Catherine said upon noticing the blond boy she met yesterday.

"Yeah, but who are the other boys?", Auel asked.

"They are the popular boys in the campus but the most popular one is the blue haired one", Miriallia explained.

"I see", Catherine replied but not really paying attention to the one Miriallia pointed. She just grabbed her favorite manga and started reading it. She did not notice Shiho left. After a few more minutes the program started. The principal was now giving his speech. Some students were listening but the majority is not. Catherine looked away from her manga and pretended to be listening.

"Where is Shiho?", she asked upon noticing the brunette's absence.

"Shiho is part of the student council and they are now in front row for the oath taking later", Lacus answered.

"Oh", she just said.

Principal la Flaga was done with his speech; it was now time for the oath talking of the new student council. Catherine resumed reading. She was too engrossed with the book that she was not aware that the assembly was already finished.

"Let's now go to our class", Miriallia said.

"Huh? Okay", Catherine replied as she placed the manga in her bag then stood up. Shiho returned to their group so they went to the high school building together. The rooms for sections 3-Justice and 3-Freedom were both located at the fifth floor of the said building. Lacus and Shiho bid farewell to them as they entered their room which was nearer the stairs. The others also reached their room and entered it.

"Hi Kira", greeted a red haired girl.

"Hello Flay", Kira greeted back then they occupied the empty seats. Catherine seated in between Auel and Miriallia in the last row. Kira was in front of Catherine with Sai and Tolle on his left side while Flay was on his right. Soon after, their homeroom teacher came.

"Good Morning, Ms. Ramius", the class greeted in chorus.

"Good Morning! Today, we are welcoming two new students. Ms. Hibiki and Mr. Neider, will you please stand up to be recognized and please introduce yourselves", she said. The two stood up. Catherine was the first one to make her introduction.

"Hi. My name is Catherine Hibiki. I am from Orb. Nice to meet you all", she said.

"I am Auel Neider, also from Orb", Auel followed shortly."

"You may now sit down", she said. "Since you two are new in this school, I will assign students who you can ask if you have problems concerning the school. Miriallia Haw, you will be Catherine's partner and Kira Yamato will accompany Auel. This setup will take place until they are already familiar with the school. So Miriallia and Kira, kindly raise your hands for them to know who you are", she added. Kira and Miriallia did as Ms. Ramius asked them to.

"By the way, aside from being your homeroom teacher, I am also your English teacher. Okay, since it is the first day of class, I won't be conducting a formal lecture. We will have a little game", Ms. Ramius announced. Everybody shouted in excitement. Even though they were now in high school they were still thrilled whenever a teacher told them that they would be having a game(We were like this when we were in high school).

"What game are we going to play Ms. Murrue?", a blonde girl with a slightly dark shade of pink eyes asked.

"Charades", Murrue answered that made the students ecstatic. "Okay, I will explain the mechanics of the game. I will set you into two groups. Each team will form a line. I will give a word or phrase to the first person in each line, the other members must face at the back. After I gave the word or phrase, that person will tap the shoulder of the student next to him and act out the given word or phrase. Then, the second in line will tap the shoulder of the one next to him and will do the same, this process will be repeated until it reaches the last person. Then, the last one in the line will run towards the board and write his/her guess. After that, the person in front will go to the end of the line and he/she will be the one to be answering next. I have exactly twelve words/phrases so each of you will have his/her turn to answer. Is my instruction clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am", the students answered in chorus. The students were divided through a draw lots. Kira, Flay, Catherine, Stellar and 8 other students were in the first group while Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Auel and the remaining 8 students formed the other group.

"Yay, Kira, we're groupmates", Flay exclaimed as she clung on Kira's arm.

"Yeah. Let's do our best", Kira replied with a smile on his face.

"Hai!", Flay replied.

The two groups formed their lines. Kira and Sai were the ones in front. Ms. Ramius showed them the word. The others were already facing backward.

Kira tapped Flay's shoulder and moved his arms up and down like a bird flapping its wings, then he moved one hand near his mouth and made the act indicating that it is talking. Flay raised an eyebrow that seemed to be asking 'What the hell is that'.

"What's that? A talking bird?", Flay voiced out then Kira's eyes lit up. "Ah, Donald Duck?", Flay said in a whispered so only Kira would hear.

Kira slapped his forehead but repeated his act. Shrugging, Flay tapped the shoulder of the one next to her and copied Kira's action. The others did the same until it reached the end of the line but the person at the end of the other group was already running towards the board. The boy named Sting of Kira's group also ran towards the board and wrote 'Parrot'. The other group's answer was also "Parrot'' but luckily, Sting finished writing first.

"Okay. The correct answer is… (*drumroll*)", Ms. Ramius said. "Parrot. Since Sting is the first one to finish writing, their group get the point"

"Yey", Kira's group yelled as they got the point.

"Nice one Sting!", Kira told him as he went they both went to the end of their line.

It was now Kira and Sai's turn to answer. Both have the same answer but Kira wrote the answer first so they got the point.

The third word was given and it was now Flay and Tolle who were going to answer.

Catherine, who was originally third in the line was now in front. She acted like she was holding something then she lit it with an imaginary lighter and pretended to throw it. Then she acted out something that exploded. When it reached the end of the line, Flay ran towards the board and wrote her answer, 'Fireworks' with a proud smile. Catherine sweat dropped. The other group's answer was 'Dynamite'.

"The correct answer is 'Dynamite'", Ms. Ramius said. "Tolle's group gets the point.

"What?", Flay shouted in annoyance. "Isn't it obvious that my answer is better? Look, fireworks are a lot better than dynamite!", she argued.

Murrue shook her head. "Flay, the answer that I am looking for is the word that I showed the one in front but don't blame Ms. Hibiki since she did a very good job in portraying dynamite", she explained. Flay pouted while Catherine blushed because of the compliment.

"Now, can we continue our game?", Murrue asked.

"Yes, Ma'am", the students replied.

Catherine and Auel were the ones answering.

"Don't expect that because I am your best friend, I will let you win", Auel said.

"Don't be too full of yourself", Catherine countered.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure!", she replied confidently.

"If I win, you need to act super girly", Auel said with a smirk

"What?", Catherine yelled.

"Afraid that you might lose?", Auel teased.

"Okay, but if I win, you will be my slave for a week", Catherine said.

"Deal", Auel agreed and they shook hands as a seal to their bet.

"Done with your deal?", Ms. Ramius asked who was listening to their conversation. When she they did not respond she gave the word to the people in front.

Flay just copied the charade made by Kira so Catherine ran towards the board and wrote her answer as fast as she could while Auel did the same and they finished writing at the same time. Catherine's answer was 'paint brush' while Auel's answer was 'painting'.

"Okay, the correct answer is…", Ms. Murrue said.

"PAIN…..PAINT BRUSH. The first group get the point"

"Yes!", Catherine cried out.

"Awww… I can't believe I lose", Auel said while Catherine just stuck out her tongue.

The game continued until all the students got their chance in answering.

"The second group got 5 points while the first group got 7 points so the first group wins", Ms. Ramius announced. "Here is your prize", she said then the winning group went in front to get the chocolate bars from her bag. "Of course, I also have consolation for the other group", she added as she gave them a pack of candies.

Soon after, the bell rang signaling the end of the first class. Murrue left the class and headed to the faculty room. She met the principal who happened to be the next teacher of 3-Freedom. Murrue greeted him as a sign of respect. Mwu proceeded to the section's room.

"Good morning class", he said and the class greeted back.

"I assume that the transferees already introduced themselves.", he said

"Yes, Mr. la Flaga", Auel replied.

"Good, by the way, I am your Math teacher. I think I forgot to tell you that", he said. Mr. la Flaga gave them a copy of the outline of topics for the course and explained it. After that, he started conversing with the students casually. He was even joking with them. This changed Catherine's impression of him being a strict old man. She also laughed together with the other students. Then, they talked about their vacation and other stuffs that came to their mind until it was already time.

After their last class in the morning, they headed to the cafeteria. They sat on the same table from yesterday and started eating the food they bought. Catherine got her manga and continued reading it while eating.

"What's that?", Miriallia asked getting curious about the book.

"Hmmm… this? It's Fairy Tail", she answered then she resumed reading. Then, the scream of the fan girls filled the cafeteria but Catherine was too focused in her book that she ignored them.

The afternoon class started. The students came back to their respective rooms. There were some teachers who conducted the lecture but most did not.

It was now four in the afternoon. The bell rang again to indicate the end of classes. Catherine, Miriallia and Auel bid their "good bye" to their friends and meet up with Lacus and Shiho near the stairs and they went back to the girl's dorm together. Auel was the one carrying Catherine's bag since he was her slave.

"How is your first day, Catherine?", Lacus asked as they were walking down the stairs.

"And why is Auel carrying your bag?",Shiho added.

"It was fun and about Auel, I'll tell you later", she answered truthfully as she looked at Auel.

"That's good. I really hope I can transfer to your section", Lacus said wishfully.

"Why can't you?", the Auel asked.

"Because of her fiancé", Shiho answered for Lacus.

"Fiancé? Aren't you too young to have a fiancé?", Catherine asked in bewilderment.

"Well, the engagement was made by our parents and I do not wish to disobey their order", Lacus clarified.

"Even if it takes away your freedom to choose who you wanted to marry?", Catherine countered.

"Well, he is a good man and besides, I don't think I can ever be with the man I love", Lacus said then her expression changed.

"Eh?", Catherine was really confused.

"You see, there is this guy that I really like but… he is already in love with someone else"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that", Catherine apologized.

"Don't be", Lacus said forcing herself to smile. After a couple of minutes, they already reached their room.

"Here is your bag, my princess", Auel said mockingly and kneeled on the floor as he extended his arms towards her to give her bag.

"Oh, shut up", Catherine said while rolling her eyes.

"Love is in the air", Miriallia said with shining eyes.

"Not, you too, Miriallia", Catherine told her.

"But you and Auel look good together", Lacus said favoring Miriallia.

"That's true", Shiho agreed.

"Geez, just drop it", Catherine said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to disappoint you girls but I don't feel anything more than best friends towards Catherine nor Catherine to me", Auel said while laughing and Catherine nodded her head in agreement.

"Too bad", the three girls said in unison.

Auel left and the girls entered the room. They went to their respective beds and took turns in changing their uniforms into their casual clothes.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter^^. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. The university is KILLING me! I almost fail in my exams. Luckily I did not^^. Thanks for reading and Please leave a review.<p>

Tell me if you are confused in any part of this story so I can clarify it^^.

**charades **[shə ráydz]

_noun_

**guessing game: **a game in which somebody provides a visual or acted clue for a word or phrase, often the title of a book, play, or movie, for others to guess

**Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.**


	6. Locked

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

blondeprincessa: tnx fot the review^^... here is the update

Fate Camiswhil: I hope you'll like this chapter^^

falconrukichi: tnx for the review...this won't be an auelcaga fic..haha^^

Locked

Days passed by uneventful for Catherine. It was now Friday. It had been a routine for Auel to fetch Catherine in the morning and walk her to her dorm after class because he was currently her slave. Auel stood in front of their room waiting for the girls to come out. After a few minutes of waiting, they finally went out of the room.

"Good morning, Auel", Lacus and Miriallia greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Lacus", he greeted back. "Good morning, my princess!", he said as he kneeled in front of Catherine and get her hand to kiss it.

"For the UMPTEENTH time, COULD YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!", she yelled in annoyance.

Auel laughed and said, "You should already get used to it by now".

"Whatever!", Catherine replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm really doubting if you two are just best friends", Miriallia commented with a mischievous grin.

"True!", Lacus seconded with a sweet smile.

"Not that topic again", Catherine said.

"We're just saying our opinion", Miriallia defended.

"Yes, but hearing it several times is really… irritating", Catherine replied.

"Let's just drop it, okay?", Lacus said and the other girls agreed. Then, they went to their respective classes. As Catherine, Auel and Miriallia entered their room, their friends greeted them so they greeted them back. Soon, Ms. Ramius came and started her lecture. Catherine was listening at the first part of the lesson then she got bored. She turned her notebook to the last page and started sketching chibi version of an anime character. It was a good thing for her that she was seated at the back so the teacher did not noticed what she was doing. While she was busy drawing, somebody grabbed her notebook. She glared at her best friend and whispered, "Give that back".

"It's nice, can I have it? Please", he pleaded.

"Fine, just get that page and give me back my notebook", she said.

He got the page with the drawing and returned the notebook.

"Thanks", he said as he handed her notebook.

Catherine continued doodling on her notebook while listening to Ms. Ramius.

It was now lunch time. The students were gathered at the cafeteria. Catherine was sitting on their usual table since Auel was buying her food with their friends. It had been her habit to read her favorite manga during lunch break that she always ignored the shrieks of the female students. Then, Sting, one of their classmates approached her.

"Hey, Hibiki!", he said.

"Yes?", Catherine asked as he looked at him.

"Can I borrow your notes in Science? I was absent yesterday and I can't answer Ms. Badgiruel's assignment without a note", he said.

"Sure, just return it before class resumes", Catherine said as she got her notebook from her bag. Sting thanked her and left. The truth was he was just going to copy her assignment. A few minutes later, her friends joined her in the table.

"Here", Auel said as he placed the food in front of her and she mumbled a soft 'thanks'. They all ate their lunch while talking with each other.

"This is the last day of Auel being a slave, right?", Shiho spoke.

"Yeah, I should have made it a month", Catherine said while laughing.

"Then let's have another bet!", Auel proposed with a smirk.

"Sure, I don't say no to challenges", Catherine agreed.

"I have the same condition if I win", Auel said.

"Then it is a month of you being my slave if I win", Catherine said.

"So what is the challenge?", Kira inquired.

"What about a race?", Shiho suggested.

"Isn't it unfair for Catherine, she will have a race with a boy?", Lacus asked.

"No, I won't. A race with Auel is not a new thing for me", Catherine answered.

"You must be fast runner", Miriallia said.

"Not really", Catherine humbly said as she scratched the back of her head.

"So the deal is on. Let us meet tomorrow in the oval field at 9 A.M.", Auel said.

After they were finished eating, Catherine let her friends return to their room first and went to look for Sting. She found him in a corner of the canteen. He was writing.

"Are you done copying?", she asked.

"Not yet. I'll just return it to you in our room", Sting answered.

"Okay, then I'll go now there", she said and left.

Catherine and her friends were talking with each other when Sting arrived.

"Where's my notes?", Catherine asked.

"Ah, Ahmed borrowed it", Sting answered.

When Ahmed came, she asked the same thing but he said that he didn't know. Catherine gritted her teeth and dashed towards to canteen since it was only five minutes before the next class would start. Then, she went to the table where he saw Sting and found her notebook there. She grabbed it and sprinted back to their room. When she reached the room, Ms. Badgiruel was already there.

"Oh, Ms. Hibiki, you're late", she said with authority in her voice.

"I'm sorry Ma'am", Catherine said with her head low.

"Don't you know that punctuality is important in this school? Because of that you have a detention after class", she said firmly. Catherine decided not to utter words of protest to avoid more punishment.

The class finally ended. Catherine went to Ms. Badgiruel.

"Follow me", Ms. Badgiruel said and walked out of the room as Catherine obediently followed. She led her to the storage room in the basement of the building.

"This is the storage room. I want you to clean it, you understand?", she said with authority in her voice that sent shiver in Catherine's spine in a negative way. The blonde student just nodded her head. Ms. Badgiruel opened the door and left while Catherine entered the room and started cleaning. It took her an hour to finish her task. As she was about to leave, a stranger pushed her in and closed the door. She was about to shout when the unfamiliar person placed his hand on her mouth. His emerald green eyes were cold and his blue hair was messy. He was breathing heavily. Then she heard footsteps outside.

"Where is he?", a voice of a girl said.

"Maybe he's not here", another voice replied. When the sound of the footsteps was gone, the stranger removed his hand from her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?", Catherine shouted at him. The bluenette boy raised an eyebrow.

"That's already an old style", he said coldly. It was now Catherine's time to raise an eyebrow.

"What style are you talking about?", she said irritated.

"Now you are playing dumb", he replied with a disgusting smirk.

"Mr. Whoever you are, really don't know what you are talking about and I don't want to waste my time playing guessing game with you", Catherine said and moved towards the door. When she tried to open the door, it was locked. She tried again but failed and started panicking.

"What the… please open up", she muttered to herself.

"Tsk… Just as I thought", the other person in the room said.

"Can you please help me open this stupid door rather than standing there", Catherine said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You are the one who planned this so drop the act and open the door", he said a bit annoyed which made Catherine's blood boil.

"Do you really think I am stupid enough to lock myself with a stranger? Do you really think that I planned having a detention? For your information, you are the one who closed the door and not me?", Catherine yelled at him.

"Why don't you just admit that you are one of my infuriating fangirl and open the door?", he also shouted at her. He was really getting on Catherine's nerve so she punched him on his left cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did not plan this? And for Haumea's sake, I am not your fangirl. I will never be a fan of someone I do not know", she said then went to the corner and sat on the floor while the boy remained standing near the door while holding his bruised cheek.

"Are you aware that you are the first girl to punch my face", he said upon recovering from the shock brought by her punch.

"It's your fault", she said with piercing eyes. "Do you still think that I am your fangirl?", she asked.

"After punching my face? I don't think so", he admitted.

"Good", she replied.

"Are you really planning on just sitting there?", he asked.

"What do you want me to do?", she replied with another question then an idea hit her. She got her phone from her skirt's pocket. The boy was surprised to see her disappointed look.

"What's the problem?", he asked.

"There is no signal", she replied in frustration. "This is really not my day. First, a detention and now this".

"We're running out of luck I guess. I left my phone in my bag, and since classes already ended an hour ago, I don't think there is someone who will find us here", he said then sat beside her.

"Why did you go here by the way?", she asked.

"Those crazy fangirls of mine were chasing after me", he answered truthfully.

"I see", she just said.

Auel was already in his room when his phone rang. He answered him and a man's voice greeted him.

"Hello,… WHAT?... Sorry sir… Does it have to be now?... But… I understand", he said with a frown in his face and hang up. He was placing his things inside his bag when Kira came in.

"What are you doing?", Kira asked.

"Packing my things", Auel answered shortly.

"I know… What I mean is why are you packing your things?", Kira clarified.

"My father called. He wants me to go back to Orb", he replied.

"Now?", a surprised Kira asked.

"Sad to say but yes", he answered.

"Does Catherine already know?", he asked again.

"Not yet. I just received the call", Auel said.

"I see. Do you need help?"

"No, thanks"

"If you need help, I'm just over there", Kira said as he pointed to his bed.

"Okay", Auel replied. After packing, Auel grabbed his phone and texted Catherine.

To: Catherine

Cath, can u meet me at d entrance of d school?

He bid good bye to Kira and left with his things. After waiting for a few minutes, no sign of Catherine was seen. He got his phone and tried calling her.

"The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of cov…."

'Where is she', he said in his mind. Then, a car parked near the entrance of the school. A man wearing black coat came out and approached him.

"It's time to go", the man said.

"Can we wait for a bit, I'm waiting for a friend", Auel asked and the man nodded. After thirty minutes, Catherine still did not show up.

"We really need to go now", the man spoke.

"I understand", Auel replied and entered the car while the man placed his things at the back of the car. The man also entered the car and drove towards the airport. They both rode in the airplane heading to Orb.

AN: Sorry for the errors...hehe... anyways... i update today coz IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! -yay-


	7. Jerks

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

Fate Camiswhil: Thanks for the greeting and the wonderful athrun cake... i really love it... i wish it's the real one though...haha...

I always do the doodle thing every class... even after an exam...^^... do you remember my original character that i posted in our group? I actually made it during my class...(i'm a bad student)...

About the assignment thing.. it actually happened to me.. somehow, when i was in high school... my classmates borrowed my assignment then left it outside... luckily our school was very small... only a single floor with 6 rooms... so i was able to get it before classes started..haha...

blondeprincessa: thank you... hehe.. thank you for being a loyal reviewer... and for the greeting..haha...

Saxzer: thanks for the review... and yes i am a filipino... thanks for adding this story and me to your favorites and alerts..haha... i was really surprised when i opened my mail...

falconrukichi: thanks for the review... and sorry about auel... i have to remove him from the picture so athrun can enter... (if you know what i mean)..haha... i also have other reason but i won't tell it yet... if i do, then i will be a spoiler...^^

* * *

><p>Jerks<p>

It was already nine in the evening. Lacus, Shiho and Miriallia were worried about Catherine who had not yet returned to their room.

"Where do you think is Catherine?", Lacus asked Miriallia.

"She had a detention with Ms. Badgiruel earlier, but I don't think it would take this long", she answered.

"Detention? For what?", Shiho inquired.

"Some jerks borrowed her notes in Science and left it at the cafeteria. Unfortunately, we have an assignment with that subject so she went there to get it and did not made it on time", Miriallia explained.

"Poor Catherine", Lacus said with sympathy in her voice.

"Who are the jerks?", Shiho asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sting and Ahmed", Miriallia answered.

"I see", Shiho said. Her facial expression was calm but there was something in her voice that sent shiver for the other two girls in the room. She got her key from her bag and walked towards the door. "Let's go", she said.

"Where?", Lacus asked.

"In the storage room", Shiho answered.

"What are we going to do there?", Miriallia asked.

"If it is Ms. Badgiruel, there is no doubt that she will have Catherine clean the storage room", Shiho replied. "Who knows, it can be that she's not yet done cleaning or worse, she locked in there", she added.

"You have a point there Shiho", Miriallia agreed and they went to the storage room.

* * *

><p>Catherine was thinking of a way on how they could get out of that room when she felt a weight on her left shoulder. She looked at the boy beside her and frowned.<p>

'How can he sleep when we're stuck here?', she thought. She poked his head and she heard him groan and sat up straight to face her.

"Who gave you the permission to sleep on my shoulder?", she asked a bit rude.

"Sorry", he said as if it was nothing to him.

"Conceited jerk", she muttered under her breath but the guy's sharp ears heard her.

"I'm not conceited and I'm not a jerk", he hissed which surprised Catherine.

"Yah right", she said sarcastically.

"There's no sense talking with you", he said.

"It's your fault that we're locked in this room. If you didn't push me back into this room, I'm already in my room sleeping peacefully", Catherine said as her voice rose.

"I'm not deaf, you know", he said with calmness in his voice.

"Whatever", she just said then they heard someone shouted behind the door.

"Catherine are you there?", it was Shiho's voice.

"Shiho! Is that you?", Cagalli said as she stood up.

"Just as I thought!", Shiho replied.

"Catherine, are you alright", Lacus asked.

"Yes", she replied.

"Wait for a while we'll borrow the key from Mr. la Flaga", Miriallia said then they heard heir footsteps as they went away.

"Is that Lacus?", the guy asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing". Catherine was about to go back to where she was sitting earlier when she tripped on a stock of books. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the hard concrete floor but it did not happened. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her. Their face was so close that she could feel his breathing. Suddenly, the door went open. They both looked at the direction of the door to find the shocked expression of Mr. la Flaga and the three girls. Catherine quickly got off of the guy and hid her eyes behind her bangs. The guy also stood up and faced the newcomers.

"At..Athrun?", Lacus said with her voice faltering.

"Lacus"

"I didn't know that you two…", Mr. la Flaga said but was interrupted by the boy.

"We're not"

"If you say so", he shrugged.

"What are doing here with Catherine?", Lacus asked.

"We were trapped, obviously", he answered.

"You're really such an idiot sometimes, neh, Athrun", Shiho said which made Athrun to raise an eyebrow. "What she means is why did you go to this place?"

"Those crazy girls", he replied shortly.

"I see", Shiho said. Miriallia went near Catherine.

"Are you alright?", she asked and Catherine answered with a nod.

"Can you two narrate how you we're locked inside this storage room?", Mr. la Flaga asked.

"I was about to get out of this room when he pushed me inside. When I tried opening the door, it was locked", Catherine said.

"Why did you clean it?", Mr. la Flaga asked again.

"It was my punishment for being late in Ms. Badgiruel's class", she answered.

"How about you Mr. Zala?"

"I was in the soccer field when a bunch of crazy girls ran after me and my feet led me here"

"Okay, let's now head back to our rooms so we can rest", Mr. la Flaga announced.

They did what the principal told them and separated along the way.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching their room, Catherine checked her phone to find 5 messages and 8 missed calls from Auel. She started reading the messages.<p>

Sender: Auel

Cath, can u meet me at d entrance of d school?

Sender: Auel

Wer r u?

Sender: Auel

R u coming?

Sender: Auel

Please reply

Sender: Auel

Sorry Cath, I really have to go now. I need to go back to Orb.

Catherine hurriedly went out to go to the Auel's room. When she reached the room, she saw Athrun who was about to enter the room beside Auels'.

"Missed me already", he said sarcastically that earned a death glare from Catherine.

"What's with the look? I was just joking", he said but Catherine did not utter a single word. Instead, she knocked on the door of Auel's room so Athrun entered the other room.

The door opened and revealed Kira.

"Catherine? What are you doing here at this hour?", he asked.

"Where is Auel?", she asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Didn't you meet him before he left for Orb?", Kira asked.

"So he really left", she said as tears were threatening to fall anytime so she ran away. Once in a safe distance, she dialed Auel's number but it cannot be reached.

She headed back to her room and lied on her bed covering her fully with her blanket without talking with her roommates.

"Are you okay Catherine?", Lacus asked.

"Yes", she replied weakly.

"Do you need anything?", it was Miriallia's turn to ask.

"Please don't talk to me now. I'm really not in the mood", she said quite rudely.

The next day came and it was Saturday. The day where Auel and Catherine was supposed to be having a race.

"Hey Catherine. You should get up now or you will be late with your race with Auel", Miriallia said. She was really looking forward in having the race.

"There is no race that will be happening today between me and Auel", Catherine replied bitterly.

"What?", Miriallia asked in bewilderment.

"How can we conduct a race when he's in Orb?", Catherine said still not getting up.

"What is he doing there?"

"Not now Mir". Miriallia respected her decision so she just let her alone and left the room.

Athrun was still sleeping peacefully when his blonde roommate shouted on his ears.

"WAKE UP!"

"Geez… Dearka… Don't you know the word RESPECT?", he asked a bit angry.

"Sorry man, I'm just excited to know where you are last night", he said with glimmer in his eyes.

"It's none of your business", he replied.

"C'mon Athrun. You're with a girl last night, aren't you", he asked teasingly. Athrun glared at him which only widened the smirk on Dearka's lips. "Drop it"

"Just admit it"

"You just don't know how to stop, do you?"

"You know me pretty well, eh"

"Fine, I was locked in the storage room, happy?"

Dearka burst out laughing.

"Hahaha… the famous Athrun Zala was stuck in the storage room… hahaha"

"Laugh all you want"

"So you we're locked with a girl?"

"DEARKA!"

"I'm just kidding, man"

"You are SO DEAD!", Athrun said with a glare.

Dearka sweat-dropped and ran away for his life. It was already 8 in the morning so he decided to go to the cafeteria. When he entered, there were only a few students there. He spotted two of his classmates, Lacus and Shiho with a brunette girl.

"Good morning, Lacus, Shiho and… Mi… Mira…Milli… what was it again… Oh yeah… Miriella!", he greeted them. Lacus and Shiho greeted back while Miriallia gave him a cold glare.

"Don't be shy Miriella. You can always ask a date with me", he proudly said.

"For your information Mr. Elsman. I do not date a jerk especially those who doesn't even know my name", Miriallia said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Dearka raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the jerk? And who wouldn't know the name of a cute girl like you?", he asked confidently.

"Jerk", she muttered then left and the other girls just shook their head at the confused Dearka.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter^^... thanks again for the greetings... and PLEASE REVIEW...^^<p> 


	8. Shattered Hearts

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

Fate Camiswil,

falconrukichi and

blondeprincessa, thanks for the review^^...

* * *

><p>Shattered Hearts<p>

It was a peaceful Sunday in Archangel High. Some of the students were in the cafeteria having breakfast while majority were still sleeping.

The ringing of the phone filled the once silent room of the principal. He reached out for it and answered the phone with his eyes half opened.

"Hello", said a very sleepy voice of Mwu.

"You're deeply sleeping while Murrue is here, being held captive?", the person on the other line spoke.

His eyes opened wide as he sat up on his bed then shouted "WHAT?".

"Who are you and what do you want?", he hissed.

"If you really care for her, you will save her from me", the person answered. Mwu gritted his teeth.

"How can I know that you are telling the truth?", Mwu asked with his narrowed eyes.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. I have Murrue so if you want her back, then call me so I can tell you where we are going to meet.", the person replied then hang up.

"Damn it!", Mwu said then rushed towards the door. When he opened it, a woman with curly brown hair stood outside.

"Surprise", the woman said.

"E... erica? What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I'm visiting you, silly. Where are you going by the way? You seemed to be in a rush.", Erica responded.

"Oh yeah, I just need to check on something REALLY important", he said then sped away towards Murrue's room. He knocked on the door but no one was answering. He also tried to open it but it was locked. Good thing is he had a copy of every room in the campus. He went back to his room to get the key and Erica was no longer there. He went back to Murrue's room and opened it but no one was there. He also checked the bathroom but still Murrue was not there. Fear was evident on his face. He fell on his knees as tears were forming in his blue eyes. He clenched his fist then punched the innocent floor.

"Why?", he said in an angry voice.

"Mr. la Flaga?", a woman's voice said behind him. Mwu's eyes grew wider then faced the woman then stoop up.

"Mu... Murrue?", he said as if he had seen a ghost. Then, without thinking, he ran towards her and hugged her really tight. Murrue was surprised and bewildered about Mwu. First, he was in HER room. Second, he was only wearing a shirt and shorts. Then, he called her by her first name which she did not hear from him for so many years. Lastly, he was hugging her while there were traces of tears in his eyes.

"Murrue, I'm glad you are safe", he said as he hugged her tighter. Murrue placed her hands on his chest to create a distance between them then she pushed him gently.

"Is there a problem, Mr. la Flaga?", she asked worriedly because he was acting so weird. It was

"Sorry. Please forget what happened", he said composing himself then left the room. A confused Murrue watched him as he went out of the door. Then she remembered something and went out of the room. Mwu was only a few meters away.

"Mr. la Flaga, wait!", she said. Mwu turned towards her direction.

"Your fiancé is waiting for you in the garden", she said forcing a smile hiding the bitterness in her voice. She noticed him frown that made her more perplexed.

"Thank you for telling me", he said then left.

* * *

><p>Under a cherry blossom, the blonde haired girl with a pair of amber eyes was sitting alone. She was wearing a plain green shirt and cargo pants. She was in deep thought that she did not notice somebody calling her name.<p>

"Hey!", the person said as he sat beside her. This time Catherine became aware of him.

"Kira", she said.

"Is there a problem?", he asked while Catherine raised an eyebrow. Then Kira realized his foolishness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sort of forgot", he said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. Sorry about the other night", she replied. Kira shook his head.

"Don't be. It's only natural for someone to react that way in that situation.", he countered.

"Thanks", she said.

"If you have any problem, you can always count on me. I'm already your friend, right?", he said.

"Thanks again."

"You need to let out all your emotions to make you feel better", he advised.

"But..."

Kira suddenly embraced her. Her head was on his chest.

"Don't be afraid to show your emotion to others. It will help you release the weight in your heart", he said.

Athrun Zala was declared the most famous boy in the campus. There are so many girls admiring him. Everytime he passed by, the students shouted in delight although he did not want the attention.

He was always with Yzak, Dearka and Heine who were also his roommates. They were planning to have soccer practice. Athrun was about to go to the field when he saw Kira and Catherine hugging each other under the cherry blossom.

'Just as I thought', he said in his mind as he remembered when Catherine went to Kira's room last Friday night. He continued walking but there was unexplainable feeling in his heart.

When he reached the soccer field, Yzak, Dearka, Heine and the other players were already there. Their coach Andrew was also there.

"The captain finally decided to show up", Yzak said sarcastically.

"Yzak, not now", Athrun said as he glared at Yzak.

"Okay, let's start the practice now", Andrew said before the two could reach a heated argument.

During the practice, the image of Kira and Catherine was playing on his mind which distracted him. He played terrible.

"BREAK", Andrew shouted. Then the boys went towards him.

"Athrun, what's happening to you. You're lacking focus and you almost get hit by the ball. You can't even score for your team", Andrew commented while showing that he was not happy about it.

"Sorry Coach. I'm not feeling well today", he reasoned out.

"You should have told me earlier so I just let you rest for today. You better return now to your room and rest. We cannot risk your health. Even if the game won't be anytime sooner, we need to be sure that everyone is safe", he said.

"Sorry again coach", Athrun said then left the field and headed towards his room. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes. He just can't erase the image of the scene that he saw earlier. He placed his hand on his heart and clenched his fist.

* * *

><p>AN: Please bear with this chapter... no matter what i do, my minds keeps on thinking about the events after the prologue... that's why this chapter is not really good..^^<p> 


	9. Denial

Chapter 8

Saxzer: nd q po alam ang e-add niu..haha... salamat po sa review^^

blondeprincessa: there's a reason for athrun's reaction... i think i left a clue in the first chapter...^^

Fate Camiswhil: Well, the prank on Mwu has a purpose... -yay-

Denial

After the conversation of Murrue and Mwu, the latter went to his room to change his clothes. Then, he proceeded to the school's garden and found her fiancé sitting on a bench looking at the ground.

"Erica", he called. She looked up and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi, Mwu", she greeted.

"So, what are you doing here?", he said forcing a weak smile as he sat next to her.

"Just as I told you earlier, I'm visiting you. You haven't been to Orb for so long", she answered, still smiling.

"Sorry about that. I was really busy", he replied.

"I know. That's why I'm here", she said. Mwu smiled.

"How have you been?", he asked.

"I'm good", she replied.

"Don't you have work?", he asked again.

"Representative Athha gave me permission for a week vacation", she answered.

"I see", he replied as he stared at the flowers surrounding them. The garden was indeed a romantic place for a couple but there is something in their relationship that did not match with it. Then, there was a moment of silence.

"Uhmmm... Mwu?", she said breaking the quietness in the air.

"Yes?", he answered without looking at her.

"Don't you think it's already time?", she asked. Mwu was taken aback.

"Ti... time? Fo... for what?", he stuttered while Erica raised an eyebrow.

"We've been engage for 6 years, Mwu", she said.

* * *

><p>Catherine was sitting on the rooftop of the main building. She was staring at her phone deciding whether or not to dial the number of her best friend. She was thinking that maybe Auel was mad at her for not being there when he left. She had been trying to contact him the other day but failed. She heaved a heavy sigh and was about to press the call button when she received a call from him. Her eyes lit up with joy and immediately answered.<p>

"Hello?", she said with glee.

"Hello, Cath", Auel said in a very low voice as if he was afraid that someone aside from Catherine will hear him.

"Auel, is there a problem?", she said in a worried tone. S

"Truth to be told, there is. But I can't tell you now. It's... it's complicated", he whispered.

"What do you mean?", a perplexed Catherine asked.

"Look, choose the people you will trust anyone in school", he said.

"Huh?"

"I believe that there is someone in school who's planning something on you. Whoever he/she is, that person is the one who made my father decide to have me back here in Orb. I won't be able to contact you for a long time so you better take care of yourself", he said then hang up. Catherine was really confused at that time.

His word keeps on repeating on her mind. Suddenly the door opened. She looked up and found Murrue with reddish eyes.

"Ms. Ramius?", she called.

"Catherine. I didn't know someone's here", she replied forcing herself to smile.

"What's your problem Ms. Ramius?", Catherine asked.

"It's something really personal", she answered. Catherine respected her decision so she did not bother asking anymore. "What are you doing here anyway?", Murrue asked.

"I need some time to think. I like this place, it's peaceful", she answered.

"I agree. I always go here whenever I have a problem", Murrue said while Catherine just plastered a sincere smile. Murrue sat beside her.

"How are you doing with your other subjects", she asked changing their previous topic.

"Just fine", she answered.

"That's good. I heard you were locked in the storage room with Mr. Zala last Friday", Murrue said.

"Er.. yeah... unfortunately", she answered.

"You're different", Murrue said with a smile. Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Well, most of the female students here have a huge crush on him", she clarified.

"Ah, so that explains his arrogance", she replied.

"Why is that?"

"That conceited jerk thought that I am one of his fangirls"

"I see"

* * *

><p>"Mwu, can we go to the rooftop?", Erica asked as they were finished eating in the cafeteria.<p>

"Why there?", he asked.

"I want to feel the air there"

"Okay", he replied then they went to the rooftop. When they were behind the door they heard laughter. Once the door was fully opened they saw Catherine and Murrue chatting happily.

"Murrue, it's good to see you here", Erica greeted her. Murrue smiled at the woman and greeted back.

"What are you and Catherine doing here?", he asked coldly which the three girls noticed.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude?", Erica said which made Mwu realized the tone he used a while ago.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit tired", he reasoned.

"It's fine", Murrue was the one who answered. "I need to go now, I still have something to do", she added then stood up.

"I'll come with you, Ms. Murrue", Catherine said then also stood up.

"If you'll excuse us. Enjoy your day", Murrue said.

"Too bad. I thought I can strike a conversation with you today but then again, I think that something is really important. Is it a date?", Erica said that made Murrue blushed a little and sent a frown on Mwu's face.

"It's not a date. I just need to meet with Mr. Durandal for the upcoming English week", she explained.

"Okay, take care of yourself, okay. You too, uhmmm... What's your name?", she asked referring to Catherine.

"Catherine"

"Take care always, neh? Catherine", Erica said. There was something in Erica's eyes when she looked at her but Catherine just shrugged it off. Murrue and Catherine left leaving the couple behind.

* * *

><p>Shiho was sitting on a bench near the soccer field watching the practice. Beside her is Miriallia who was busy taking pictures. Miriallia is one of the photographers of the school paper. Once she had enough pictures, she focused on watching the practice.<p>

"Shiho, you're bad", Miriallia suddenly spoke which surprised Shiho.

"Huh?", she asked.

"Don't 'huh' me. It's pretty obvious that you're staring at someone who's not Heine", she explained which silenced Shiho.

"You think I won't notice. Why are you watching Joule instead of your own boyfriend?", Miriallia asked and Shiho blushed.

Miriallia narrowed her eyes which made Shiho uneasy but the blush was still evident on her face.

"Stop looking at me like that", Shiho said.

"You like him, don't you?", Miriallia said.

"Of course not! It was you who said that Heine is my boyfriend", she countered.

"Denial Queen", she said while shaking her head.

"Think what you want", Shiho just said then her phone rang.

"Hello mom,... yes... huh?... I'm doing fine... now?... for what?... okay... what time?... as in now?... you're already here?... I'm in the soccer field... no... I'm just watching the team's practice... yes, he's here, why?... okay, bye"

"Your mother?", Miriallia asked.

"Yes", Shiho replied.

"What did she say?", she inquired.

"She's here", Shiho answered.

"Now?"

"Uh huh"

"But why?"

"She said she want to talk with me"

"I see".

A few minutes later, a brown haired woman together with a silver haired woman arrived at their bench. Shiho went to the brunette and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hi mom. Hello Mrs. Joule", Shiho greeted.

"Hi Shiho. Do you remember what I want you to call me?", the silver haired woman asked with authority in her voice.

"Oh, sorry Aunt Ezalia", Shiho corrected herself with a slight blush. She was not used to calling her that. "Uhmmm... by the way, this is Miriallia, my friend. Miriallia, this is my mom and Aunt Ezalia", she introduced them to each other.

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Hahnenfuss, Mrs. Joule", Miriallia said.

"Aunt Shiela is fine", Shiho's mother said.

"Where is Yzak, Shiho?", Ezalia asked.

"He's there", Shiho said as she pointed towards the field.

"He plays pretty well, don't you think, Shiho?", Shiela said.

"Er... yeah", Shiho answered as he look at Yzak.

"You two really look good together", Ezalia said.

"True! True!", Shiho's mother squealed in delight.

"Mom!", Shiho nearly shouted. Her face was really red from embarrassment about what the two women said.

"We're just telling the truth, My dear Shiho", Ezalia said.

"But Aun...", Shiho was not able to finish her sentence as Yzak approached them.

"Mom, what are you doing here? You should have told me that you are coming today", Yzak said.

"I'm just visiting my son, Is there something wrong with that?", Ezalia said.

"So, what were you talking just now?", he asked.

"Oh, yeah, we were talking about you and Shiho", Shiela answered.

"What about us?", he asked again.

"You should court her, son", Ezalia suggested.

"What? Mom, are you crazy?", he said with a higher tone.

"What's wrong about my idea? Shiho is pretty, smart, kind..."

"And Taken", Yzak finished the sentence for her mother.

"WHAT? Shiho, you already have a boyfriend and you are not telling me", Shiela asked in an irritated tone.

"Mom, I can explain. But not here", she said then looked at Yzak then, glared at him which Yzak responded with also a glare.

"I need your explanation now", Shiela demanded with a deadly tone. "Who is the guy?"

"It's it's... Heine", Shiho answered not looking at her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... because... Well, I'm really planning going to tell you... I'm just waiting for... uhmmm... the right time", Shiho reasoned out.

"Right time? What's the right time for you then?", Shiela asked.

"Er... uhmmm... I am afraid of your reaction", Shiho replied. Then Heine and Dearka joined the group.

"Oh, Hi Aunt Shiela, Aunt Ezalia", they greeted.

"And why are you afraid, my dear Shiho?", Heine asked as he placed his arm around her waist. Yzak glared at Heine which he and Dearka noticed.

"You don't need to be afraid, Shiho. Heine is already like a son to me, right Heine?", Shiela said.

"That's true", Heine agreed.

"Awww... too bad for my Yzak. Since Shiho is already with Heine, you need to find a new one, son", Ezalia said.

"Yzak, how come you didn't tell me that you like Shiho", Dearka said shaking his head.

"Mom!", Yzak complained.

"What? Don't you want to have a girlfriend?", Ezalia asked then an idea hit her. "Oh no, don't tell me you're not straight?". Everybody laughed except for Yzak and Shiho.

"MOM", Yzak shouted. "For Haumea's sake, I am NOT gay", he said emphasizing the word 'not'.

"You don't need to shout", Ezalia told him.

"Sorry, mother, but it's not what you're thinking. I also want a girlfriend but not now", Yzak explained.

"If that's what you want, then so be it", Ezalia just said.

"It's already noon. Why don't we eat lunch together?", Shiela suggested and they all agreed. Then, they saw Catherine and Murrue coming out of the main building. The two approached them. Shiho and Miriallia introduced them to Shiela and Ezalia and vice versa.

"Ms. Ramius, Catherine, we're going to have lunch, wanna tag along?", Shiho invited them.

"Thanks for the invitation but I have something important to do. Maybe next time", Murrue refused.

"How 'bout you Catherine?", Miriallia asked.

"Sorry but I'm still full", she replied.

"Please Catherine", Shiho pleaded.

"I'm really sorry Shiho", Catherine said.

"Then you should join us next time, Catherine", Shiela said.

"Okay, Mrs. Hahnenfuss", she replied then went to their room.

They went to a nearby restaurant. After eating, they returned to the campus and the two mothers left. Shiho, Miriallia, Heine, Yzak and Dearka were walking together to their dorm.

"I wonder what Catherine's problem is. She looks gloomy today", Miriallia suddenly spoke.

"Maybe she's afraid that she'll get attracted to me", Dearka said oozing with confidence.

"In your dreams, Elsman", Miriallia snapped.

"I was just kidding", Dearka defended himself.

"Maybe it's the effect of being locked up in the storage room", Shiho said.

"Wait... she was locked in the storage room? When?", Dearka inquired.

"Last Friday, why?", Shiho answered.

"Just as I thought", Dearka said while an evil smirk then he remembered something. "Guys, you go ahead, I'll just buy something", he said then left the group.

What's his problem?", Miriallia asked.

"Don't mind him", Heine said.

The two boys walked the girls to their dorm and then went to theirs. Once Yzak and Heine were in front of the door, Heine suddenly spoke.

"You like her", he said then Yzak glared at him for the second time that day.

"You like Shiho, right", Heine said when he did not respond to his former statement.

"Tsk... stop saying nonsense", Yzak retorted.

"In denial", Heine said.

"How can you say something like that when she is your girlfriend?", Yzak snapped.

"Because I'm confident about Shiho's feelings", he replied with a smile then entered the room which left Yzak deep in thought while gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review^^...<p> 


	10. The Secret Rendezvous

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny

blonde princessa: Well, you all already know that catherine is Cagalli right... uhmmm... some of the connections between the characters in Gundam Seed are used here...

Saxzer: I don't know if I'm blind or something but I don't see it in your bio^^.

Fate Camiswhil: I'm actually planning to reveal the person Auel was saying after the wedding, but just watch out... i might change my mind

koichii: thanks for the review, your questions will be answered later in the story, i don't want to be a spoiler...^^

* * *

><p>The Secret Rendezvous<p>

It was now Monday, Shiho, Miriallia and Lacus were doing their usual routine before going to school. They were surprised that Catherine was no longer in their room when they woke up. When they were ready, they headed to their respective classrooms.

Miriallia entered their classroom but Catherine was nowhere to be found.

"Good Morning, Miriallia", Kira greeted.

"Oh, hi Kira, have you seen Catherine?", she asked.

"No, why? Isn't she your roommate?", Kira replied.

"Yeah, but when we woke up, she was no longer there", Miriallia answered.

"Maybe she grew tired of your company", Flay butted in while clinging on Kira's arm. Miriallia frowned and Kira looked surprised.

"Flay", Kira scolded her.

Flay smiled then said, "Just kidding".

"It's not time for jokes Flay", Miriallia said.

"Sorry", she apologized. Suddenly, the door went open and Catherine entered the room holding a black notebook.

"Catherine, where did you came from?", Miriallia asked.

"Hnnn? Er... I just stroll around", she answered without looking at her.

"Is there a problem? You seemed to be distancing yourself from us lately. Did we do something wrong?", Miriallia said.

"No... it's not about you guys. It's... it's something that I don't really want to share with anyone. But I'll be fine", she replied.

"Look, we're always here for you Catherine. Even if we just met a few weeks ago, you became one of my closest friends. I just want to tell you that you can always count on me no matter what", Miriallia said with sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah, you are our friend, Catherine", Kira agreed while Flay just smiled.

"I... Thank you, Mir, Kira, Flay", Catherine said plastering a genuine smile.

"Enough for the drama, let's go back to our seats", Flay said then they went to their seats. Catherine couldn't help but frowned upon staring at Auel's former seat.

"Where is Auel?", Miriallia asked which made Catherine frown even more.

"He... he left... for Orb", she answered as she hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's fine", Catherine answered as she faced her, "you didn't know".

Then, Ms. Ramius entered the room.

"Good morning class", she greeted with a smile but not the same smile she always have whenever she entered the classroom. The class greeted back then she started the discussion.

"Ms. Murrue is different today", Miriallia commented and Catherine heard her but did not say a thing. Catherine observed Murrue and frowned. She already knew about the teacher's dilemma. At first, Murrue refused to tell her but later on their conversation in the rooftop, she finally told her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it went open to reveal a haggard Mwu. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit messy.

"Sorry to interrupt your class Ms. Ramius. I just want to announce something", he said. Murrue nodded and Mwu continued speaking.

"We will have no class with my subject. I have a very important meeting to attend to. You can use the time for your preparation for the English week", he said then left.

"Okay class, let's go back to what we are discussing earlier. As I am telling you, the English week is fast approaching, you need to prepare for the thing that you will present. It had been decided that the juniors will perform a play. The play assigned to you is "Beauty and the Beast". What we are going to do now is to assign you to your role. I prepared a draw lots so we can pick you will perform what.", she said then took out two draw lots, one for the boys and one for the girls. She also posted the list of characters on the board.

"Now let's see who will be Belle", she said then picked one name from the girls. She opened the paper then smiled.

"Our Belle will be..."

"Ms. Murrue tell it now", Stellar said.

"Catherine", she said.

"WHAT? Why me, I don't know how to act", Catherine protested.

"You will be practicing your role so you'll know what to do", Murrue said calmly.

"But..."

"No buts, Catherine", Murrue said firmly. "And no one is allowed to exchange roles", she added. The class was silent, there was really something different with Ms. Ramius that day that they chose not to protest anymore.

"Let's proceed with the role assignment", she said then pick one from the boys.

"The Beast will be Kira", she said. The draw lots continued and everyone had already their assignments.

"But Ms. Ramius, Kira is MY boyfriend", Flay complained.

"I know Flay. But Kira's name is the one that I picked. It will be unfair if I will change Kira's role just because you are in a relationship", there was bitterness in her voice when she said the word 'relationship'.

"Ms. Ramius...", Flay was about to protest again when Kira placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Kira"

"It's alright Flay. It's just a play", Kira said.

"Okay", she said while forcing herself to smile.

"Sorry, Flay", Catherine said.

"It's okay Catherine. I trust you both", she replied.

"Thanks", Catherine said.

They proceeded in assigning everyone to a role. After that, they were grouped according to their tasks. They planned on what to do for the play. They already consumed Mr. la Flaga's time so it was now their next subject which was Music. When Murrue opened to door to leave, Aisha was already there.

"Oh. Hi Ms. Ramius", Aisha greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Waltfeld", she greeted back and headed to the faculty room. She entered the room. She placed her things on her table and sat on her chair. She heaved a heavy sigh then, placed her hands on her face while her elbows were resting on the table.

"Is there a problem?", a female's voice asked. Murrue looked up to see Natarle.

"It's nothing", went Murrue's usual reply.

"We've known each other since high school, Murrue. Even though we're not the closest of friends, I still know when something's bothering you.", Natarle said.

"I don't want to trouble you because of my problem"

"Then don't show that kind of face to me", she said then walked towards her own table.

ooooooooo

After class Catherine went to the locker room. She was arranging her books when she the blue haired boy who was locked with her in the storage room arrived. The boy went straight to his locker without uttering a word to her. She hurriedly finished what she was doing and left.

She went to the cafeteria where Miriallia and Lacus were waiting. She sat on her usual seat and watched the news in the big flat screen television.

"Two of the famous scientists in Orb were caught in a plane crash while going to Paris to attend the universal meeting of the scientists a few hours ago. The said scientists are Ulen and Via Hibiki. They are dead in Arrival in Onogoro Hospital", the reporter said.

Catherine stood up with eyes widened in surprise and tears came flowing out.

"Catherine? Is there a problem?", Miriallia and Lacus asked worriedly.

Catherine seemed to unable to hear anything that they said. She ran away and her feet lead to the rooftop. She sat on the corner and cried.

"No... they can't be dead", she said in between her sobs. Unknown to her, Athrun was on top of the roof where the door was (sorry, I don't know what it is called). He stared at the sobbing girl below. He did not know why but it pained him to see her crying. He jumped from where he was and landed next to her. Cagalli was surprised. She looked at him and frowned.

"Is there a problem?", he asked as he sat next to her.

"It's none of your business", she replied coldly.

"You don't have to be rude you know", he said but she kept silent.

"Cry all you want, if it can help you feel better", he said then she glared at him.

"Whatever your problem is, I know that you can overcome it", he said trying to lighten her up. She glared at him even more.

"Do you know how it feels to lose both of your parents at the same time", she hissed. It was now Athrun's turn to be speechless.

"Sorry, I didn't know", he said. They remained sitting but they were engulfed in a deafening silence. After a few hours, Catherine stood up so Athrun also stood up. She walked away and Athrun followed her. After taking a few step, Catherine stopped.

"Thank you", she said then continued walking. He smile inwardly and continued following her until she reached her dorm then headed to his own dorm.

AN: Please review^^...


	11. The Play

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny

Saxzer: I really cant find it...^^

blondeprincessa: My original plan was someone will call Catherine to inform her about the tragic incident. When I was typing, a question suddenly popped up on my mind.. "Who will call her?"/... lol... so i just changed it to how it was in the last chapter..haha...

Miyu Nanami: Auel will come back... but not too soon...^^

Fate Camiswil: Here... I'm publishing again... thanks to you..^^... I just can't let your effort in making me continue go in vain..., you're just too kind to me that make it hard for me to say NO..lol... thank you agian for the support... I don't know what to say anymore/ er...you already read this... and even made a review so thanks again...

AN: I'm really sorry for the ruckus that i've cause... Please disregard the note I've posted before, anyway, I already deleted it...uhmmm... I just want to acknowledge Cags101 and apparentdaydreamer for also encouraging me to continue publishing... i also want to inform you guys that i disabled the Anonymous Reviews...

The Play

The day of the play came. Everybody was busy preparing for the said event. There are students decorating the huge gymnasium. Section 3-Freedom was in their room getting ready for their part. The female lead was very nervous. She kept on pacing back and forth the room.

"Calm down Catherine, you're also making us nervous, you know", Miriallia said a bit irritated.

"Sorry, Mir. I just can't help it. Of all the people, why am I chosen for this role? What if I make a mistake out there and ruin the whole play? What if the audience doesn't like it? What if..."

"That's enough, Catherine. You do exceptionally well during rehearsals. And besides, we're all here to support you", Miriallia said cutting her 'what if's'.

"But still..."

"C'mon Catherine. You can do your role. We believe in you", Kira joined the conversation. "And besides, I'm with you. I'm also the main lead", he added.

"But you're going to wear a mask", she retorted and Kira sweat-dropped.

"Yes but I'm still going to take that off", he replied.

"Yeah right... At the end", she countered then rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but still. I know that you'll be fine later. Just take a deep breath and focus on the play. Don't think about negative things", Kira advised.

"You seemed to be used with this kind of thing.", she replied.

"Not really. It's just that I've always been picked for a role though not the main character", he explained.

"I see", she said.

"We should now go to the gymnasium so you can already wear your costume.", Miriallia said with her eyes shining with excitement while holding a camera which made Catherine sweat-drop.

The students from other section were already in a room in the gymnasium. Some of them were wearing costumes. They would be the first one to perform. In the corner of the room, the blue haired boy wearing the prince costume silently sat on a throne-like chair. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Thinking about your princess, eh Athrun", Dearka's voice sent him back to reality. He slowly looked at the tan boy standing in front of him.

"What do you want this time Dearka?":, he asked with seriousness in his voice.

"What's with the tone?", Dearka asked.

"Why are you bothering me?", Athrun countered.

"Because you're spacing out", he replied.

"So?", Athrun said as he looked at the direction opposite from Dearka.

"You're thinking about your princess", Dearka stated confidently. That sentence gained Dearka's expected reaction from Athrun. He was blushing.

"I don't know what you are talking about", he said trying to gain his composure. which made the smirk on Dearka's face grew wider.

"Then, why are you blushing?", he asked teasingly.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I said I'm not"

"You are"

"This is nonsense", he said then stood up from his chair and walked out of the room to go the comfort room. Unfortunately for him, Dearka followed him.

"She's pretty, blond hair, amber eyes", Dearka said which made Athrun's eyes widen in surprise but instantly went back to normal.

"I don't know who you are talking about.", he said. Dearka suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?", Athrun asked narrowing his eyes but Dearka did not mind it.

"Haha... You're in denial buddy", he replied.

"Geez Dearka... Can't you just drop the topic?", he asked irritably. Dearka shook his head.

"tsk tsk tsk... No, it's the first time that I see you so in love", he said.

"I'm not in love with whoever girl you're talking about.", Athrun said looking away from Dearka due to his red face.

"Just admit it. You love Catherine Hibiki, right? From section Freedom", Dearka said as his smile got bigger which caught Athrun off guard.

"Watch what you are saying. Just in case you forgot, I already have a fiancé.", he countered but soon frowned as he realized what he just said.

"See, you're really in love with her", Dearka said seriously.

"I'm going to repeat Dearka. I'm not in love with the girl you are saying. It's just you're imagination", he said coldly which sent fear in Dearka's spine then left. Dearka heaved a heavy sigh once Athrun was already far from him.

Section 3-Freedom was already in their assigned room in the gymnasium. Those who had roles were already wearing their respective costumes except for the female main lead. She still hadn't come out of the changing room. Miriallia was getting impatient as time went by.

"Come on Catherine, come out now", she yelled.

"No, I'm not going out with this dress", she replied from behind the door.

"If you don't come out now, I'll break the door", she threatened her. Suddenly, their class adviser came,

"What's the matter Miriallia?" she asked kindly.

"Ms. Murrue, Catherine won't come out of the changing room", she answered.

"Oh I see. Leave it to me", she said then walked toward the door of the changing room. "Okay Catherine. The game is over. Come out now", Murrue ordered.

"But if I do, Miriallia will apply make up to my face and beside, I don't want to be seen like this", she argued.

"If you don't come out, I have no other option but to fail all of you in my subject", Murrue said.

"But Ms. Ramius, you can't so that. I'm the only one who's at fault!", she said.

"Yes, but if you don't want to be seen like that, you cannot perform later, meaning, the whole class can't perform because you are the main character", Murrue reasoned out.

"Fine, I'm going out now", Catherine finally said which made her classmates and Murrue to become excited to see her.

:-):-):-):-):-)

The play started. Athrun was at the backstage reflecting about what Dearka had said when somebody tapped his shoulder.

"You should enter now", Heine whispered.

"Ah thanks", he said then did his part of the play.

Their section did well with their play Cinderella. Lacus played the role of Cinderella while Athrun was the prince. The play soon ended with the pair dancing.

It was now time for Section 3-Freedom to show off. They were also good. Sting, who got the role of Belle's father, passed by the rose garden of a huge mansion. The Beast caught him so Sting promised the Beast that he would send her daughter to him. After that, the Beast let go of Sting then the lights went off. The lights went on again and the Beast was shown. Then, a pretty girl with brown hair wearing a normal dress entered then the play went on.

It was now the part where Catherine was wearing a beautiful yellow dress and was dancing with the Beast.

Meanwhile, Section 3-Justice was now with in the audience. Athrun couldn't help but glare at the boy who was doing the role of the Beast. His frown got bigger and bigger as time went by and the two were still dancing. It even gotten worse when the mask was already removed and he could clearly see Kira's face. Even though he already wanted to leave, he could not because the teachers were guarding the big door. When the other section was already done with their play, Athrun still had the disgusted expression on his face.

:-):-):-):-):-)

It was like an unspoken agreement for Catherine and Athrun to go to the rooftop after class. Even though there were no classes that day, it was no exception. Every time they spent in the rooftop were always moments of silence. They did not bother talking because they were comfortable with that kind of treatment but today was different. Athrun initiated a conversation with her.

"You didn't tell me that you're going to be the main lead for you play", he said bitterly. Catherine looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"We're not even talking!", she retorted.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm just a stranger to you, right?", he said again with the same tone he used earlier.

"What the hell is your problem?", she asked raising her voice in irritation.

"What's my problem? You... You are my problem", he replied which surprise Catherine and even himself. "I... I'm sorry. It's just that we're always seeing each other here and you never told me that Kira's your boyfriend. What if he gets mad and just hit me randomly outside... it's not that I..."

"What the? Kira is not my boyfriend and I don't have a boyfriend", she yelled at him then left him thinking.

AN: I hope you like this chapter^^...


	12. The Awarding

Chapter 11

AN: Lol.. did I really say that I will not continue the story? based from my memory, I said that i will no longer publish the remaining chapters her..lol.. anyway, i will continue posting so it doesn't really matter..lol...

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter...

Fate Camiswhil: you even used your joint account just to review again..lol... thanks for that.., i guess you're not the only one with a crazy dream..haha

Miyu Nanami: thanks for the review

apparentdaydreamer: you should thank the one who encourage me to continue publishing^^... anyway, thanks for the pm..,

blondeprincessa: here is the next chapter...lol

Saxzer: Can you just add me? ..^^... please tell me that you are saxzer so i will accept you..^^ thank you^^

The Awarding

A few days had passed since the rooftop incident. They seemed to be avoiding each other. They never went to the rooftop as they normally did every afternoon. It was now the day of the awarding for those who won in the events for the English Week. The students were gathered at the gymnasium. The awarding for the first years and second years were already done. It was now time to announce the winner for the best play. Mr. la Flaga was the one announcing the winners.

"The section that won the Best Play is", he said and there was a drum roll. Every student was excited to hear the result.

"Section 3-Freedom", he finally said. "The main characters of Section 3-Freedom, please come here in front and get your award.", he added.

Kira stood up but Catherine did not. She seemed to be staring somewhere. Kira traced her line of sight and saw a blue haired boy who was looking at Catherine's direction. He just shrugged then Miriallia tapped her shoulder lightly then whispered something. Catherine instantly blushed then stood up and walked with Kira towards the stage. They got the trophy and had some pictures taken. After that, they went back to their seats. Mr. la Flaga continued announcing.

"Okay, let's now go to the Best Actor award", he said.

"The best actor for this year is...", he spoke then followed again by a drum roll.

"Athrun Zala of Section 3-Justice", he announced and every girl in the gymnasium shrieked in delight. Athrun stood up and glanced at Catherine then walked with a poker face towards the stage to get his award.

"Please stay on stage as I announce the Best Actress", Mwu told him.

"Now, we go for the Best Actress Award"

"And the Best Actress award goes to"

"Catherine Hibiki of Section 3-Freedom". All her classmates cheered with joy while she thought that she did not hear it correctly.

"Hey! Go up on stage", Miriallia told her. She blinked a couple of times before it sank unto her that she was really the best actress.

She stood up shyly and slowly went to the stage for the second time. She got the trophy and had some pictures taken with the faculty members. Mr. la Flaga called Athrun so they had no choice but to stand next to each other as their pictures were taken. Both of them were forcing themselves to smile in front of the camera.

000000000000000000000

After the awarding the principal announced that there won't be any class for the afternoon. The students were now in the cafeteria having their lunch. Catherine barely ate. She was just playing with her food.

"Is there a something bothering you, Catherine? You look gloomy these past few weeks", Shiho couldn't help but ask. Catherine looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me", she replied.

"Is it because of Athrun?", Kira suddenly asked. Everyone in their table was surprised and Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"No", she answered shortly.

"Why Athrun?", Lacus asked Kira.

"Oh well. I saw them looking at each other during the awarding so I thought there was a problem with them", Kira answered which made Catherine blush. Lacus smiled sweetly at Catherine.

"So, do you like him?", Lacus asked bluntly. Catherine's face turned into a darker shade of red.

"Of course not!", she shouted. Lacus frowned a bit.

"I see", Lacus just said with a disappointment in her voice.

"But isn't he your boyfriend?", Flay asked.

"Fiance", Shiho corrected her. Catherine was surprised.

"You already want me to be your fiancé eh, Shiho?", Heine's voice was suddenly heard. They looked at the direction of the voice and found a smirking Heine. Beside him were a glaring Yzak, a grinning Dearka, and a serious Athrun who were all holding a tray of food in their hands.

"Heine", Shiho greeted.

"Hi Athrun", Lacus also greeted.

"Lacus", he called a bit coldly which Catherine noticed.

"Why don't you join us", Kira invited.

"That's a good idea Yamato", Dearka said then sat on the vacant chair on the table.

"Hi Ms. Beautiful", Dearka said pertaining to Miriallia who just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever".

"I smell LQ here", Heine said while he sat next to Shiho.

"There is no LQ here, Heine", Miriallia replied.

"Fine so what were you talking earlier?", Heine said changing the topic. As Yzak and Athrun joined them on the table. They all resumed eating

"Nothing much", Shiho was the one who answered.

"Oh come on! Let us join the conversation", Dearka pleaded.

"Fine, we're talking about Lacus' and Athrun's engagement", Flay said straight-forward which made Athrun choke. Dearka tapped him on his back.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?", Flay asked innocently.

"No Flay. You did NOT say something wrong", Sai said sarcastically while Tolle laughed beside him then suddenly stopped to looked at the people raising their eyebrows at him.

"What? That was funny", he defended himself while the others just shook their heads.

"Why were you talking about it then?", Dearka asked curiously. Athrun looked at Catherine who was also looking at her. She noticed something in his eyes which she could not put her fingers into.

"Eh, we were just talking about Catherine's problem then Kira suddenly mentioned Athrun and that's it", Sai explained.

"But I don't see the connection between Catherine and Athrun", Heine commented then Dearka shook his head.

"Heine, my man, you are so late with the updates", Dearka said. Heine raised an eyebrow and asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Athrun's smitten with Catherine!", Dearka declared with confidence. Athrun, on the other hand sprayed the water he was drinking, Catherine blushed, Lacus grinned widely, Kira had a blank expression and the others had shocked faces.

"What the hell, Dearka!", Athrun yelled earning everybody's attention. He blushed due to embarrassment and slapped his forehead.

"Can you please stop staring", Yzak shouted to the other people in the cafeteria so they went back to their own business.

"I'm just telling the truth.", Dearka defended himself.

"Yeah, in front of her fiancé", Yzak said sarcastically.

Lacus smiled and spoke. "It's fine. I don't mind it one bit". Everybody stared at her in disbelief including Athrun. He already knew that Lacus had no feelings for him but he did not expect her to express it openly.

"Whoa, Lacus! You hate Athrun that much?", Shiho couldn't help but ask.

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't hate him but I don't love him either. He's like a brother to me", she answered.

"And who do you like?", Kira asked which earned a blush from Lacus.

"Why are you interested, neh, Kira?", Miriallia asked with her half lidded eyes.

"What's with the look, Miriallia?", Flay asked with disgust in her voice.

"Nothing", she replied innocently.

"We're diverting to our previous topic. So Athrun loves Catherine?", Heine said.

"No, of course not", Athrun refuted. It made Catherine a bit disappointed but she didn't know why.

"In Denial", Dearka said and everybody laughed aside from Athrun and Catherine.

"Enough with that. Let's just celebrate for our Best Actress and Best Actor", Shiho suggested.

"Oh yeah, congratulations, Catherine and Athrun", Kira said. Then, everybody congratulated them.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Athrun was walking at the back of the school when he saw a figure leaning against the wall. A mechanical bird came flying and perched on his shoulder.

"Athrun", the boy spoke.

"Kira".

AN: i know there's nothing much with this chapter but there will be something on the next.. hopefully...^^


	13. On the Rooftop

Chapter 12

Fate Camiswhil: I'm updating again..lol... I think this chapter will also remind you that cagalli lost her memories..lol

apparentdaydreamer: i think there is a progress her...lol

blondeprincessa: catherine's not yet over her dead parents. it's just that her attention's being diverted to athrun..^^

Saxzer: i already pm you^^... i think you'll get much kiligness here... -i hope so-

Miyu Nanami: lol... i almost posted this chapter without reading your review.. you see, i was about to post this a while ago but the computer cannot recognize my flash drive,,.lol.. it must be fate..^^haha

On the Rooftop

In the huge mansion in Onogoro, a six year old little girl wearing a pink dress was sitting on her bed while pouting. She also had pink hair band which adorned her long blond hair. She had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Princess, please come out now! The Zala's are already here.", a woman's voice said from outside the room.

"No, not with this dress", she yelled stubbornly.

"Your father will get mad if you don't come out now!", Fia pleaded.

"Let him be", she answered. Suddenly, a brown haired boy came and smiled at Fia.

"I'll handle this", he said.

"Thank you master Kira", she said with a bow then left.

"Sis, it's me. May I come in?", he asked.

"No", was the blonde girl's firm answer.

"Let us talk, please", he begged. Suddenly the door opened revealing the cute but stubborn princess.

"Wow, you're really pretty with that dress", he commented upon seeing her but instead of thanking him for his compliment she gave her a deadly glare. Kira just smiled at her.

"Look, no matter how much you deny it, you're really pretty", he said.

"No, I'm not. And you, of all the people know how much I hated dresses", she said then Kira shook his head.

"Let's go downstairs. Father is waiting for us", he said.

"I don't want", she replied.

"Cagalli, if you cannot do it for father, then, please do it for me. I want you to meet my best friend", he said then a green mechanical bird came flying then perched on Kira's shoulder. Cagalli blinked a couple of times.

"What's that?", she asked.

"Oh, this? Its name is Torii. Athrun gave this to me", he answered as he handed it to Cagalli.

"It is so cute", she commented.

"Just like you", an unfamiliar voice said beside Kira. Cagalli looked up to see a blue haired boy with a pair of emerald eyes. She instantly glared at him.

"Just who do you think you are to say that?", she asked.

"My name is Athrun, Athrun Zala", he said then plastered a boyish grin.

"That's not what I mean, stupid", she snarled.

"Cagalli! Watch your mouth", Kira reminded her.

"It's his fault Kira", she said then headed downstairs.

"Sorry about my sister, Athrun", Kira apologized for her sister.

"It's alright", Athrun replied then they followed her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Athrun was walking at the back of the school when he saw a figure leaning against the wall. A mechanical bird came flying and perched on his shoulder.

"Athrun", the boy spoke.

"Kira".

"Can we talk?", Kira asked.

"What for?", Athrun said a bit irritated.

"About Catherine", he said with a serious face.

"About Catherine? You don't have to worry, I won't take her away from you", Athrun replied. He was about to walk away but Kira prevented him to do so.

"You cannot deny the fact that she looks like my sister", Kira said. Athrun faced him.

"And so?", Athrun snapped.

"Look, Athrun. I'm not here to argue with you. I just want bring back our friendship", he said.

"It was long gone, Kira", he said.

"I know, but I still want to try. For Cagalli. I also know that I've said a lot of harsh words to you but it was because I was mad at that time", Kira replied. Athrun frowned upon hearing the name he tried so hard to keep from his mind.

"Look Athrun, bringing back our friendship won't return the life of my sister. But I'm sure that she doesn't want what happened to us when she left us. You are one of the important people in her life. So as her brother, I want to make her happy by seeing that we've already moved on about her death", Kira explained.

"I already moved on a long time ago so there is no need for that", Athrun refuted.

"You're seeing Cagalli from Catherine, right?", it was more like a statement than a question. Athrun did not spoke.

"The first time I saw Catherine, I was so confused. But I know that she's not Cagalli. That's just... impossible", Kira said.

"Because she's dead", Athrun said bitterly.

"But you're starting to like Catherine because she looks like Cagalli, right?", Kira stated.

"I don't like Catherine!", Athrun said almost shouting. Unknown to them, Catherine happened to pass by and heard what Athrun had said. She could not explain what she felt. It was like her heart was shattered into pieces. Not wanting to hear what Athrun will say, she ran away holding back the tears in her eyes. It was like her feet purposely lead her to the rooftop.

As usual, she sat on the corner and tears flowed freely out of her amber eyes. She still had not yet gotten over the death of her parents and now she's suffering from heartbreak. Wait! Heartbreak?

'No, I also don't like him. But why am I feeling this way?' she thought in her mind. It seemed like fate was playing with her because after a couple of hours, Athrun came and saw her tears. It pained Athrun to see her cry but he chose not to ask because he already knew about her parents' death. As he always did, he sat beside her. She was glaring at him and it made him uneasy.

"Are you still mad at me?", he decided to ask but there was no response from her.

"I'm sorry", he said but Catherine remained mute.

"What's your problem?", he finally asked.

"It's none of your business", she replied in a low and cold voice.

"Have I done something wrong?", he asked again.

"Can you just leave me alone?", she yelled which surprised Athrun.

"Sorry but I chose to stay beside you", he replied upon recovering. He showed her a sincere smile.

"Why are you so stubborn?", she asked.

"Because... I..."

"Because what?", she snapped.

"Because I like you", he finally blurted out and blushed which surprised Catherine. Suddenly, Catherine laughed bitterly. It was now Athrun's turn to be shock.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious about what I've said", he said a bit irritated.

"I'm laughing because you're so funny. Do you really think that I will believe you?", she answered.

"What do you mean by that?", Athrun was really confuse.

"I just heard you say that you don't like me, and now you're telling me that you like me. Are you some kind of bipolar? Or are you really crazy?", she asked sarcastically.

"You heard me talking with Kira?", he asked and Catherine nodded.

"I just said that because I really thought that you have a relationship with him and, I... I'm jealous of course" he admitted.

"You're what?", she asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Do I really need to repeat it?", he asked with an innocent look.

"No, not really.", she replied then they fell into silence again.

"Do you like me?", he asked which caught Catherine off-guard.

"I... I don't know. I don't understand what I'm feeling about you. You seemed to be familiar to me but I can't recall why. And it felt like my heart break when I heard you said that you don't like me", she said while blushing. Suddenly, Athrun smiled and said, "It's because you like me, too", which made Catherine blush even more.

"Don't be too full of yourself, Zala", she said

"Athrun", he replied.

"Huh?", she was confused.

"Just call me Athrun", he clarified.

"Why would I call you that? We're not even friends", she said.

"Yes, we're not friends because you're my girlfriend", he said full of confidence.

"Hey, since when did I became your girlfriend?", she snapped.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago", he replied with his boyish grin.

"I never said that I like you", she defended herself.

"But you did not say that you hate me", he reasoned which made Catherine sigh.

"You are impossible", she said then hid her face on her palm.

"Hey", he called as he moved closer to her. When she looked up, their lips accidentally touched. They instantly pulled away avoiding each other's gaze.

"So... sorry", he said.

"It is an accident, you...you don't have to apologize", she said still blushing hard.

"I actually enjoy it", he confessed. Catherine's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you saying, Zala? That was a mistake! No matter how much you like me, if you really do, you're still engaged with Lacus", she said sulkily.

"But I don't love her, and it's pretty obvious that she doesn't love me too", he said.

"But still, your engagement is ump", Catherine was not able to finish what she was saying when his lips claimed hers. She tried to push him away but he only tightened his hold on her. After a few seconds, Athrun finally pulled away.

"What the hell was that for?", she yelled.

"I just feel like doing it. Your saying so many things that is not really necessary", he explained.

"I hate you", she said then turned to walk away.

"I love you, too", Athrun replied. Catherine was already on the door blushing madly.

AN: was that fast? should i change it? lol...


	14. Troubles

Chapter 13

Saxzer, apparentdaydreamer, Fate Camiswhil, Miyu Nanami: thanks for the review... hehe...

falconrukichi: I don't know why you placed "TRASH" to your favorite stories... but thanks anyway... I actually deleted it because it wasn't meant to be read by anyone... i was just trying if i can update using my phone... and it worked...^^

Troubles

A month had passed. In that time, Catherine managed to avoid Athrun. Everytime he was approaching their group, she would instantly make an excuse to leave. It did not go unnoticed by her friends, especially the blue haired boy.

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, Catherine, Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho were in their room having their conversation when somebody knocked on their door. Shiho was the one who opened it.

"Oh, Hi Athrun, What are you doing here?", Shiho said which made Catherine uneasy.

"Hello Shiho, Is Catherine there?", she heard that familiar voice said.

"Yes, she's here. Is there a problem concerning her", Shiho asked.

"No... I mean yes... I need to talk with her", he answered while stuttering.

"I see", she said then opened the door wider for Athrun to see Catherine which made her frown.

"What do you want?", Catherine asked rudely while approaching the door.

"We need to talk", he replied seriously.

"We're already talking", Catherine retorted.

"Privately", he clarified.

"Seriously, Zala, there is nothing to talk about", she said.

"There is Catherine... and you know it", he replied.

"Are you deaf? Or you did not understand the sentence 'There is nothing to talk about'?", she asked a bit irritated.

"Why are you avoiding me?", he finally asked.

"I'm..."

"Don't deny it. I'm not blind. You are avoiding me", Athrun said raising his voice which sent an unexplainable feeling to the girls in the room.

"Excuse us for a while", Athrun said then grabbed Catherine's hand and dragged her with him. Athrun brought her to the rooftop.

"Geez... You don't have to drag me all the way here", she complained.

"If you agreed to talk to me, then I wouldn't need to drag you here", he countered.

"What the hell is your problem?", she asked with anger in her voice.

"Why are you avoiding me? And for the second time, don't deny it", he said.

"Fine, I am avoiding you, so what?", she replied.

"So what? That's all you can say?", he asked with sarcasm.

"What do you want me to say then?", she countered.

"I want to know the reason why", he demanded.

"Fine, I don't like you!", she answered out of irritation which made Athrun unable to speak.

"Now that you know the reason, can I already go?", she asked.

"I don't believe you", he said coldly while hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Tsk... I already tell you the reason, whether you believe it or not is not my problem anymore", she replied.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked again.

"I'm telling you that I don't like you to avoid giving you the wrong impression and put your hopes up. I'm not the type of person that will allow others to continue loving me even though I know in myself that I don't like that person", she replied annoyed.

"You know what? I'm tired hearing your lies", he said and Catherine gritted her teeth.

"Ugh! You are impossible", she said then attempted to leave.

"Are you just going to be like that? Running away from me?", he asked then looked at her. She could see his dangerous looks.

"What do you want me to do, huh?", she asked with a sigh.

"Admit that you love me too", he said then walked towards her and hugged her. Catherine tried to break free from him but he was too strong that she felt so weak and gave in. Tears flowed out freely from her amber eyes.

"But this is wrong!", she said while crying on his chest. He caressed (I don't know if this term is appropriate here) her hair which somehow soothed her troubled soul.

ooooooooooooooo

After Catherine and Athrun left, the three girls were left in the room and continued their interrupted conversation when Shiho's phone rang. She got her phone and answered it.

"Hello?", she said.

"Hi Shiho, are you free now?", the voice from the other line asked.

"Uhmmm... yeah, why?", she asked.

"Can we meet now, at the back of the school?", he said.

"Ah, sure... but what for?", Shiho asked.

"It's a surprise", the guy said then hang up.

"Hello, Heine!", Shiho called but it was too late.

"What's the matter?", Miriallia asked.

"It's Heine. He said that he wants us to meet", she explained.

"What for", it was Lacus who asked this time.

"He did not say it", she answered. She bid them farewell then went out of the room and headed to their meeting place. Once she arrived there, she did not see Heine. In fact there was no one there. Suddenly, someone placed a handkerchief on her face and she lost consciousness.

ooooooooooooooo

Murrue was walking along the busy street of Aprillus City. She was going to the bookstore to buy a novel book. Once she entered the store she went to the literature section. While scanning the titles of the books in the shelf, she found the one that caught her attention. The title of the book was 'In Denial'. When she was about to get it, someone else beat her to it. She averted her gaze from the muscular arm to the face of that person.

"Principal la Flaga!", she suddenly said.

"Ms. Ramius, I didn't know that you're going here", he said.

"Uhmmm... I'm looking for a nice book to read", she replied.

"I see... You're going to buy this book", he asked as he showed the book in his hand.

"Supposedly, but you got it first and that's the last copy, I think", she explained with a forced smile.

"You can have it", he said then extended his hand to her to give the book. Murrue waved her hands in front of him and said, "No, you don't have to. I'll just go to another store" which made him frown.

"I insist!", he said firmly and forcefully placed it on her hand then turned to leave.

"Wait", she called then he turned back to look at her.

"Are you sure?", she asked then Mwu shook his head.

"Yes. I'm sure. Stop asking or else I might change my mind", he replied.

"Thank you", she said with a smile which Mwu returned with a warm smile.

"It's nothing", he said then left. Murrue paid for the book and went out of the store. She walked a little and reached the town square. She sat on a bench and started reading the book. It was almost dark when she decided to head back to the campus. She was walking the same street she passed by this morning when the rain fell. It was a misfortune for her because she forgot to bring her umbrella. She placed the book in the plastic bag to prevent it from being wet and ran to the nearest waiting shed. There, she saw her co-teacher in Archangel Academy who seemed to be drunk.

"Arnold? What are you doing here?", she asked kindly then he laughed.

"Murrue! I never expect to see you here", he said. He looked different from his normal self.

"Is there a problem?", she asked worriedly then he suddenly engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Hey, What are you doing?", she protested as she tried to break free from him. He tried to kiss her but luckily Murrue managed prevent him from doing so. Then out of the blue, somebody tapped Arnold on his shoulder. He looked at the newcomer to receive a painful punch which made him stumble to the ground. He wiped the blood near his lips and stared at the man who punched him. His look was terrifying that Arnold and Murrue could not find their voices.

"Next time you lay your fingers to her, that's not all you will get", he warned Arnold then placed his arm around her waist and opened his umbrella. They left the drunken Arnold all by himself.


	15. Panic

Chapter 14

Saxzer: where did you get lost? just pm me for clarification okay? you can also message me in fb..haha

falconrukichi:

lyn18,

The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list:

Pen Name: falconrukichi  
>Profile: .netu/2328480/

Story: Trash  
>Link: .nets/7872877/1/

This is an automated email. Do not reply to this email. To disable these  
>emails, please login to your account and disable Plus+ Alerts.<p>

Message Service

that's the message I got in my mail...

Miyu Nanami: I'm glad that I can make you happy..^^ hehe... and about yzak and Shiho... you got it right!...

Fate Camiswhil: hehe.. it's not Yzak...hehe... about Erica... uhmmm... i prefer to keep silent..hehe... i dont want to be a spoiler...^^.. oh and about the "galli" nickname... it's not a typo..^^... there is a story behind it which i don't intend to share..^^hehe

PANIC

The young Cagalli wearing a dress was running around the mansion with the young Athrun following her. She ran really fast that Athrun was having a hard time catching up with her. When she reached the stairs, she instantly climbed onto it and used it as slide so she immediately got to the ground floor. Athrun was really shock with what he witnessed. It was his first time to see a girl do such stunt. He shook his head then ran downstairs calling her name.

When he reached the bottom, she was nowhere in sight, he ran towards where he last saw her and passed through an empty hallway until he reached a dead end. The hallway he just passed through had many rooms. It was difficult for him to indentify which room she went without going into each rooms. Suddenly, he heard something broke from inside a room. He hurriedly entered the room and saw a frightened Cagalli and a broken vase.

"Hey, are you alright?", he asked. He could see the forming tears in her beautiful amber eyes.

"The... the vase... I ... I... didn't mean to break it", she said as she could no longer hold back the tears in her eyes. Athrun panicked!.

"Hey, don't cry... please... Shhhh... it will be alright... Shhhh...", he said. He really didn't know what to say.

"Th... that vase... it's precious to my father... he'll get mad if he knew that I broke it", she said then cried harder. Athrun scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry... we'll do something. Fix yourself now, please", he said. Without anymore word, she wiped her tears and went to the washroom to wash her face. When she returned, it seemed that she did not cried at all which amazed Athrun.

"Let's go", he said.

"Whe... where?", she asked.

"To your father, of course", he answered.

"Are you kidding me? Do you want me to be scolded?", she shouted at him.

"I will handle it, don't worry", he replied.

"But...".

"Trust me, okay? I will never let them hurt you in any way. I will be your knight. I will protect you from all of them", he said as if he really mean those words. They went to her father's office and talked with him. Athrun's parents were also there.

"Cagalli, Athrun, what can I do for you?", he asked kindly.

"Uncle Uzumi, I have to tell you something", Athrun spoke.

"What is it then", he asked.

"We were playing hide and seek a while ago and I entered a room on the ground floor. Then, I... I accidentally tripped on the table then the vase... the one with the blue rose design… it fell on the floor and it broke", he said with his head down. Cagalli looked at him surprised.

"What?", Uzumi shouted.

"I'm really sorry Uncle!", he apologized.

"Uzumi, we'll just going to pay for the broken vase", Patrick Zala said.

"No need. It's just a vase. What's more important is the kids are safe, right", Uzumi said.

"Did you two get hurt?", Lenore asked then Cagalli and Athrun shook their heads.

"You may go now. Just be careful next time, okay?", Uzumi said. Then the two left after promising that they would behave themselves.

The two went to Cagalli's room and talked.

"Why did you do that?", she asked.

"I told you I will protect you, right?", he said.

"But still... it was my fault", she replied.

"Just don't mind it", he said.

"Thank you", she said then looked away from him.

"It was nothing. So are we friends?", he asked then extended his hand to her.

"Friends", she said then took his hand and shook it.

Shiho woke up in a room familiar to her. The wallpaper, the door, the tables, everything in the room as familiar to her. It was her own room in their mansion.

What surprised her the most was the fact that she was wearing a freaking dress. She looked dirtily into the dress and tried to open her wardrobe to find a comfortable one but it was locked. She tried again but failed. Then, she went to the door but it was also locked. That was when she started to panic. It was only then that she remembered the events last morning. She continuously knocked on the door and shouted for anyone to open it. It seemed like someone heard her when the door suddenly went open and revealed Heine wearing a tuxedo.

"Wha... what the hell is going on Heine?", she demanded for an answer.

"I told you, I have a surprise for you. Come with me", she said with a smirk.

"No, not until you tell me what I need to know", she said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Now... now... don't be stubborn. Don't spoil the surprise", he replied.

With a sigh, she obliged with his request. They went to the party hall of the mansion and saw a lot of people. As Shiho was walking towards her mother, she did not noticed that Heine left her side. Then, her mother grabbed the attention of the crowd. She also saw Yzak and her mother approaching her mother.

"What's going on, Mom?", she asked in a whispered but her mother just smiled.

"I'm proud to tell you all, that my daughter, Shiho Hahnenfuss is engaged with Ezalia's son, Yzak Joule", her mother said with the microphone. Shiho could not believe what her mother just said. It was as if, it was a nightmare (wait! Nightmare? It was her DREAM…hahaha). Shiho, not wanting for her mother to be humiliated, went on with the show. She smiled as Yzak stood next to her and placed his arm around her waist while smiling.

"Mom, we need to talk later", she whispered.

"Of course, dear", he mother replied. After some time, Shiho and Yzak got tired of all the 'wish you all the best' and congratulations' they received so they decided to go to the veranda where they could be alone and talk.

"Do you know anything about this?", Shiho asked.

"No", he said briefly. Shiho sighed and started to appreciate the silence of the surrounding. Yzak suddenly broke that silence.

"Heine is here", he said.

"I know", she replied.

"He seems to know something".

"I believe so".

"But he is your boyfriend! He could have told you".

"Unfortunately, he did not", she replied sharply.

"What have I gotten myself into"

"You're not the only one, Joule"

"What do you suggest we do? It is you after all who have a relationship with another person. To tell you the truth, I really don't care who I get married with", he said which surprised Shiho(again).

"I don't know what to do at the moment... but... wait... don't you have someone you love?", she asked.

"She's taken", he admitted which made Shiho frown.

"I see. Do I know her?", she asked quite bitterly.

"Yes".

"Oh".

"You're really dense", he muttered but Shiho heard him.

"What was that supposed to mean?", she asked a bit irritated.

"I'll leave it for you to think", he said then made his way back to the crowd.

AN": Sorry if this chapter is not good..T.T... and my writing is degrading...maybe i'll take a break for a while..^^... besides i'm really busy with school works... until next time..^^ hope you'll review..


	16. Plans Revealed

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny.

Fate Camiswhil: Get a BOYFRIEND? You've got to be kidding me... I don't even have a CRUSH..T.T... hehe... and I'm not actually looking for one..^^...I'm happy being single...

falconrukichi: there really must be a problem with your account... i received another messages for my other fic..T.T...

Miyu Nanami: Why is heine so indifferent? ... maybe i'll answer this in the next chapter... MAYBE^^...

Saxzer: thanks fro the review^^

apparentdaydreamer: Yeah... seeing some characters in their different sides is fun..hehe

Baka4Anime: Shiho here is dense only when it comes to Yzak's feelings for her..^^

Saki-Hime: Thanks for the review...^^ I'll try to improve my writing... I'll TRY... but I cant promise..^^

Plans Revealed

It seemed like the rain would not stop any time soon. The stores in the city were already closed. There were a few people stranded in waiting sheds and in front of the stores. Inside the black car, Mwu was driving while gritting his teeth. Murrue, on the other hand, was staring outside the car's window to avoid looking at him. She subconsciously pulled the jacket he gave a while ago tighter.

"Are you cold", he couldn't help but ask upon noticing her action. Murrue faced him with a surprised look but eventually shook her head in response. There was another moment of silence.

After a few minutes, they finally reach the campus. He parked his car on the usual place and get out with an umbrella. Then, he opened the other door for her and they shared the umbrella. He pulled her closer for her not to get wet more which earned a light blush on Murrue's cheek which he failed to notice. Then, he walked her to her apartment.

"Thank you for saving me back there", she said upon arriving at her door. Mwu's face became serious once again.

"You need to be more careful", he said coldly.

"I'm going to resign", she said without looking at him. Mwu's eyes grew wider.

"Wh... why?", he asked with his faltering voice.

"It's not safe for me to stay here", she replied.

"If you're worried about Mr. Neumann, I will fire him", he said.

"It's... it's not just about the incident a while ago", she answered

"Then what is it?".

"It's... it's...", she couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"It's what?", he asked losing his patience.

"It's you... me... us", she finally said.

"What about us then?", he asked seriously.

"The more that I stay here, the more that I will hope that there's still a chance for us. Everytime I see you, I wish that we were like before... because... because... I...".

Without letting her finish her statement, he claimed her lips with his own. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She tried to resist the kiss but her heart told her otherwise. After a few seconds, her mind returned to its normal state so she pushed him away.

"We shouldn't be doing this! You're already engage!", she said.

"But we love each other. I can talk with Erica to cancel the engagement", he insisted.

"Do you think that I will agree with that? Erica is just too kind to be hurt!", she argued.

"So what do you want me to do? Marry her even though I know that I love you?", he asked raising his voice.

"But that is for the better", she said weakly.

"What's going on here", a woman's voice said. They both looked at the direction of the voice to find Erica.

"E... erica? What are you doing here?", Mwu asked.

"Just visiting", she replied with a grin.

"Erica, we can explain", Murrue said panicking.

"You don't really have to explain. I saw everything", she said still smiling.

"I'm really sorry Erica", Mwu said.

"Don't be... It's actually my plan", she replied.

"Plan?", Murrue asked.

"Yes, to bring you back together... Unfortunately, both of you are just too stubborn to admit that you both love each other. And please don't fire Arnold. I actually asked him to do that", she replied.

"But... why?", he asked.

"Come on Mwu, it's pretty obvious that you still love her after so many years had passed", she said.

"You're not mad?", Murrue asked to clarify things out.

"Nope", she replied.

"So the threat about Murrue was also part of your plan?", he asked remembering the time when somebody called him and told him that he got Murrue.

"Yes", she replied.

"Why didn't you just tell me?", he asked.

"It's more fun if you guys will admit it to each other", she replied.

"Then, our engagement is already dissolved right?", Mwu asked which earned a nod from Erica.

"So, we're now an official couple, eh?", he asked Murrue. Murrue shyly nodded.

"GREAT! Then, that calls for a celebration!", Erica exclaimed.

"Aren't you too happy for someone who was broke up with her fiancé, eh?", Mwu teased.

"I'm just happy for both of you. You two deserve to be together", she replied.

ooooooooooooooo

The School Festival was fast approaching. The Student Council was having a meeting regarding the said event. Athrun Zala, the president, was presiding it. Shiho, as the secretary was taking down what they had talked about. After a few hours of discussion and suggestions the meeting was adjourned.

Everyone went out of the Student Council office except for Shiho and Athrun.

"I heard that you are engage with Yzak, congrats", Athrun said.

"But he doesn't like me", she replied.

"Hmmm... where did you heard that?", he asked.

"From him", she answered.

"He said that?", he asked again in shock.

"No... I mean... not directly... but certainly mean the same thing", she replied with a frown.

"So what did he said?".

"He said the he's in love with someone... and that someone is already taken", she said with made Athrun smirk.

"You're really dense, Shiho", he said then prepared to leave.

"Huh? Yzak also tell me that... What do you mean by that?", she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm not the one who should tell you the answer... It's only Yzak who can tell you... unless you realize it on your own", he said then left Shiho deep in thought.

"Guys are really confusing!", she blurted out to no one.

"And girls are so dense", a voice spoke. She looked at the direction of the voice to find Heine leaning against the door frame.

"Not you too Heine!", she warned with narrowed eyes.

"Hey... don't get mad at me! It's your mother's plan", he defended himself.

"We both know that I like Yzak... or maybe even love him... but to be engage with him just because of a stupid agreement is not something that I want. If ever we'll get married in the future... a want the reason to be love", she said then Heine smirked. Unknown to Shiho, Yzak was just standing behind Heine. Shock is really evident on Yzak's face.

"Yes, I know... but can you stand seeing him with another girl?", Heine asked. Shiho could not find her voice.

"See... you can't", Heine concluded based from Shiho's reaction then there was a moment of silence but he broke it after a few minutes.

"You can have your presence known, you know", he said which surprised Shiho.

"Wha...", Shiho was unable to finish what she was saying when Yzak showed himself.

oooooooooo

As usual Catherine was in the rooftop reading her favorite manga when Athrun came.

"What's that?", he asked. Catherine looked up to face him and answered, "Fairy Tail".

"You're reading Fairy Tale?", he mocked.

"Idiot! Fairy Tail... as in F-A-I-R-Y T-A-I-L", she snapped then showed him the cover of the book.

"Ah... I see", he said then she went back to reading. Athrun sat beside her and tried to read with her but Catherine shoved the book away and glared at him.

"Don't read!", she said which made Athrun pout.

"Why not?", he asked.

"I don't want others reading with me. It makes me feel uncomfortable", she reasoned out.

"Fine, then, can you stop reading while I'm here", he requested.

"Nope", she said then read again. He grabbed the book from her and hid it on his back.

"Hey!", she exclaimed.

"I will not give this back to you until you pay attention to me", he said with a dangerous look.

"Fine, I'll stop reading... Now, give it back to me", she said.

"Is that a promise?", he asked.

"Promise", she said desperately.

"Okay, here", he said then handed her the book which she accepted then placed inside her bag.

"You're mean!", she said with a pout.

"You're the one who's mean. I went all the way here just to see you and you're giving attention to your book", he replied.

"Whatever Zala!", she said playfully.

AN: I'm not really confident about this chapter but since it is asucaga day... i think that i should update... i'm not really planning to include an asucaga scene^^..


	17. Captured

Chapter 16

falconrukichi: thanks for the review..^^

Saxzer: haha.. thanks... i remember something from the word "epic"...lol.. and guess what? i'm lost with my own fic...T.T

Fate Camiswhil: if i did not write the prologue, i don't know where i'm leading this fic..haha

Saki-Hime: thanks for the review and for pointing out the errors in my other fic but... i don't think i can edit it any time soon..^^

caelumnoctis23: haha... i was a mwuXmurrue fan before becoming an asucaga fan..haha.. but i still love them..^^ but not as much as asucaga...^^.. oh by the way.. i won't be taking HUM 2 until fourth year..huhu... they replaced it with speech com 1... (systemone, why are you so cruel to me)... sorry cael... you know how much i wanted to take that subject next sem...T.T..

AN: Sorry guys for the super late update... i was so frustrated the past few weeks.., actually i still am so sorry if this chapter is so crappy..^^... and please forgive me for the errors...^^.. i don't have the time to edit it...

Captured

The 7 A.M bell rang. Ms. Ramius entered the room with an unusual smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked "blooming" which everyone in the classroom noticed but no one dared to ask why.

"Good morning, class!", Murrue greeted with glee.

"Good morning, Ms. Ramius", the class greeted back.

She had the same smile on her face all throughout the period. Even though the students wanted to ask, they were afraid that it would just ruin her mood.

A few minutes before the end of the first class, the door went open and revealed an equally ecstatic Mwu which surprised the students and Ms. Ramius.

"Hi Ms. Beautiful", he greeted while smiling from ear to ear. Now, the whole class of 3-Freedom was confused.

A dark shade of red was present on their female teacher's face.

"It's... It's still a few minutes before my class ended", she said while stuttering.

"I know! That's why I went here early", he replied.

"Awww... Mr. la Flaga can't wait to see Ms. Ramius", Tolle teased which made everyone laugh. The newly reconciled couple blushed at the comment. At this point, they seemed to understand what was going on.

"Congratulations!", the students greeted them.

"Thank you but you need to reserve that for our wedding", Mr. la Flaga said as he walked towards her and placed his hand on her waist with a proud smirk on his face. Murrue couldn't help but blush even more upon hearing the word 'wedding'.

"So when is it?", Flay asked excitedly with a dreamy look on her face.

"We're not yet getting married", Murrue answered for she didn't want to talk about that matter now. It was not that she doesn't want to be married to him. It's just that she's too shy to talk about it in front of her students. Besides, Mwu has not yet proposed to her.

"But it will still go there, Ms. Ramius", Sai joined the teasing.

"Yeah, you two look good together", Kira commented.

"Okay class, that's enough. We don't want Murrue to reject me when I propose, do we?", Mwu said. Murrue bid her students good bye since it was already time.

"When did you became a couple?", Miriallia asked.

"Last Saturday!", he answered proudly.

"How?", Flay asked.

"It's highly confidential", he replied with a smirk and the student complained.

"Guys... Enough with this. Let's start the lesson", he said changing the topic. The students tried to extract information about their teacher's love life in between the discussion. Mwu seemed to be an expert with dealing with them as he refrained from answering the questions thrown to him.

"Oh, before I forgot. There will be no classes in the afternoon but you are required to attend the students meeting for the upcoming school festival. The Student Council will lead and attendance will be checked.", he informed the class then left after saying "good bye".

* * *

><p>During lunchtime, the group were gathered at their usual seat with the exemption of Athrun and Shiho.<p>

"Where is Shiho?", Catherine asked. Everyone looked at her.

"She's part of the Student Council so she is basically preparing for the meeting later", Lacus answered.

"Oh... I see", she replied. She did not bother asking about Athrun to avoid being teased by them.

"By the way, has Athrun told you that our engagement is already dissolved?", Lacus said gleefully.

Catherine on the other hand choked on her food upon hearing his name. She drank water and coughed a bit.

"It's none of my business", she managed to say but Lacus shook her head.

"No, Catherine. It is something that you should know so that you and Athrun can be a proper couple", Lacus said. Actually, Catherine already knew about it since Athrun told her when they were on the rooftop. In fact, she was very happy about the news but she tried her best not to show it.

"Please stop it Lacus. There is nothing between us", she pleaded.

"Why don't you just admit it? That you have feelings for him? Why do you keep on denying that you like him?", Miriallia was the one who asked.

"Not you too.", she said.

"C'mon Catherine. Athrun already expressed his feeling for you. Don't you want to be happy?", Kira stated.

"That's true. Athrun already told us that he has a thing for you", Heine joined the conversation.

"Catherine, don't make things complicated for the both of you when you can be together happily", Lacus advised.

"Is there something that's bothering you?", Flay asked.

"Please don't tell us that you don't like him because it's pretty obvious that you do", Dearka joined the conversation.

Catherine couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, I like him. So what?", she blurted out.

"There! It is easy, isn't it?", Lacus said while smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. It's your turn", Catherine gave her an evil look.

"M... my turn?", Lacus suddenly felt nervous.

"Who is the guy you're in love with?", she asked mischievously.

"Well... he... uhmmm...".

"It's me", Heine suddenly uttered.

"WHAT?", everyone in the table said except for Heine and Lacus.

"How about Shiho?", Miriallia asked. Yzak suddenly sprayed the water he was drinking. Everyone looked at him with suspicion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", Yzak snapped.

"Tell us something we don't know, buddy", Dearka said with an evil grin.

"I have nothing to tell you", he said as a faint shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Ha ha ha...Yzak is in love with Shiho!", Kira announced.

"Shut up Yamato!", he snarled irritatedly.

"Admit it!", Catherine shouted.

"Not you too, Hibiki", he said with a glare but it did not have an effect on her.

"C'mon Yzak... You're already engage!", Heine said making Yzak blush even more.

"Shiho and Yzak are already engaged? No way!", Miriallia blurted out.

"Who's engaged?", a husky voice suddenly spoke behind Catherine.

"Hi Athrun! Shiho!", Lacus greeted them so they greeted back.

"Yzak and Shiho!", Flay replied to Athrun's question. Shiho blushed hard.

"Wh... why are you talking about that?", Shiho asked while stuttering.

"It's a long story", Catherine answered not wanting the conversation to go back to her and Athrun.

"I guess... it started with me and Catherine, eh?", Athrun said with a smirk as he placed an arm on Catherine's shoulder. She gave him a glare and shoved his arms away from her.

"There is nothing between us", she said. Although Athrun was a bit taken aback by her words, he tried to hide it and smiled sweetly at her.

"No need to deny it, Catherine. They already know that we love each other", he said.

"KISS", Dearka exclaimed. Catherine glared at him but the others supported Dearka's request.

"NO!", Catherine shrieked.

"Why not Catherine?", Athrun asked with a sly smile.

"Because I said so and that's it", she said firmly. Athrun had a childish pout on his face which Catherine found cute but would never tell it out loud.

After they were done eating, the group went to the gym. They found their seats as Shiho and Athrun went to the other student council members.

'Athrun is among the student council?', she thought.

Then the meeting began, Athrun, as the president of the student council did the talking. He announced the plans for the upcoming school festival. Each year level are allowed to choose what they want to do but they all need to participate in cosplaying. He also discussed what the student council talked about the said occasion. Then the meeting ended.

"You didn't tell me you are the president", Catherine said as they were walking side by side with each other.

"You never asked", he simply replied.

"Whatever", she said then increased her pace.

"Wait", Athrun said as he matched her speed but Catherine walked faster until she was running.

"Hey", he called as he ran after her. Damn, she ran pretty fast. Due to his athletic build he was able to catch up with her and embraced her tightly.

"Let me go", she said.

"No...can't do", he replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

It was raining very hard. Hope was falling with every drop the rain poured. Thunder roared and the lightning was frightening.

The little blonde princess was in a room. Her eyes were blindfolded and her hands were tied on her back. Her feet were also tied up. She was screaming for help but no one heard her. She was alone in that room. Then, she heard the door went open.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?", she asked while crying.

"I just want you dead", her captor said which sent fear to Cagalli's soul.

"Why?", she asked with her faltering voice.

"So I can get my money", he answered.

"You're killing for money? You're disgusting", she yelled.

"Shut up! If you don't keep your mouth shut, I will shoot you with my gun", he warned her.

"Even if I don't shut up, you will still shoot me, right? So what's the point of being silent?", she mocked.

"Why you!", he said as he got his gun and pointed it to her.

"Wait! Don't kill her yet... I still need her", a voice which was very familiar to her said. She couldn't be wrong. It was him. She silently cried upon finding out who wanted her dead.


	18. The Cosplay

Chapter 17

Saxzer: Sorry again for confusing you with the previous chapter^^

Fate Camiswhil: haha.. yes Mwu and Dearka are somewhat alike..^^... i think my review in your fic tells a lot about this fic...auel will be back pretty soon...haha i already made an outline of the WHOLE story so there are 17 more chapters to go before the prologue..

Nina: Thanks for the review^^ and sorry if the story is too fast... i need to finish this asap.

Miyu Nanami: I missed your review too...

caelumnoctis23: Thanks for your review... oh and about shinnXstellar... i'm not sure if I can include them here..^^... it's really hard to manage a lot of pairings...haha... and shinn is not yet appearing in this fic... and i'm not so sure if he'll be here...hehe... you do know that i'm not really fond of shinn,... but i don't hate him anymore...lol

AN: Sorry if it took me so long to finally update^^

**The Cosplay**

The day of the school festival came. Everybody was busy preparing for their section's presentation. All of the students were in their costumes. Even though the Student Council was the organizer of the event, they were also included in the cosplaying since the teachers were the ones who will choose the winners.

Kira and his classmates were having a final touch with their decorations for their cafe when the door went open and revealed a hooded person and Miriallia, who was cosplaying Hinata of Naruto.

"Kira! You should have chosen a character with a different name as you", Miriallia commented. Kira, who was cosplaying as Light Yagami of Death Note, laughed.

"Haha... I heard Dearka is cosplaying as Naruto", Kira replied.

"What? Are you serious?", Miriallia asked. Kira just nodded.

"Just my luck", she said as she slapped her forehead. Kira stared at the person beside Miriallia and that person noticed it.

"Why are you staring at me, Kira?", she asked.

"Oh, it's you Catherine. Who are you cosplaying?", Kira replied. Catherine slowly removed the hood covering her head.

"Erza Scarlet", she replied while grinning. Her red wig that was tied up in a ponytail by a black ribbon really matched that of Erza but she did not wear contact lens but she also had Erza's earrings.

"Then why are you wearing that robe with hood?", Kira asked confused. Catherine sighed then answered.

"Because I don't like the costume", she said. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Then you shouldn't have chosen that character", he replied in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't get me wrong Kira. I like Erza. It's just that Miriallia forced me to wear her costume that does not really suit my taste", she explained.

* * *

><p>flashback<p>

_Catherine was on her bed reading another chapter of her favorite manga when Miriallia and Lacus entered their room. Shiho was also in her own bed looking at some magazines deciding who she would cosplay._

_"We bought costumes for us!", Miriallia exclaimed happily._

_"Nice! So I'll no longer think of who I will cosplay", Shiho replied smiling as she placed the magazine she was holding on her bed. "So who did you choose for me?", Shiho asked._

_"Here!", Miriallia said as she throw some clothes to her._

_"Thanks", she said then went to the comfort room to try it on._

_"Uhmmm... Miriallia, you shouldn't have bought a costume for me... You see... I already chose who a want to cosplay", Catherine said._

_"It's Erza, right?", Miriallia said with a smirk. Catherine's amber eyes widened in surprise._

_"Ho... How did you know?", she asked._

_"Gut feels", she said as she searched for the costume in the paperbag._

_"Here it is!", she said and Lacus giggled beside her._

_"What is that?", Catherine asked. She was so disappointed with the costume._

_"It will look good on you, Catherine", Lacus said with a dreamy look._

_"No... I will not wear that costume", she replied then crossed her arms on her chest._

_"But Cagalli, we bought this for you", Miriallia insisted._

_"It's still a NO", Catherine replied firmly._

_"But... But...", Miriallia pretended that she was about to cry._

_Catherine felt guilty so she eventually agreed._

end of flashback

* * *

><p>"Oh, I see", Kira replied.<p>

"Kira!", a girly voice said. They looked at the blonde girl on the door.

"Hey, Catherine! We exchanged hair color", Flay exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah", Catherine replied with a smile.

"How do I look, Kira?", she asked her boyfriend as she twirled around.

"You look beautiful, Misa", Kira replied.

"Thank you", she replied then went near him and cling on his arm.

"You two look good together. Can I take a picture of you", Miriallia asked. Flay and Kira agreed.

While Miriallia was taking some more shots of the couple, screams were heard outside. Due to curiousity, they took a peak and saw a light blue haired guy surrounded by many girls. That guy had a unique tatoo on his right face.

"Jellal", Catherine muttered.

"Isn't he the love interest of your character?", Kira asked. Catherine looked at him and answered,"eh? Sort of".

'Jellal' tried to push away the crazy girls surrounding him. He looked at different directions until his gaze met hers. Catherine was lost with his emerald eyes.

"Erza!", Athrun exclaimed then made his way to her. All of the fangirls were looking at her with deadly glares but Catherine glared back at them.

"What the hell is your problem, Zala?", she asked quite rudely as the others watched them.

"What's with the attitude, Erza?", he asked playfully which made the girls to envy her. Catherine did not like it one bit.

"Are you out of your mind, Jellal? We are enemies. You are being brainwashed. You shouldn't act so friendly around me", she said smirking.

"And aren't you supposed to be trying to get me back? The old me? The 'me' who was your childhood friend", he asked smirking.

"Drop the act Jellal. You're just going to use me to get away with those fangirls of yours", she replied. Athrun laughed.

"You know me too well, eh? Erza", he said.

"I should. I've been fooled by you before, and I won't let that happen again", she said. He walked towards her and tilted her chin. Their faces were too close for comfort.

"No matter what you do, Erza. You know that you love me... And only me", he said then walked away. Catherine seemed to be frozen due to his last words.

"Hey, Erza, you alright?", Miriallia asked. That brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Ah yeah... I'm fine", she said then they walked back to their room. She just ignored the glares she was receiving from the girls.

"The best actress and actor show off in the hallway", Kira said teasing Catherine.

"Shut up", she said while blushing.

"Is it just a coincidence? Or you two talked about who you will cosplay?", a smirking Flay asked.

"We did not talk about it, okay? It's just a coincidence", Catherine replied with a pout.

"You're so cute when you're pouting", Kira commented as he pinched her on the cheek.

"Ouch... That hurts", she complained. Kira, Flay and Miriallia just chuckled.

Meanwhile, Shiho and Yzak were at the part of the campus where people don't usually go. They were sitting on the grass facing each other. Shiho was wearing Tenten's costume while Yzak was cosplaying Neji. She couldn't help but recall what transpired the other day.

* * *

><p>flashback<p>

"_See... you can't", Heine concluded based from Shiho's reaction then there was a moment of silence but he broke it after a few minutes._

_"You can have your presence known, you know", he said which surprised Shiho._

_"Wha...", Shiho was unable to finish what she was saying when Yzak showed himself._

_"Y... Yzak...", she stuttered then looked at Heine._

_"What's the meaning of this?", she asked him. Heine smiled at his friend._

_"Just get this over with", he replied then left. She was about to stop him but Yzak held her wrist. She couldn't help but blush._

_"Is it true?", he asked seriously while Shiho looked away._

_"Does it matter?", she retorted bitterly. Yzak raised an eyebrow._

_"Of course it is!", Yzak replied. Shiho bowed her head a little. Her bangs covering her eyes. Unexpectedly, Shiho laughed. Yzak's eyes widened in surprise._

_"What's so funny?", he nearly shouted at her._

_"You", she said in between her laughter._

_"Look... I did not go here just to be laughed at by you and I don't have the...", Yzak was silenced when Shiho faced him. Although she was smilling, her eyes told him otherwise. It was full of loneliness._

_"Just forget what you heard", she said then turned to leave the room but Yzak prevented her from doing so for the second time._

_"We're not yet done talking", he hissed._

_"There nothing left to talk about", she replied without looking at him._

_"You're not yet answering my previous question", he asked while unconsciously tightening his grip on her wrist._

_"Why do you still want to know? What if I tell you that it's true... That I like you... Will it change something about us?... Of course... The answer is 'no'. It won't change anything because you're in love with some other girl... You're only engage with me because of a stupid agreement of our parents", she blurted out. Tears were threatening to come out of her purple eyes. Yzak smiled which made Shiho glare at him._

_"You are really dense eh... Hahnenfuss", he said then leaned forward and claimed her lips. Shiho was surprised by his action. She blinked a couple of times before she pushed him away._

_"What was that for?", she yelled at him which made Yzak chuckle._

_"I love you Hahnenfuss... You are the girl that I am talking about when we were in our engagement party", he said. Shiho couldn't believe what she heard._

_"You mean to say, all this time... I am jealous of myself", she said._

_"That's another way of saying it", he said._

_"You're so mean", she replied._

_"You are! You made me believe that you like Heine", he said. Shiho laughed._

_"I guess you're right. I love you too... Joule", she said then he hugged her._

_"By the way, what's with you and Heine?", he asked curiously as he loosened his embrace._

_"I asked him to be my boyfriend because of Miguel", she replied._

_"Miguel?"_

_"He courted me before and no matter how many times I rejected him, he's still following me wherever I go.", she explained._

_"I'll make sure that no other guy will have you. Because you're mine and mine alone", he whispered on her ears._

_"Aren't you too possessive?", Shiho commented and they both laughed._

end of flashback

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?", she finally asked while staring at the surrounding that's why she didn't noticed that he was blushing.<p>

"I... I just want to do things properly", he answered then his hand searched for something in his pocket. He kneeled on the grass and took out a small box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful ring with an ametyst stone.

"Will you marry me?", he asked.

"What is this for?", Shiho asked once she found her voice.

"I don't want us to be engage without me proposing to you", he explained.

"Of course I will marry you", she answered while smiling. Yzak placed the ring on her finger and kissed her on the cheeks.

"I love you, Shiho", he whispered on her ears.

"I love you, too, Yzak".

The door of 3-Freedom opened and Athrun came in. Flay greeted him and lead him to a table.

"What do you wish to order, Sir?", she asked gleefully.

"Uh... Ms. Misa... Can I request for Erza to be my waitress?", he asked while smiling broadly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But Erza has some important thing to do", Flay answered.

"Oh... I see... I want a...", Before Athrun could say his order, Flay chuckled.

Athrun raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong Ms. Misa?".

"I was just kidding, Sir. I will call Erza now. Please wait for a while", Flay said then left. Catherine came out and walked towards Athrun's table. She no longer has the robe so everyone could see her wearing the gothic lolita dress that Erza wore in the anime. Everybody was staring at her especially the boys. The girls seemed to envy her.

"Can I have your order, Sir?", she asked while forcing herself to smile holding a small notebook on her left hand and a ballpen on the other hand. Athrun was in daze upon seeing her. He just stared at her like an idiot.

"What is your order, SIR?", she asked again while yelling the last word which brought Athrun back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry", he said while blushing. "I want a cup of coffee and mocha flavored cake", he added.

"Okay Sir, Please wait for a couple of minutes", she said then walked towards the counter. After a couple of minutes, Catherine came back with his order.

"Here's your order, Sir", she said as she placed the cake and coffee on the table. "Enjoy your food", she added as she bowed her head and turned around to leave.

"Wait!", he said as he held her on her wrist.

"Want to join me?", he invited.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Sir. I'm still working", she said.

"Your shift is done, Erza", Kira yelled from the counter. Athrun smirked while Catherine glared at Kira.

"There's no more problem. Sit here with me", he said.

"Thanks for the offer Jellal but my answer is still no", she said then left the room grabbing her robe and put it on. Athrun placed some amount on the table and followed her. As usual, she went to the rooftop.

"What's wrong with you?", Athrun asked.

"Could you please leave me alone. I want to have some time with no one else but myself", she said.

"Did I do something wrong that offended you?", he asked as he walked towards her.

"No", she answered briefly.

"Catherine, you know that you can always tell your problems to me and..."

"Zala... Please leave"

"But..."

"What I do or what my problem is definitely none of your damn business. You're just a friend Athrun and nothing more. I never agreed to be your girlfriend so you can't tell me that you are my boyfriend", she said quite rudely. Athrun was taken aback by her words. It pained him to know that the girl she likes just consider him as a simple friend.

Feeling a bit guilty, Catherine spoke again.

"Look Athrun. I know how you feel about me since you already told me about it for quite some time now. I never intended to hurt you Athrun. That's why I want you to forget that feeling now that it not yet so deep. I don't want you to continue that false hope of yours that we can be together because...", she explained.

"Enough!", he said. "I won't give up on you Catherine. I don't know what your problem is but I want you to know that I am here for you. No matter what happens... No matter how many times you push me away, I will continue to love you until my last breath", he said.

"You've gone crazy", she said.

"Yes... I'm crazy for you", he said showing her his boyish grin.

"And corny", she added.

"But I'm serious Catherine", he said.

"We have no future Athrun. Don't waste your time on me", she insisted.

"How can you say that when we haven't tried yet?"

"There's no point in trying when it's just going nowhere", she yelled at him tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"I'll leave you for now. We'll talk again when you're in your right mind.", he said then left. Once he left, her legs gave away so she sat down on the floor and let out her tears.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn", she murmured.

It was now one o'clock in the afternoon when Ms. Ramius suddenly came.

"Is there something bothering you?", Murrue asked as she sat beside her. Catherine wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"He's so stubborn", she said.

"Athrun?", Murrue asked.

"Yes", she answered.

"Why don't you give him a chance? Don't you love him?", she asked.

"Love is not enough to keep a relationship", Catherine countered.

"It's really hard to maintain a stable relationship but it's harder if there is no love involve, isn't it?", she replied.

"We cannot have all we want"

"That's true. But isn't it great if we make the most out of what we have and what we could have?"

"We can be happy for the time being, but what about the future? We cannot make our decisions in a rush. We'll just regret it"

"At least you tried", Murrue reasoned out. Catherine smiled weakly.

"It's not as simple as it looks like", Catherine said.

"You're the one who's stubborn", Murrue commented.

"It's for the better"

"If say so. It's hard to change a person's point of view especially if that person is as stubborn as you", Murrue said.

"He'll undertand. Hopefully", she said.

The students were required to attend the awarding of the best cosplayers that afternoon but she chose to stay there where she could be alone and avoid seeing Athrun for the time being. Ms. Ramius left a few minutes before the program started.

The gang, as well as the other students, were already gathered at the school grounds were the bonfire will be lighted.

"Where is Catherine?", Lacus, who was cosplaying as Ren of Erementar Gerad, asked upon noticing the absence of their friend.

"She hasn't come back since she left our room in the morning. Didn't you follow her, Athrun?", Kira said. Athrun was once again brought back to reality upon hearing his name.

"Huh?", he asked.

"Didn't you follow Catherine when she left our room this morning?", Kira repeated his question. There was pain in his heart when Athrun heard Catherine's name. Although he said that he won't give up on her, he couldn't help but doubt if he'll really do it or not seeing how much Catherine insisted that he stay away from her. He loves Catherine but if she doesn't want to be with him, he cannot force her to.

"Uh... She went to the rooftop", he answered.

"What's the problem, Athrun?", Kira asked. After their talk a few months ago, they were once again best friends with each other.

"Everything is fine, Kira", he lied. He didn't want to share his burden to his best friend.

"If you say so", Kira knew that he was lying but he thought that it was not the right time to talk about it.

"I'll go fetch her", Shiho suggested.

"I'm going with you", Yzak said. The others looked at each other with the knowing look.

"She said she wanted to be alone", Athrun said.

"But is she alright?", Miriallia asked worriedly.

"She's a strong girl. So she should be fine", Dearka, who was in Naruto's costume, said.

"But she's still a girl", Flay countered.

"She's fine. She'll just yell at us if we approach her now", Athrun said forcing a weak smile.

"You have a point there Athrun", Heine, who was cosplaying Coud van Giruet, said then turned to the girls.

"If she's not in your room when you come back, we'll look for her", he said and the others agreed.

"She's fine", a voice said from behind Lacus.

"Ms. Ramius", the students called.

"She's fine. I assure you". The students thanked her and then she joined the faculty.

The program started. Principal Mwu had given his speech. It was now time to announce the best cosplayers. Mrs. Aisha was the one assigned to tell the winners, one from the boys and one from the girls.

"Okay, it was a coincidence that our best cosplayers came from a single section", she said then the students cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: I just want to greet CAELUMNOCTIS23 a happy happy BIRTHDAY!... I know it's in the 26th... but i got a summer job so i can't update on that date though my original plan is to update on your birthday... i'm really sorry cael...T.T... and i can't ask you to open my account again just to update this..lol... speaking of which, i have no idea if you already read this chapter when i asked you to open my account... luckily, i haven't made this AN at that time... by the way.. i did not change my password so you are free to read the chapter next to this^^ that's if you want... just look for it in the doc manager..^^<p>

Please review...

by the way, did anyone notice that i used erica as one of the teachers in chapter 2: Bestfriend? that's actually an error..^^.. i'll change it some other time


	19. Hopeless

Chapter 18

Hopeless

A few months had passed since the school festival but Catherine was still avoiding Athrun. At first, Athrun was like a stalker following her wherever she went but she would always ignore him so he thought that it would be better for them to give her some time alone to reflect but until now, Catherine hadn't approach him yet. A pink haired girl, from the same section as he was, was not helping at all. She kept on following him and was so clingy that irritated him the most. Ever since the school festival, she always clung on his arm like a leech so she was always with him while following Catherine. Maybe she just added to the reasons why Catherine was ignoring him. Whether Catherine was jealous or not, he didn't know. All he knew was that his relationship with Catherine would not get better any time soon.

(flashback)

_"Okay, it was a coincidence that our best cosplayers came from a single section", Aisha said then the students cheered. "Are you excited to know who won as our Best Cosplayers this year?", she asked then the students shouted, "Yes!"._

_"Our Best Cosplayer for the boys is...", she said then there was a drumroll. The students yelled the name of their bet._

_"Athrun Zala who is cosplaying Jellal Fernandes", she announced. The female fans shrieked in delight and some boys also cheered. Athrun went up to the stage and got the trophy and remained on stage as instructed by Aisha._

_"Who do you think won the Best Cosplayer for the girls?", Aisha said. The students once again shouted the names of their bets._

_"And the Best Cosplayer for the girls is none other than... Meer Campbell cosplaying as Euphemia li Britannia", she said with her microphone._

_Ms. Ramius frowned. She knew that Catherine was better than that girl but the other faculty members never saw Catherine in her costume so she couldn't argue with them._

(end of flashback)

Ever since the two of them won, Meer was always with Athrun. Athrun never complained so Meer assumed that he liked her. During lunch break, Meer was with the gang instead of Catherine. Although they really wanted to shoo her away, they don't want to be rude with her. On the other hand, Catherine was alone on the rooftop while eating her food.

After class, she was always in the rooftop. Athrun no longer went there because he knew that she was avoiding her and he didn't want Meer to know their 'special' place. Catherine grew distant not only with Athrun but all of her friends for some unknown reasons. In their room, she would only talk to them if it was really important. It was like they were all strangers to her.

Athrun was blaming himself for the changes in her. He thought that it was his fault that Catherine was also avoiding the others. The group could only talk about this matter when Athrun was not around because of Meer.

"Why are we letting her in our group? She so ugh!", Miriallia can no longer hold her frustrations about Meer. They were now in their new 'hideout', a place they chose to go to everytime they felt like it and of course, Athrun and Catherine didn't know about that place yet.

"Chill... Miriella!", Dearka tried to calm her down but the result was the other way around, it only made her angrier.

"Elsman, don't say my name if you cannot say it properly!", she yelled with a death glare. Dearka stared at her with a confused look.

"Mir, Dearka's only kidding, right Dearka?", Kira said trying to settle the matter. Dearka turned to look at him but the confused look was still there. Kira sweatdropped.

"You really don't know her name, do you?", Shiho said.

"Eh, you guys always call her Mir, so how am I suppose to know her name? I think I heard her name once or twice", Dearka complained.

"You mean to say that you really don't know Mir's name?", Flay butted in.

"It's Miriella right?", he asked innocently while scratching his head.

"Stupid jerk", Miriallia muttered but they heard it.

"Isn't it obvious that the name you know is incorrect?", Yzak joined the conversation.

"Oh", that's all he could say. The others looked at him as if they wanted to eat him alive.

"Hey... Relax guys, I was only kidding... Of course I do know her name", Dearka said.

"What a joke!", Miriallia said then left the group. They tried to call her back but failed.

"You're really a jerk, Dearka", Flay said.

"But I really know her name", Dearka insisted.

"Nice try Dearka", Heine mocked.

"Miriallia Haw! That's her name, right?", Dearka said which made all of them speechless. After some time, Shiho punched him on the head.

"Ouch... what was that for?", Dearka asked rubbing his head

"You don't have to tease her that much", Shiho said.

"Why not? She's so fun to tease", Dearka replied while grinning.

"You're hopeless Dearka!", Yzak said.

"Yeah right, buddy", Dearka replied.

"Don't mess up with Miriallia or else, you'll regret meeting me", Shiho threatened him with narrowed eyes and Dearka sweatdropped but managed to answer "Yes ma'am", with a mock salute.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Athrun was in the soccer field bench together with Meer. He was staring at the clouds ignoring the flirty girl beside him.<p>

"Athrun, it's my birthday tomorrow, I want us to have a date", came Meer's annoying voice but the blue haired boy seemed not to hear.

"Athrun!", she called while pulling on his shirt's sleeve which brought Athrun back to reality.

"Ah... What did you say?", he asked in an emotionless voice.

"I'm just asking if we can have a date tomorrow since it's my birthday!", she askeed while tightening her grip on his arm.

"Ah, Sorry but I can't go with you. I already have plans for tomorrow", he answered a bit coldly.

"But it's my birthday!", she tried to persuade him.

"It's still a no", Athrun continued to decline.

"But my birthday won't be complete without you", she continued to plead with teary eyes but it did not have any effect on Athrun. Instead of agreeing, he gave her a glare and stood up.

"Look Meer. I am not your boyfriend nor your friend so stop bothering me! You've been a nuisance to me ever since the school festival", he said harshly.

" I... I thought you like me as I like you", Meer said as she burst out into tears,

"I never said that I like you. So quit with the act and don't you dare follow me ever again. I'm sick and tired of your presence, Meer. I can't do what I want to do and I can't go where I want to go with you following me around. I can't even hang out with my friends properly", he yelled at her which made her ran away from him due to fear. Athrun had the expression that he wanted to kill the girl.

Once Meer was out of sight, he let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bench.

"You're evil", a girl's voice said from behind Athrun.

"She's really annoying", he answered back without looking at her.

"Where did the gentle Athrun Zala go?", she asked as she sat beside him.

"I'm already like this even before entering this school", he countered.

"But you've change ever since you met Catherine, right?", Miriallia said.

"I did not", he denied.

"We're not really close Athrun, but... I know that you're a total jerk before you met Catherine. So I think that she changed you",she replied.

"Not really", he said.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"You'll know eventually, But not now. By the way, what are you doing here?", he said.

"That stupid Elsman is getting into my nerves", she answered irritably while Athrun smirked.

"I think he likes you", he said mischievously. Miriallia twitched her eyebrows before answering.

"Are you out of your mind? If he really likes me, he should have known my name", she countered.

"But he does", Athrun replied remembering Dearka's notebook full of her name.

"You've got to be kidding me... He called me Miriella just a while ago", Miriallia said crossing her arms on her chest. Athrun tried his best to control his laughter but failed miserably. He clutched his stomach while laughing.

"What are you laughing at eh... Athrun? And why are you with Miriallia?", Dearka asked with a hint of jealousy. After receiving several threats from Shiho, he decided to follow Miriallia and apologize.

"Speaking of the dev... Wait! Did I hear it correctly? He calls me 'Miriallia' and not 'Miriella'?", she asked Athrun who just nodded his head in response.

"Wow, did Shiho forced you to learn my name?", she asked mockingly.

"Look, I cam here to apologize. Oh and I'm sorry for disturbing your date with Mr. Perfect here", Dearka said while sending glares to Athrun then left. Athrun couldn't help but laugh at his friend's action.

"What's wrong with him?", a confused Miriallia asked.

"He jealous", Athrun answered plainly.

"Jealous, huh?", Miriallia repeated with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. Then, she saw a brown haired boy together with a blond haired girl walking while holding hands.

"Isn't that Catherine and Kira?". she asked pointing to the two figures across the field. Athrun turned to where Miriallia was pointing and saw them. When Miriallia looked at Athrun, she sensed the green eyed monster inside of him.

* * *

><p>Kira was walking with his hands inside his jeans' pocket when she took a glimpse of the blond haired girl going out of the main building's entrance.<p>

"Hey Catherine!", he called catching the attention of the girl. She looked up to see the brown haired boy waving at her. Then, he ran towards her.

"Can we talk?", Kira asked flashing his cute smile. Catherine returned the smile but it was a forced one.

"Sure", she said.

"Let's go somewhere else", Kira said then grabbed her hand and lead her to where he wanted them to talk. As they passed near the soccer field, they did not noticed Athrun and Miriallia because they were on the other side of the field. They walked further where there people can no longer see them and sat under the giant Sakura tree.

"Why are you distancing yourself to us?", he asked quite straight forward.

"I... I don't want to give false hope to Athrun", she answered truthfully. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"But... Don't you love him?", he asked.

"It's not the point!", she exclaimed.

"So what's your point?", he asked with a challenging look.

"I'm sick, Kira! And it's incurable. I only have a few years to live. Maybe 4 to 5 years", she said as tears flowed out of her beautiful amber eyes. The news shocked Kira. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry...", Kira said as he embraced her. He patted her head trying to console her.

"Don't tell it to anyone please", she said as she cried on his chest.

"Promise", he said. Unknown to them, Athrun and Miriallia were watching them from a safe distance. They did not hear what they talked about but they could see that they were hugging each other. Miriallia looked at the boy beside her. He was hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"Let's go, Mir", he said then walked away.

"Wait!", she said then followed him while still turning her head towards the two figures.

When Catherine's tears subsided, she sat up again and wiped her tears with her hands.

"How did you know about it?", Kira asked worriedly.

"Last month, my parent's lawyer came here to Aprillus to settle their last will... Then he told me that I have this disease. He said that my parents found out about it when I was still young and they were trying to invent a cure for it... but now that they're gone, I don't think that I will be treated... He also told me that I only have 6 or 7 years to live", she narrated. Tears were starting to flow out of her eyes again.

"Shhhh... We're all here for you Catherine", he said as he wiped her tears.

"Thank you, Kira. But I want to go through this alone. I don't want to be a burden to all of you. That's why I asked you not to tell a soul about it. Not even Athrun. I don't want them to be worried about my condition", she replied as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Catherine, you need to live your life to the fullest. You don't have to distance yourself from us. Don't you want to be happy for your remaining years you still have? You don't have to tell them if you don't want to but at least let us take a part in your life", he said.

"And let you suffer when I'm gone? I don't think so", she said shaking her head.

"Don't you think that we are affected by what you are doing? Catherine, we are your friends. It pained us that you're not hanging out with us lately", he countered.

"But the pain that you'll undergo when I'm gone will be less if I don't let you guys closer to me", she said but Kira shook his head.

"No, Catherine. It will be the same. They'll realize the truth eventually", he said.

"But..."

"I'll keep this secret of yours, but please, don't distance yourself from us", he pleaded.

Catherine sighed and replied, "Fine". Kira smiled weakly.

"Thank you", he said.

After some more minutes of conversation, Catherine and Kira decided to go back to their respective dorms. As they passed through the soccer field, they finally noticed Athrun and Miriallia sitting on the bench. Catherine looked at Kira who just nodded his head once then they walked towards the pair. They stood in front of them.

"Mir... Let's talk... Privately", Kira said. Miriallia nodded her as she understood what Kira wanted to imply. She stood from her seat and walked away with Kira.

"Athrun...", she started.

"Don't say it Catherine. I already know", he said coldly. Catherine's eyes widened in surprise.

"You... you already know?", she asked stuttering.

"It's Kira, right?", he said as he looked up to meet her gaze.

"What do you mean it's Kira?", she asked. She was really confused.

"He's the reason why you don't want us to be in a relationship. Because you're just using me to get him jealous since he already have a girlfriend!", with that Catherine slapped him on his left cheek.

"I never know that you thought of me that low", she said with a clenched fist.

Athrun touched the part of his face that Catherine slapped and smirked.

"Why? You can't admit the truth to yourself. That you are using others to get what you want, huh?", he said.

"Why you!", she was about to slap him again but thought otherwise.

"Athrun I did not go here for us to argue. I just want us to be friends but if cannot accept the friendship I am offering you, then so be it. I'll not bother you anymore", she said then turned to leave. Athrun wanted to stop her and hold her in his arms but no word came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Catherine returned to her dorm and found her roommates there. She smiled at them and spoke.<p>

"I'm really sorry for my behavior this past few weeks though I can't tell you my reason yet", she said. The other three girls looked at each other then smiled.

"It's alright, Catherine", Lacus said.

"You're our friend no matter what", Shiho seconded.

"Welcome back!", Miriallia said then the four of them hugged.

"Thank you", Catherine replied.

* * *

><p>Please review...^^ Oh just want to thank <span>Fate Camiswhil<span>, Miyu Nanami and Saki-Hime for the reviews...^^

I also want to thank Saxzer and empatheticsympatheticpathetic for reviewing in my Tagalog fic.. I love you guys..^^ It really means a lot to me... salamat talaga...^^... sna matapos ko n 2 para magawa ko n ung binabalak kong horror...haha...^^

here's the summary:

**Cagalli received a free ticket to a resort. When she went there, she found out that she was not the only one with the free ticket. And to make things worse, her ex was also there. When she tried to leave, the door won't open and they were all trapped in the huge creepy mansion.**

so, what do you think? hehe... but of course, i won't be writing this fic until i finish this...^^

Belated Happy birthday cael...^^


	20. Little Sis

Chapter 19

Little Sis

The most awaited day of the students finally came. They were now free from school and they wanted spend their vacation in their chosen destinations. All the students were so excited while packing their things except for Catherine. Even if she go back to their house in Orb, there would be nobody welcoming her but she didn't want to spend her vacation in the campus either.

"Is there a problem, Catherine?", Miriallia asked worriedly when she noticed that her friend was silent. Catherine looked up and forced herself to smile.

"It's nothing, Mir. I was just thinking about something", she replied.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine", Shiho joined the conversation.

"I agree. You look so gloomy and you are so silent today. Please tell us what's bothering you, Catherine. We're friends", Lacus seconded. Catherine sighed before answering.

"Well, now that both my parents are gone, I will be staying in our house alone. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine", she said forcing another smile on her lips.

"You can stay in our house if you want", Shiho offered.

Catherine shook her head. "I'll be fine", she refused the offer. "Besides, my parents' lawyer told me that there is a surprise for me. Who knows, maybe my parents assigned somebody to be my guardian", she added.

Suddenly knocks were heard from behind the door. Lacus opened it and revealed the same blue haired lady Catherine met during her enrollment.

"Oh, hi Auntie Lenore", Lacus greeted the older lady and kissed her on her cheeks.

"Hello, Lacus dear. How are you doing?", Lenore greeted back with a warm smile.

"I'm doing fine, What brought you here, Auntie?", she asked.

"I'm here to fetch Catherine!", she exclaimed excitedly. "Is she inside?, she added.

Although surprised, Lacus managed to answer "Yes".

"Come in, Auntie", she invited her to go inside.

"Thank you", the bluenette said then entered their room.

"Miss Lenore! It's nice to see you again", Catherine greeted her upon recognizing her. The woman went near her and gave her a tight hug.

"It's really good seeing you again", she replied then she released her. Catherine couldn't help but blush because of the woman's action.

"Hi Auntie", Shiho greeted her.

"Oh, hi Shiho. You're looking more and more beautiful every single day", Lenore said which also made Shiho blush.

"Auntie!", she exclaimed.

"I'm just telling the truth, Shiho dear", she said patting her head.

"Oh, Auntie Lenore, this is Miriallia Haw, our roommate", Lacus introduced Miriallia to the woman.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Ma'am", Miriallia said and Lenore smiled at her. Miriallia couldn't help but admire the beautiful face of the bluenette.

"Just call me Auntie. Nice to meet you", she said extending her hand to the brunette. Miriallia hesitated at first but accepted it anyway.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Aunt Lenore?", Shiho asked.

"I'll be bringing Catherine home", she said happily with her twinkling eyes as she clapped her hands together. Catherine's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? M-me? B...b...But why?", she stuttered

"I'm a good friend of Via and Ulen. They asked me to take care of you just in case something happen to them", she explained.

"So this is the surprise the lawyer was talking about, huh?", she said. Lenore laughed a bit.

"I see he didn't tell you", she said. "Are you done packing your things?", she asked.

"Yes", she answered. In fact, all the girls were done.

"So, shall we go, now?", Lenore said excitedly.

"I suppose", Catherine replied with a smile. She's comfortable with the woman's company.

"Then let's go", she said then got one of Catherine's baggage. She refused her help at first but Lenore was so persistent. They bid good bye to the other three girls left in the room. They walked towards the parking area of the school and rode in Lenore's car. It was the same car Lenore used when they last meet.

"So how are you, Cagalli?", Lenore started another conversation while driving.

"I'm doing well", she replied while staring at the surroundings.

"That's nice to hear", she said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sorry for being a bother to you. I don't know what I can do to repay you", she said as she turned to look at her.

"You don't need to repay me. You are my friends' daughter and I'm treating my friends as family so basically, you are part of my family", she replied.

"Thank you very much for your kindness. I don't know if I really deserve it", she said.

"Don't think about it. It's not like I'm forced to do it", Lenore replied as she took a quick glimpse of the blonde from the corner of her eyes.

"But still...", Catherine was about to protest but Lenore cut it.

"Look, I'm doing this not because I have to. I'm doing this because I want to", Lenore said. Catherine smiled at her.

"Who knows, you might marry my handsome son! If that happens, then we'll be a real family", Lenore spoke again to tease her. Catherine's face turned red.

"Ms. Lenore!", she retorted.

"Oh! And just call me Auntie just like when you are still little", Lenore replied while silently laughing at Catherine's reaction. When Catherine did not respond, she spoke again.

"Oh, if you don't want Auntie, then call me Mommy", she said with a teasing grin. Again, Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise.

"Auntie!"

"What? Do you already like someone?", she replied.

"No... But", she answered thinking about a certain midnight blue haired guy with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Then my son still has a chance on you!", Lenore said happily which made Catherine sigh for the umpteenth time that day.

"Let's just drop this topic, Auntie. I'm really not in the mood to talk about that stuff. Everything is just so complicated and you know it", Catherine said with a pleading tone.

"It is us who makes our lives complicated", she replied while calmly driving.

"It's not like we wanted our lives to be complicated", she countered.

"But we are the ones who made the choice", she replied.

"That's true but there are several things that we need to consider. We cannot be selfish and let others be hurt just to make ourselves happy", she said while Lenore smiled.

"Look Catherine, life so unpredictable. We never know how long we are going to stay here in this world so we better make the most out of it and keep in mind to follow what your heart desires because it is the only way to make you happy", she said.

After a few more minutes of travelling, the finally arrived at the Zala Mansion. It took them quite some time to reach the mansion itself since it was a little bit far from the gate. Before they stepped outside the car, Catherine spoke.

"Please don't tell him yet about my secret", she said.

"If that's what you want, then so be it. But keep in mind that he'll definitely know it sooner or later", Lenore replied with a gentle smile.

"I know. But I think that this is not the right time for him to know", she replied.

"Or, you're afraid about his reaction when he finds out that you are Cagalli", Lenore said.

"I already prepare myself for that. I just don't want him to get involve with this trouble", she answered.

Then, they went out of the car and they were greeted by the butler of the house. The maids got Catherine's baggages and carried it to her room. They entered the mansion and saw Patrick Zala sitting on the sofa while reading the newspaper. Upon noticing the newcomers, he put it aside and greeted his wife and Catherine.

"Hi honey", he said then took a peck on her cheeks.

"Welcome to our humble home, Ca... Ca... What is it again, hon?", he said as he looked at her wife.

"It's Catherine, sir! Catherine Hibiki", she replied with a smile on her face. But in her mind, 'You call this a humble home, huh?' since it was pretty obvious that the mansion was really expensive as well as the furnitures and other stuffs inside and outside the extremely huge mansion.

"Oh, Catherine. What a nice name. And please just call me Uncle Patrick", he said.

"Ah... Okay then Uncle Patrick", she replied.

"Oh... Where is our son, Honey?", Lenore asked.

"Catherine?", a voice said.

The three of them looked at the direction of the voice to find Athrun at the end of the stairs.

"A...Athrun!", she said in surprise.

"There you are Athrun! Come here", Lenore told her son. Athrun went to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What is she doing here, Mom?", he asked while staring at Catherine.

"She'll be staying here with us!", she exclaimed. "And it's good that you two already know each other", she added.

"Catherine's parents are good friends of ours so we'll be her guardian", Patrick explained.

"And Catherine, just so you know, Athrun is the son I'm talking about", Lenore said.

"I... I see", Catherine said hiding her surprise. Then a thought hit her mind. "You mean to say Uncle Patrick here is Chairman Zala?", she asked.

"Yes and it's not a big deal. We're family here", he said.

"Athrun, why don't you show Catherine her room while we prepare our lunch", Lenore said sweetly. Athrun, being the obedient son that he was, agreed.

"Please follow me, Ms. Hibiki", he said with formality in his voice which did not go unnoticed by the other people in the huge receiving area.

"Athrun dear, just call her Catherine. She'll be staying here with us all throughout the whole vacation so be friendly with her. She'll be like your sister", Lenore told her son.

The idea of Catherine being his sister created a tingling pain in his heart but he tried hard not to show it.

"Okay, mom", he said casually then turned his gaze on Catherine.

"Let's go then, little sis", he said.

"There, that's better than Ms. Hibiki", Lenore commented.

The poker face remained on Catherine's face as she followed him while the older couple went to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to", Catherine suddenly spoke as they walked in the hallway.

"As if you can find your room on your own", he replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"You know what? Just tell me that you don't want me to be here and I will leave! I can manage to live alone in Orb", she retorted. Athrun suddenly stopped walking and faced the blonde girl and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you really think I am that bad, that I will throw away an orphan from our house?", Athrun said with his piercing green eyes.

"That's it. I'm leaving", she turned around trying so hard not to shed a tear when his hand grabbed her wrist turned her to face him.

"Wait! I was just kidding", Athrun said plastering a boyish grin then added "little sis". Catherine did not dare to speak nor move.

"C'mon, sis. Your things are already in your room. Mom personally cleaned and arranged that room. She'll get mad at me if you go back to Orb", he said then they walked again towards the room. When they reached the room, Athrun opened it for her.

"Here is your room", i said then they both entered. The room was huge. A queen-size bed with light green cover was at the corner. A big wardrobe at the opposite side. The walls also had light green wallpaper with elegant swirls printed on them. There was a study table with mini drawer and a lampshade on top of it. A full length mirror hang on the wall. There's a gray couch in front of the television and a light green carpet on the floor. There was also a door leading to the veranda and a door to the comfort room. The room was so pretty and she loved it. She also found her baggages on the floor near the bed.

"So how is it?", Athrun asked enjoying the look on her pretty face.

"It's so nice. I love it", she replied.

"I'm sure Mom will be glad when she hears that. By the way, my room is the one on the left of this room and the one at he end of this hall is the master's bedroom", he said while she just nodded her head. Then, when went to the veranda. She could feel the cool wind on her cheeks. When she looked down, she found something which like a maze. Athrun traced where she was looking and smiled.

"That is the maze garden. You better not go there alone because you might get lost", he warned her.

"Oh, so you're concern about me huh!", she replied sarcastically as he turned her gaze to her.

"Of course", he said then looked at her. Emerald met amber. "You are my little sister after all", he added much to Catherine's dismay.

"There is also a maze garden in the Athha manor in Orb. Kira, Cagalli and I used to play there when we were young", he spoke again. She could see something in his eyes but she couldn't put her fingers into it.

"Cagalli?", she repeated the name as if asking who she was.

"Ah yes. Kira's twin sister. They are my childhood best friends", he replied with a gentle smile.

"I see", she replied nonchalantly.

"So little sis, want to go back to the receiving sala?", Athrun asked Catherine.

"Yeah. Let's go", she replied then walked towards the door. When she looked back, she found out that Athrun hadn't moved from his spot. He was just staring at her.

"I thought you want to go downstairs", she said with an eyebrow raised. He silently walked towards her so they came face to face with each other. They stared at each other's face when Athrun suddenly embraced her.

"Wha...".

"I'm sorry", said while taking in her scent. She tried to push him away but he just embraced her tighter.

"You don't have to apologize, big brother", she replied with a smirk which made him frown.

"Do you really think I enjoy calling you little sister?", he asked still frowning.

"If you don't like calling me little sis, why do you always call me as such?", she retorted.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe I'm a masochist", he replied.

"And a sadist", she continued and they both laughed. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Seriously, I want to say sorry for the things I told you when we last talk. I guess I over-reacted a bit", he said.

"A bit?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, I definitely over-reacted", he finally admitted. "But you can't blame me, I saw you and Kira hugging each other under the cherry blossom tree".

"So you were jealous, huh?", she asked teasingly.

"Of course. You're not talking to me at that time then I suddenly saw you with Kira. What do you think I felt at that time? It's a good thing that Kira explained it to me", he replied.

"Oh... So what did he told you?", Catherine asked a bit nervous.

"He told me that you're still mourning for your parents and was just recently reminded of them when you had a meeting with the lawyer. I understand that it's really hard for someone to lose his/her parents at the same time and I want you to know that I will always be here for you", he said reaching for her hands then placed it near his heart.

"I love you Catherine I really do", Athrun continued.

Catherine was filled with different emotions. She was happy that he loves her but she was afraid that she'll just hurt him in the end. Her heart told her to accept his love but her mind told her otherwise. Suddenly, she remembered that talk she had with Kira and Lenore.

'You need to live your life to the fullest because life so unpredictable. We never know how long we are going to stay here in this world so we better make the most out of it and keep in mind to follow what your heart desires because it is the only way to make you happy', these thoughts echoed in her mind.

"I... I...", she was about to answer but Athrun cut her off by placing two fingers on her lips. Maybe he was afraid to hear her answer since he had been rejected for quite some time now.

"Shhhh... You don't have to answer now... Just tell me when you're ready okay? I don't want you to make your decision in a rush. For now, just let me show you how much I love you", he said and Catherine suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you", she said as she was leaning on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. Athrun smiled as he hugged her back.

"Let's go back now", Athrun said and Catherine happily nodded her head.

When they arrived at the sala, they found two figures sitting on the sofa. One had blond hair and the other one had brown hair. The two of them were facing the opposite direction so they couldn't see their faces but they seemed to be familiar to her and Athrun already knew the blond haired but the brunette was a different story. Then, Lenore and Patrick emerged from the dining room.

"Mwu... I'm glad that you are able to come", Lenore greeted the blonde.

"Of course! How can I say no to my beautiful sister", Mwu replied with an equal delight and was hugged by his sister. Patrick also gave him a manly hug. Then Lenore's gaze went to the brunette lady beside Mwu who was now standing.

"Oh Murrue! I missed you so much!", Lenore said as she embraced her.

"It's good to see you again Lenore", Murrue replied as she returned the hug.

"How have you been? It's been so long since we last say each other. I'll take it that you and my brother get back together huh", Lenore couldn't help but talk now that she saw Murrue again while Murrue just laughed with the older lady's action.

"I'm good", she replied.

"And that's true. We are together again", he proudly said.

"I'm really happy for the both of you!", Lenore said.

"Congratz, bro", Patrick said as he tapped Mwu on his back.

"Thanks, bro", Mwu replied with a grin while Murrue just smiled. Then Athrun decided to join them so he held Catherine's hand as they approached them but instantly released it before the grown-ups saw it.

"Uncle Mwu", he called. Catherine was still surprise that Mwu and Lenore are siblings.

"Oi Athrun!", he replied then he noticed the blonde beside him. "Catherine, it's a surprise seeing you here", he said with a sly smirk.

"She'll be staying here with us. Isn't that great?", Lenore answered.

"Oh so you mean the brat and her... are you know", Mwu said as he moved his forefingers together. Lenore and Patrick laughed while Athrun and Cagalli blushed.

"Mwu, Catherine is Via's and Ulen's daughter so we take her custody", Lenore explained.

"About them being together, we never know", Patrick joked while made the youngsters cheeks redder while the other people in the area heartily laughed.

"Now now... Stop teasing the kids we might go too far. But seriously Athrun, why don't you court her. I like her to be my daughter-in-law", Lenore said with a dreamy look.

"Mom!", Athrun said with a higher voice.

"I'm not kidding Athrun. I want her to be my daughter-in-law", his mother said as she stare at the blonde who found the floor interesting all of a sudden.

"But I heard the brat already courted Catherine in school but he was rejected", Mwu said casually which earned a glare from his nephew.

"Awww... So my dear son must he broken hearted", Patrick teased his own son.

"Dad, not you too. Catherine and I are friends so let's just keep it to that", Athrun begged. Catherine looked at him with confused eyes. Just a while ago, he confessed his undying love to her and now, he wanted them to be just friends. But then again, it was partly her fault, she was giving him a hard time.

"Okay, okay. Let's now go to the dining area and eat. All of you must be hungry", Lenore said changing the topic.

While they were eating, an idea struck Lenore.

"Patrick, why don't we adopt Catherine? So she can be my legal daughter since Athrun seemed not to like the idea of marrying her", she asked her husband which made Athrun choke on his food. Catherine, who was seated beside him, patted his back.

"Athrun, are you alright?", Lenore asked. It good that Athrun was looking down so he couldn't see the amused expression on his mother's face.

"You're being cruel to your son", Murrue commented jokingly but Lenore shook her head.

"I'm not", she replied with an innocent look when Athrun looked up.

"Mom, she can be your daughter without adopting her", Athrun protested.

"We just want to make things legal", Patrick answered.

"Bu... But...", Athrun's face turned pale and the grown-ups roared out laughing again as well as Catherine.

"Hey! What's so funny?", Athrun said a bit irritated.

"You!", Catherine replied while laughing.

"You should've seen your face, brat", Mwu seconded.

"Athrun dear, we are just kidding. Of course we are aware of your feelings for Catherine", Lenore said still laughing. Athrun groaned in embarrassment.

"Cheer up, son. We will not adopt her. Just make sure that you will marry her when you reach the right age, okay?", Patrick said.

"Dad!", he scowled.

"You choose son, marry her or we'll adopt her?", Patrick challenged him.

"I... I... I will marry her", he replied which made Catherine blush. "But of course if she'll agree", he added.

"That's a deal, okay?", Lenore said with her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Okay, mom", he replied.

After the lunch, they settled themselves in the sala to catch up with each others lives. Hours later, they all decided to give Catherine a tour around the house before Mwu and Murrue finally went home.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the reviews...blondeprincessa, Saki-Hime, Miyu Nanami , Fate Camiswhil...^^<p>

cael, di n kita naintay..., tinatamad kasi akong magtype pag may naipon akong chapters...^^..haha... eh.. minamadali ko n kasi baka di ko abutin ung deadline ko^^...

Guys sorry for the errors in the last chapter...^^ and for the errors here... I'll just edit some errors, especially the error with Erica's character in chapter 2, some other time... i'm too lazy to do it now,..

mommy lynx, di ko na binasa ulit ng buo... nitatamad ako...^^ haha.. sorry ulit kung magulo ako...^^haha...


	21. Shopping

Chapter 20

Shopping

Staying with the Zala family was not a bad idea after all. They treated Catherine as their own flesh and blood which she was grateful of. She had been in that house for more than a month now.

Patrick Zala, who was the current Chairman of PLANTS, was only on leave for the first week of her stay. After that week, she seldom saw the man during weekdays since he would leave early in the morning and late at night. It was good that he was free for Saturday and Sunday but there are some times when he would also go to his office in Aprillus because of unexpected circumstances that needed his presence though Athrun and Lenore was already used to it by now.

Catherine was sleeping comfortably in her bed when something tickled her nose. She was woken up but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She turned to the opposite side of the bed and scratched her nose a bit. Then she felt that tickling thing on her nose again. She groaned in irritation. She slowly opened her eyes and found a pair of familiar eyes. She blinked a couple of times then the fact that there is somebody in her room instantly sank into her brain.

"Aaarrrggghhh... What are you doing here?", she shouted at the brunette in front of her. She moved a bit backward then her vision became black since somebody covered her eyes.

"Hey!", she protested trying to remove whoever's hand was that and heard some giggles.

"Who am I?", an angelic voice said.

"Lacus... Please stop this. You too Shiho", she said sleepily.

"How did you know that it is me?", Lacus asked placing a playful pout on her thin lips as she removed her hand from Catherine's eyes.

"Seriously", Catherine replied raising an eyebrow.

"Just kidding", Lacus said laughing a bit.

"Now... Tell us how it feels living with the Zala's", Shiho said with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"It's fine", came Cagalli's short response then lied again on her bed trying to go back to sleep.

"Can you be a little more detailed?", Lacus requested.

"No", she mumbled then covered herself with the blanket.

"C'mon Catherine", Shiho said while shaking her body a bit.

"Please let me sleep some more. You ruined the peace in my room", Catherine replied lazily.

"No... You won't go back to sleep. You're coming with us", Shiho said in a commanding tone.

"Geez Shiho... I'm still sleepy. Just go back some other time", Catherine said.

"Auntie is coming with us so you should too", Lacus said tickling her nose again with the feather she was holding.

"Stop it Lacus... Haha", she grabbing the feather from her hand and hid it under her pillow.

"Are you coming or not?", Shiho asked in a scary tone but Catherine seemed not to mind.

"No", she replied still not opening her eyes. Unknown to her, Shiho was now smiling evilly holding another piece of feather in her hand and tickled Catherine's left ear.

"Hahaha... Shiho please... Stop it... It tickles", Catherine complained while laughing.

"No... Not until you stand up there and join us", Shiho replied.

"You're evil! Hahaha", she continued to complain.

"Are you coming or not?, Shiho repeated her question.

"We promise to stop tickling you if you agree", Lacus said.

"Fine... I'll go with you... So please... Stop tickling me and give me five more minutes", Catherine responded.

"No more slacking off Catherine. You better get up now or I'll get you up myself", Shiho threatened her but she did not moved from her bed. So Shiho forced her to sat up and clapped her hands on both of her cheeks.

"Ouch, what was that for?", she said holding both of her cheeks.

"Get yourself ready within 30 minutes so we can leave", Shiho ordered her.

"Okay, fine", Catherine replied standing up from her bed. She grabbed her towel and some clothes then went inside her bathroom. After 15 minutes, Catherine came out wearing her favorite red shirt and cargo pants with the towel on her head.

"Your room is really nice", Lacus commented as she surveyed her surrounding.

"Er... Thanks... Athrun said that Auntie was the one who made the arrangements of this room", she replied.

"So you two already talked huh", Shiho said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah... We managed to settle our arguments", Catherine said as she removed the towel on her head and started combing her hair.

"That's great!", Lacus exclaimed.

"So you two are now a proper couple?", Shiho asked which made Catherine blush lightly.

"No", she answered.

"What a shame... Athrun sure is really slow", Lacus said which surprised the other two girls in the room.

"I don't think Athrun is the one who is slow", Shiho said giving Catherine a mischievous look.

"Wha... What is that suppose to mean, Shiho", Catherine replied pretending to have no idea on what Shiho was talking about.

"C'mon Catherine... Athrun is really straight forward when it comes to his feelings for you. I'm sure he has already told you that he loves you several times", Shiho said bluntly which earned the reaction she was expecting.

"Not this topic again, please", Catherine begged.

"Let's talk about this one last time. After this, we promise not to speak about this anymore. We just want to know the truth", Lacus said.

"Look guys, we decided to stay as friends. It's better this way", she replied.

"But I'm sure that Athrun's not contented with you being just friends", Shiho countered.

"That's the only thing I can give him", she replied.

"There's nothing stopping you to love him Catherine, so why not give him a chance?", Lacus asked.

"It's not as simple as you think", Catherine replied avoiding their gazes. Shiho, noticing that the blonde was not really comfortable with the topic, decided to drop it.

"Cheer up, Catherine. No matter what you're going through, I'm sure you can overcome it. By the way, let's go now. Auntie Lenore is now waiting for us", Shiho said.

"Thanks Shiho. Oh. I forgot to ask, where are we going?", Catherine replied but Shiho shrugged.

"To tell you honestly, I also don't know", she said then both of them stared at Lacus. Lacus chuckled nervously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked.

"Where are... ", Catherine started.

"we going?", Shiho continued. Both of them narrowing their eyes.

"Uhmmm... Hehe... I also don't know?", Lacus replied uneasily.

"Where are"

"we going?", the two repeated not buying Lacus' answer.

"Let's go", Lenore's voice echoed in the room. She was standing at the door wearing an elegant dress that reached an inch below her knees.

The three of them couldn't help but admire the older lady's beauty although Catherine and Shiho were both boyish in nature.

"You look great in your dress Auntie", Lacus said.

"Thank you, Lacus", Lenore replied. "Let's go".

"Uhmmm... Auntie, where are we going?", Catherine inquired.

"You'll see when we arrive there", she simply answered.

The three girls followed the older woman to the car. Lacus was the one seated next to Lenore while Catherine and Shiho sat at the back staring suspiciously at the girls in front of them with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

Lenore glanced at them through the rear view mirror.

"Is there a problem, Shiho and Catherine?", she asked while driving.

"None, Auntie", the two answered in unison.

"If you say so", Lenore replied dropping the topic. After a few minutes, they stopped at the mall. As they went out of the car, Catherine and Shiho glared at the innocent building then to the two girls beside them.

"What are we doing here, Auntie?", Shiho asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Shopping of course", Lenore replied with an unusual smile.

"Seriously", Catherine said.

"What else are you doing in a mall?", Lacus replied.

"You know that we are going here, don't you?", Shiho asked Lacus.

"Ah... Hehe.. Uhmmm... Let's go inside", Lacus said nervously.

"Yeah, let's go inside", Lenore seconded as she dragged the two girls inside in building so called mall.

As they were walking, Lenore was in front of the two girls with Lacus in the middle.

"Tell us again what we are doing here", Catherine said.

"Shopping?", she replied and the other two girls glared at her.

"Aha! Here", Lenore exclaimed when she says a dress shop. Lenore and Lacus excitedly went inside leaving Shiho and Catherine who looked like they will be burned once they stepped on the store at the door.

"C'mon, Catherine, Shiho, we'll buy you some dresses", Lenore said but the same scowl faces remained on the two girls.

"Shopping is fun, guys", Lacus said.

"Shopping is dreadful", Catherine replied as Shiho nodded her head in agreement.

"But you need some dresses", Lenore reasoned out.

"We don't need something we will not wear", Shiho countered.

"Believe me, you'll need it. Especially you Catherine", Lenore replied with a smile that told her that she knew something she didn't know.

"Why will we need it, Auntie?", Catherine asked.

"Just trust me, okay?", Lenore said. Although they were still hesitating, the two girls went inside the dress shop. They were already there anyway and they doubt that they would go home soon unless they bought some dresses. But when they entered the shop, they just sat on the couch and watched the other two girls choose some dresses.

"Catherine, I think this will look good on you", Lenore said holding a simple green dress.

Catherine was forced to enter the fitting room with the dress chosen by Lenore but as usual, she was being stubborn. She just stood there doing nothing. After a few minutes, Lacus called out for her.

"Do you, by any chance, have a plan to live in there. It doesn't take several hours trying on a dress", Lacus said.

"It's easy for you to say that because you are fond of these stuffs", Catherine retorted.

"Catherine, please just try it on", Lacus said.

"Shiho dear, I found a nice dress for you", Lenore suddenly said as she made her way towards the brunette with a red dress in hand. Shiho glared at the poor dress.

"I'm not going to wear that Auntie", Shiho replied.

"C'mon Shiho, wearing dresses once in a while won't kill you", Lenore continued to persuade her.

"It will Auntie, it will", Shiho countered that made Lenore shook her head.

"Just think that you'll do this for Yzak", Lenore finally said the magic word, I mean name which made her blush but tried so hard to suppress it.

"I don't need to wear a dress for anyone, even if it is for him", she answered.

"But Yzak is a boy, he would want to see his girlfriend, or should I say fiance wearing a nice dress", Lenore replied.

"He'll just make fun of me if he sees me in one", she said.

"I don't think so. Don't you want to dress up for him? I'm pretty sure that he's gonna like it", Lenore said.

"But... Fine, only one dress, okay", she finally gave up to Lenore's wish.

"That's my girl. Hurry up and try it on", she told the younger lady. Shiho made her way to the other fitting room but she was still glaring at the dress in her hand.

After a few hours in that shop, they finally left to buy some shoes. They only bought flat shoes for Shiho and Catherine since they were not really comfortable with high heels.

They entered shops after shops until they realized that it was already noon.

"I'm already hungry. Let's eat", Lenore said and the three girls agreed. They entered a fast food restaurant inside the mall and settled themselves in a table.

"After eating we'll go to my favorite accessories shop", Lenore said as she placed some food into her mouth.

Catherine and Shiho had the same disgusted expression in their faces which was the opposite of Lacus'.

"That would be great, Auntie", Lacus replied smiling broadly while the other two youngsters turned their gazes on the poor girl.

"Fine, I promise, after going to the accessories shop, we'll be going home", Lenore said upon noticing the two's expression.

The two sighed in relief saying "Thank God" in their minds.

"Thanks Auntie", they said in unison.

Upon finishing their food, they headed out towards the store. When they entered the said building, they saw the familiar blond haired principal looking at something. They went beside him and found out that he was searching for a ring. Catherine traced where he was looking.

"That's a nice ring", she commented upon seeing the ring with blue stone. "though it's quite expensive". Mwu was suprised to see them beside him. He didn't notice their arrival until Catherine spoke.

"What are you doing here?", he asked the four girls.

"We're going to buy accessories, little brother", Lenore replied with a knowing smile.

"I see", he said then returned his gaze on the ring he was staring at a while ago.

"Buy it now before someone else gets it", she advised and he smiled.

"It's really nice Mr. la Flaga so you should buy it", Catherine seconded.

"Okay then", he said then called out for the sales lady as the Lenore and Lacus went to the other part of the store to look for some accessories while Catherine and Shiho stayed beside Mwu.

"Miss, Can I take a look that ring", he said pointing at the ring.

"Okay, sir", she said then got the ring and handed it to Mwu so  
>he could have a better view of it. He looked at every detail of the ring and found it perfect.<p>

"I'll take it Miss", he said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sure Ms. Murrue will like it", Catherine said as the sales lady took the ring to place it in a velvet box.

"Ms. Murrue? Murrue Ramius? You mean the English teacher?", Shiho asked.

"Er... Yeah... I'm planning to propose to her, we're not getting any younger you know", Mwu said as he chuckled a bit.

"I didn't know that she's your girlfriend. You seemed not to like her before, Principal Mwu", Shiho said. Mwu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", Mwu asked.

"Well, you always contradict her decisions and you're acting cold towards her", Shiho explained.

"Come to think of it. It's true, Principal Mwu. You're like a completely different person in front of her", Catherine said.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's a long story", Mwu said.

"It sounds interesting, will you narrate it to us", Shiho requested.

"No", Mwu answered shortly.

"Please", the two pleaded until he have in.

"Fine, I'll tell you later", he promised the two then the sales lady came back with the ring placed inside the box. As Mwu was paying for it, a ring with a unique design and red stone caught Catherine's eyes. She really liked it but when she looked at the price, she instantly frowned. It was too expensive. In fact, it was more expensive than the ring Mwu just bought.

"Thank you, Sir", the sales lady said and Mwu just nodded his head.

"Catherine, Shiho I'll just go outside", Mwu said then went out.

Then, they found Lenore and Lacus paying for the accessories they picked.

"Where is Mwu?", Lenore asked as she saw Catherine and Shiho approaching them.

"He said that he'll just go outside", Shiho answered.

"I see", she replied. After paying, Mwu reentered the shop.

"We're going home now", Lenore said.

"Oh... Take care then", Mwu replied.

"Aren't you coming with us?", Catherine asked.

"Hnnn...?".

"You owe us a story", Shiho explained.

"Oh... Later... I'll go there later, okay. I'll bring Murrue with me", he said while grinning.

"Okay then, we'll wait for you Uncle Mwu", Shiho said.

"Sure thing", he said then they walked outside the shop.

The four girls rode Lenore's car then went home. When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by the maids.

"Where is Athrun?", Lenore asked.

"He went out just a while ago", the oldest of the maids answered.

"Oh, where did he go?", she asked again.

"He did not tell us", the maid reply.

"Oh, I see. Please bring some cookies and tea in the garden. We'll just bring these to our rooms", she said. The maids went to the kitchen while they all went to their rooms.

"Oh... Have we tell Catherine that we're going to stay overnight here?", Lacus asked Shiho.

"Ah no. Not yet", Shiho replied.

"Eh? You're gonna stay here?", Catherine asked in delight.

"Yes, but only for one night", Shiho replied while smiling.

"That would be great!", Catherine exclaimed. After that, they went to their respective rooms and placed the things they bought there then went to the garden.

A few hours had pass and Mwu together with Murrue came. Since dinner time was already near, Lenore went to the kitchen to prepare their food. Even though they had a lot of maids, she still prefer cooking by herself especially if her brother took a visit. Murrue followed her to help.

"So Uncle Mwu, tell us now", Shiho said excitedly.

"Okay, so here's how it goes", Mwu said then started narrating their story.

_flashback_

_Mwu and Murrue were classmates when they were in high school. Unlike Mwu who was the son of the owner of the school, Murrue was just a commoner who cannot afford to pay for the tuition fee in Archangel Academy. Luckily, she got a scholarship so she was able to enroll in that school. Mwu was known to be the school's heartrob. He already had a lot of girlfriends. When he met Murrue, he started to change for the better. She was the first girl that he took seriously so he courted her for 2 years. Yes, it took him two years to have Murrue as his girlfriend. They were so happy and contented with each other but day, Mwu decided to introduce her to his family._

_They stood at the door of the la Flaga residence. The house was almost as huge as the Zala mansion._

_"Let's go", Mwu said._

_"What if they don't like me?", she replied not moving from where she was standing. Mwu gave her a reassuring smile._

_"I'm pretty sure that they will like you especially my mother and my older sister. They are so eager to meet you", he said. Murrue just gate him a weak smile then he placed a hand on her waist and ushered her inside. There sitting on the elegant sofa was Lenore and her mother, Lena._

_"Oh my! Is she Murrue?", Lenore asked her brother which he responded with a nod._

_"She's so pretty, son", their mother exclaimed._

_"Thank you, Ma'am", she politely replied._

_"Oh... Just call me Mom", She said._

_"But isn't it a bit early for that, Mrs. la Flaga?", she asked._

_"It's fine dear. After all, my son is really serious about you. In fact, you are the first girl that he ever brings here! So I'm expecting that he'll ask you to marry him someday", she said with a dreamy look which made the couple blush(Seriously, I don't know why I always make the characters blush...Haha)._

_"Mom!", Mwu said._

_"Mom's just telling the truth, little brother", Lenore said._

_"Fine, whatever", Mwu said then he formally introduced Murrue to them._

_"Oh so my dear brother and his worthless girlfriend are already here! Welcome", a blonde man who was standing at the end of the stairs said. Murrue bowed her head in embarrassment while Mwu glared at his brother._

_"Watch your language Rau!", Mwu hissed._

_"What I've said is true! She's a worthless dork. She's just after our wealth", he replied._

_"Stop it Rau", Lena reprimanded his son._

_"You shouldn't accept that girl in our family! She's just a piece of junk", Rau continued to ridicule Murrue._

_"She's not a piece of junk!", he said with his eyes blazing in anger._

_"Honestly, I don't know what you see in that girl and I'm telling you, dad won't like her", Rau said smiling evilly._

_"Rau, I never teach you to speak like that about others", Lena said._

_"Whatever you say, Mom. Just wait until Dad sees her", Rau replied laughing then went to his room._

_"I'm really sorry about Rau. I really don't know why he is like that", Lena apologized._

_"It's alright", Murrue replied weakly. "I just want to go home now"._

_"I'll send you home", Mwu said._

_"It's a shame that it turned out like this. I'm really sorry, Murrue", Lenore said as she gave her a hug._

_"It's not your fault", Murrue replied when Lenore let go of her._

_"I'm so glad that I finally meet you but I wish that Rau should've been kind to you", Lena said as she hugged her too._

_"We'll be going now", Mwu said as she lead Murrue outside._

_Rau told their father about Murrue. Her family status, what they do for a living and some lies that he invented that wasn't really good. Their father was so furious about it that he talked with Murrue._

_"I heard that your mother is sick", Al said in a cold voice._

_"Yes, sir", she replied._

_"Is that the reason why you flirted with my son? So that you'll have something to say the hospital?", he asked angrily. Murrue was so suprised to see his outburst._

_"No sir. I love your son for who he is and not for what he has", she retorted._

_"If you want money, then I'll give you money. Just stay away from my son!", he replied._

_"I can't do that sir. I'm not after you wealth and I really love Mwu", she said trying to be brave._

_"Why you!", he was about to slap her when Mwu came._

_"What do you think you're doing father?", he was mad._

_"She's not good for you", Al reasoned out._

_"You don't know what's good for me. All my life you're never there! And now that I've found my happiness, you're taking her away from me? What kind of father are you?", he said then he dragged Murrue away from his father's office._

* * *

><p><em>One day, Murrue avoided Mwu. She kept on ignoring him everytime they met until Mwu cornered her at the back of the school's building.<em>

_"Why are you avoiding me?", he asked while glaring at her._

_"I don't love you anymore Mwu", she answered without looking at him._

_"You're lying. Tell me what your problem is so we can go with it together", Mwu replied._

_"Just accept it Mwu. I don't love you anymore", she said looking at him straight in the eyes._

_"No", he said as he kissed her on the lips for a couple of minutes but she did not respond. When Mwu pulled back, he found Murrue glaring at him then she left._

_Unknown to Mwu, Murrue's mother, the only remaining relative of her, died and it wasn't an accident(I know guys that you already know who did it)._

_After that day, Murrue transferred to another school in Orb and finished college. She got a licence of being a teacher and began teaching in Orb. Unfortunately, the owner of the school where Murrue was teaching decided to close it so she needed to find a new school to apply. She returned to PLANTS and try her luck there. There, she found her friend, Aisha and asked her to join her in Archangel Academy. She did not agree at first because she knew that the school was owned by Mwu's family. But Aisha was so persistent that she gave in. She applied as a teacher there and was accepted although Mwu treated her coldly._

_During her stay in that school, she learned that Mwu's father died due to lung cancer since he was a heavy smoker but he manage to get Mwu engage to Erica. That was one of the reasons why Mwu acted coldly around Murrue. He didn't want to have false hope. Another reason was because he was mad at himself that he never searched for her in Orb when he found out the truth._

_end of flashback_

It was already dark when Athrun came home. They all ate dinner before going the the entertainment room and watched some movies. After that they retired to their respective rooms although Lenore went to her room first than the others.

Since Athrun's and Catherine's room were beside each other, they went there together. When they reached Catherine's room, Athrun suddenly spoke.

"Uhmmm... Catherine", he called.

"Yes, Athrun?", she replied as she turned to look at him since she was about to enter her room but Athrun instantly looked away.

"Can... can.. Can we... Er go out tomorrow?", he asked while blushing hard and catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eyes.

"Ah... Sure", she replied while also blushing which made Athrun happy(LOL).

"Thanks", he said then stole a kiss on her cheek then ran towards his room and closed it. Catherine was left in the hallway holding her cheek which Athrun just kissed. She smiled at the thought that Athrun just kissed her. After a while, she went inside her room.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for the review... Miyu Nanami, Fate Camiswhil , blondeprincessa, Saki-Hime, ladycagalli0918, caelumnoctis23...<p>

AN: Cagalli never had an amnesia... she's just pretending that she doesn't know them for security purposes... not only for her but also for her love ones...

about lenore, when they met on cagalli's enrollment, she doesn't know yet that catherine is cagalli... how and when she knew will be revealed later on...

sorry if the flashback about mwu and murrue is so short...T.T

If there are errors in this chapter aside from grammar errors... please tell it to me...

to those fics that i'm reading... i'll just review some other time...

i want to cry though i already cried...T.T

nakakainis sya... nsa jeep ako tapos tumutulo luha ko...T.T


	22. Surprises

Chapter 21

Surprise

It was only 7 o'clock when Cagalli woke up(excited much?^^). She slowly opened her eyes and saw a woman's figure at the edge of her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before opening her eyes again. Her eyes grew wider upon realizing who the person was.

"Auntie? What are you doing here?", she asked stuttering.

"I need to prepare you for you date", she squealed in delight.

"But... How did you know?", she asked.

"I have my ways. C'mon, hurry up so I can now help you prepare", Lenore said.

"You don't need to do that Auntie. We're just going out as friends", she replied.

"Whatever it is, it's still a date. So you need to dress up! It's a good thing that we bought you a dress yesterday", Lenore said.

"Huh? What? I won't wear a dress", she said.

"Please Cagalli. If you can't do this for Athrun, just do it for me", Lenore insisted.

"But...", Catherine wanted to say 'no' but Lenore showed her her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine", she said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Athrun was in his room. He was only clad with a towel to cover his lower half. There was also a towel hanging around his nape and some droplets of water fell from his wet hair. He was standing in front of his wardrobe having a hard time choosing what to wear. After a few minutes, he grabbed a green turtle neck shirt with sleeves and wore it. He also got his black pants and jacket and wore it.

Then he stared at his reflection in the mirror as he combed his midnight blue hair. When he was already satisfied with his look, he got his phone and wallet then placed it in his jean's pocket. He even grabbed his shades before going out of his room. He went to the sala and settled himself on the sofa. Her mother told him that she would help Catherine to prepare so he should not go to her room.

After an hour, he saw her mother standing at the top of the stairs. He also noticed a figure at her back.

"C'mon Cagalli, don't be shy",Lenore said. Cagalli slowly showed herself. Athrun stood up from his seat upon seeing her wearing a nice green dress. Her hair was neatly combed. She even had a hair ban on. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She then walked down the stairs together with Lenore.

"Wow... You look beautiful", he complimented her when they came face to face with each other but Cagalli just frowned.

"Uhmmm... Let's go?", he said smiling nervously due to Cagalli's previous reaction.

"Take care, okay?", Lenore said as they road Athrun's convertible.

"Hey, you alright?", Athrun asked worriedly because she was so silent.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me", she replied smiling weakly. Then Athrun started driving towards their first destination.

"Where are we going Athrun?", she asked.

"You'll see", he replied with a smile on his face.

When they arrived at the place, Athrun quickly went out of the car and opened the door for Cagalli. She stepped out of the car and stared at the building in front of her.

"Let's go inside, Catherine", Athrun said then hold her hand. She silently follow him until they reached the ice rink.

"I don't know how to skate Athrun", she said upon seeing it.

"You don't?", he asked surprisely.

"Yeah... I never tried it before", she lied. She perfectly knew how to skate since she, Kira and Athrun used to skate when they were young.

"Then I'll teach you", he said smiling.

"Thanks but... Am I going to skate with this dress?", she replied plastering a fake smile.

"No, of course not. We will change our clothes", he replied.

After changing their clothes into something more comfortable and putting on the shoes, they went inside the ice rink. Athrun entered first. He ... Cagalli as she followed him.

Cagalli slipped with her first step and accidentally leaned on Athrun's chest.

"You alright?", he asked as he helped her stand up.

"Yeah", she replied sheepishly.

Athrun held both of her hands as he lead her way. It took her almost three hours until she finally 'learned' how to skate on her own.

"You're doing good", Athrun commented as he watched her.

"Thanks, that's because my teacher is so great", she returned the compliment. Athrun scratched the back of his head while blushing(lol). After another hour of skating, they left the ice rink to go to their next destination, the amusement park.

"Let's eat first", Athrun said as they walked hand in hand.

"I want Kebabs", she replied.

"Okay then", he said then they went to the nearby Kebabs stall. Upon getting their food (Of course they paid for it), they settled themselves on the table meant for only two people. Cagalli and Athrun grabbed the yogurt sauce at the same time that their fingers touched.

"You go first", he said releasing his hold on the bottle.

"Thanks", she said smiling although deep inside, she really wanted the chili sauce. The only reason why she chose the yogurt sauce was because she knew that Athrun knew that Cagalli had a fetish for spicy food. She didn't want him to have an idea that she was Cagalli, his childhood friend. It was a good thing that he didn't knew of her liking for Kebabs.

Athrun also placed some yogurt sauce on his Kebabs since he really didn't fancy spicy food.

When they were done eating, they went to the haunted house where they were greeted by a lot of different supernatural creatures but nothing sacred nor surprised the both of them.  
>Then, they decided to ride the roller coaster. They had fun while shouting as they go with the rail.<p>

They also rode in the jungle log jam. Cagalli couldn't help but scream as the log slide down from a high place. They were splashed with water as they reached the bottom.

After that, they decided to play the shooting game(basketball). They were given three balls each, if they manage to shoot all the balls on the ring which was higher than the usual game, they would get the first prize. Athrun was the first one to try and he managed to shoot all three. He chose the lion stuffed toy and handed it to Cagalli.

"For me?", she asked looking at the cute toy.

"Uh, yeah", he replied.

"Thanks, but please hold it for a while. I'll also try", she said getting the ball from the man in the stall. Just like Athrun, she manage to shoot all three.

"Which stuffed animal do you want miss?", the man asked.

"The blue monkey, please", she replied happily.

"Thanks", she said as he handed it to her.

"Let's ride the ferris wheel", she said.

"Sure but you need to fix yourself first", he replied still holding the stuffed lion. Cagalli's hair was disheveled and her dress was full of crumples. Cagalli went to the ladies room to do as Athrun told her. She combed her hair and pressed on her dress then returned to where Athrun was.

Then, they rode in the ferris wheel. It was only the two of them in the passenger car.

They were engulfed with a deafening silence when Athrun decided to break it.

"Uhmmm... Catherine", he called.

"Yeah?", she replied looking at him. He grabbed her left hand and placed a ring on her finger. It was the same ring that she saw in the jewelry shop

"Athrun?", she said staring at the ring then to him.

"It's a symbol of my love for you", he replied.

"But...".

"Catherine, if you can't return my feelings now, then let me just love you", he said with sincerity in his voice.

"Athrun... I...".

"No matter how long it will take, I'm willing to wait. I told you before right, That I won't give up on you?", he said showing his boyish smile.

"Thank you Athrun", she said as she hugged him. She was overwhelmed with happiness that she couldn't think straight.

"I love you, Catherine", he said when they broke the hug.

"I love you too, Athrun", she replied. Her real feeling was revealed which surprised Athrun.

"That does mean that you're already my girlfriend?", he asked just to confirm.

"Yes", she softly said.

"Yes!", he shouted as he punched on the air then hugged her again.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that from you", he said as she smiled.

They already decided to go home after the ride. When they arrived at the mansion, all the light were turned off.

"Is there a blackout?", Cagalli asked.

"I don't know", he replied then they went out of the car. As they opened the door, the lights were turned on and people shouted, "Happy Birthday Catherine!". Catherine's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect that they remembered her birthday.

"Thank you", she replied. Each one of them, Lacus, Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Heine and their parents, gave Cagalli their gifts. Mwu and Murrue were also in the party.

While everyone was dancing, Mwu suddenly got the attention of the people in the mansion.

"Everyone, May I have your attention please", he said then he paused. "I know that this party is for Catherine but I want to take this opportunity to announce that Murrue and I are already engaged", he continued and everybody congratulated the couple. After some time, Athrun approached Mwu.

"Uhmmm... Uncle, can we talk privately?", ha asked.

"Sure", Mwu replied then they went to a secluded area of the mansion.

Meanwhile at the Athha manor, the people of Orb was also celebrating the prince's birthday. There was a grand party hosted by the Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha for his son, Kira Yamato Athha. Some leaders on Earth was also invited which mean to say that Flay's family was included since her father, George Allster was the leader of the Atlantic Federation.

Kira and Flay was now dancing with music together with the other visitors.

"You look lovely tonight, Flay", Kira said as he stared intently at her.

"Thank you Kira. You also look good with your suit", she replied as they continued dancing.

"I already went to Cagalli's memorial shrine and greeted her a happy birthday", she added.

"Thank you. I know that she's really glad that you still remember her", Kira replied. .

"She's an important friend to me. We used to argue with each other, but that was just our way of showing that we care for each other", she replied.

"Yes, she told me about that", he said.

"I really missed her, Kira", she said as she leaned on his chest and feel his heartbeat.

"I also feel that way Flay, but no matter what we do, she's already taken away from us and will never come back", Kira said.

"I know Kira, I know", she mumbled.

_flashback_

_When they were just four years old, Kira was sent by his father to the Zala house while Cagalli was sent to the Allster house. It was the time when the three leaders of the most influencial countries had a month long conference to ensure the peace they had established for the past years and to talk about their plans for a better world. Because of this, Representative Athha decided to send his children to his friends' house so they won't be bored at home as well as the children left by his friends will also have playmates(I know, lame reason. Sorry^^). During the twin's stay in their respective assignments, they grew pretty close with Athrun and Flay._

_End of flashback_

During the 4th music, Kira and Flay decided to leave the dance floor so they headed towards the veranda.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness", a familiar voice greeted him.

"Auel! You're here", Kira exclaimed happily as he recognized his former roommate for a couple of days.

"I'm always at your birthday, Prince Kira", Auel replied.

"Please just call me Kira. We're friends, right", Kira said.

"It's really nice to see you again, Auel", Flay greeted him.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Allster", Auel replied formally.

"Why are you so formal tonight?", Kira asked.

"We're not at school Kira. Here, I'm just a son of one of the representatives of Orb while you are the price and Flay is a princess", he reasoned out.

"You are our friend. It doesn't really matter if we are some kind of royalty", Kira said.

"If you say so", he replied. "Oh, how's Catherine?", he asked changing the topic.

"She's fine, I guess. I just don't know if she went home here in Orb", Flay answered.

"Oh, I see", he replied.

"Uhmmm... Kira, can I ask you a favor?", Auel asked.

After the party, Cagalli went to Lenore's room.

"Did you enjoy the party?", she asked.

"Yes Auntie and I'm really thankful for that but...", she replied.

"But what?", Lenore asked.

"I agreed to be Athrun's girlfriend", she said.

"That's a great news!", Lenore exclaimed happily but Cagalli shook her head.

"It's not Auntie. As much as I wanted to, I can't have a relationship with him", Cagalli replied.

"And why is that?", she asked.

"He'll just get mad at me once he finds out about my secret", she reasoned out.

"He may be mad at first, but he's my son... and I know him pretty well... I'm sure he'll understand", she answered.

"But still...".

"Everything will be alright. Just go to your room and have some rest", Lenore said.

"Thank you Auntie", she said then left the room.

Thanks for the reviews...Miyu Nanami, orb90, Saki-Hime, blondeprincessa, Fate Camiswhil

This is a crappy chapter, I know.. so sorry...

Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRA AND CAGALLI...


	23. Rebus Puzzle

Chapter 22

Miyu Nanami: thanks for still reading this fic...

Fate Camiswhil: tnx for pointing out about that error..^^... hehe... mas feel and pagbabalik ni Auel d2...lol

Saki-Hime: Thanks for reviewing...

Rebus Puzzle

Time sure flies when you're having fun. Vacation time was over. Cagalli and the gang were in their last year in high school. There were already a lot of students in the campus since tomorrow would be the official opening of classes.

Once a convertible entered the gate, most students squealed in delight because they perfectly knew who owned that vehicle. Some even followed them to the parking lot. The noise they created grew louder upon seeing Athrun, wearing a red shirt and white polo moving out of the car. But they were all surprised when he went to the other side of the car and opened the door for a girl. He usually went to school alone so they were wondering who the girl was since she was not familiar to them. All the girls glared at her and some of the boys looked confused since the girl didn't seem to fit for Athrun. She looked like a nerd with large spectacles in front of her gray eyes and her brown hair was tied into pigtails.

"Who's that ugly girl?".

"Why is she with Athrun?".

"I should be the one with Athrun and not her".

Those are some of the whispers you'll hear around.

After getting their things at the back of the car, Athrun and the mysterious girl walked away from the parking area. There were still students who followed them.

Athrun and the girl turned left at a corner. When the students following them reached that spot, they were surprised to find Athrun walking away alone. The girl disappeared. There are so many doors along that (way) but students are not allowed there unless they got permission from someone with authority. They checked all the doors and they were all locked.

Inside one of the rooms, the girl removed the brown wig to reveal her blond mane and sigh.

"Thanks, Principal", Cagalli said to Mwu who was just in front of her. Since Cagalli and Athrun were staying in the same house, they went to school together. They rode Athrun's convertible. Lenore did not come with them because she had some importants things to attend to.

"No problem. I'll go outside. You change your clothes first, okay", he replied then went outside. Cagalli changed her clothes into a white shirt and jeans. She also removed her contact lens then followed Mwu outside.

"Thanks again for your help, Principal", Cagalli said.

"Anytime", he replied smiling broadly. She then ran towards her dorm. Athrun already brought her things there.

When she entered the room, Miriallia was there already.

"Mir! I missed you", Cagalli greeted her roommate with a warm hug.

"Same here Catherine!", Miriallia greeted back.

"How's vacation?", she asked.

"Oh nothing much... Just...", Miriallia wasn't able to finish what she was saying when the door suddenly went open and revealed Shiho and Lacus.

"Hi guys", Lacus said with her usual smiling.

"Hello Lacus, Shiho", Miriallia greeted back.

"How have you been Mir?", Shiho asked.

"I had fun last summer", Miriallia replied.

"We also had fun! Especially when we celebrated Catherine's birthday", Lacus said.

"Oh yeah! I've seen your pictures in the internet. Nice dress, Shiho and Catherine", Miriallia teased her two roommates.

"We were just forced to wear that thing you call dress", Shiho defended.

"In deed", Cagalli seconded.

"I hope I was able to come", Miriallia said.

"There is still another year Mir. By the way, we need to meet our friends in the cafeteria", Lacus said.

* * *

><p>After making sure that nobody was following him, Athrun went to Cagalli's dorm and placed her things there. It was a good thing that Miriallia was already there so he just left Cagalli's things to her. Then he walked towards his room. When he reached his floor, he saw a blue haired boy entering the door next to their's in which he knew Kira stayed. He went inside his room that he shared with Yzak Dearka and Heine. As usual, they were already there before he arrived.<p>

"Athrun, let's go to the cafeteria. It's already noon", Heine said.

"I just arrived and now you want me to go out again?", Athrun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want the girls to wait for us?", Dearka replied.

"The girls?", Athrun said thinking about the girl he was with just a while ago.

"Yeah, our friends", Yzak clarified.

* * *

><p>When the boys, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Heine, arrived at the cafeteria, Kira, Flay, Lacus, Cagalli, Shiho and Miriallia were already there.<p>

"Hi guys", Dearka said as they all sat down on the vacant chairs.

"Where are Sai and Tolle?", Heine asked upon noticing the absence of the two boys.

"They haven't arrived yet I suppose. They're things aren't in our room", Kira answered.

"That's weird! They usually come back before you do", Flay commented.

"Maybe they had some emergency?", Cagalli said then her vision turned black again due to somebody's hand.

"Guess who?", the blue haired boy whispered on her ears. Cagalli was really surprised as she recognized that voice. She smiled broadly which didn't go unnoticed by Athrun.

"Auel!", Cagalli exclaimed. Athrun gave him a disgusting look when she turned to him and embraced him tightly.

"Cathy! I missed you so much", Auel said as he hugged her back.

"I missed you too Auel", she replied not knowing that Athrun was already sending glares to them. When Auel looked up, he finally saw Athrun's grim expression. He slowly pushed Cagalli away from him.

"Is there a problem?", Auel asked him even though he already have an idea about it. Cagalli also looked at Athrun but he was already wearing a poker face.

"Are you talking to me?", Athrun asked innocently.

"Sorry, I thought you are glaring at me a while ago. It must be my imagination", Auel said riding with his act. He was very sure that he was glaring at him.

"It must be cause I wasn't glaring at you", Athrun said but Cagalli gave him a suspicious look.

"By the way I'm Auel Neider, Catherine's bf", he introduced himself as he extended a hand to him.

"bf?", Athrun repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, as in bestfriend", Auel explained.

"Oh, I'm Athrun Zala. I'm also Catherine's bf", he said as he shook Auel's hand.

"Boyfriend?", Auel asked.

"No... bestfriend", he lied. Although Catherine was the one who told Athrun to keep their relationship a secret, she couldn't help but feel hurt that he denied it. After some more introductions, they decided to get some food and continued chatting.

"Now that Auel is back, you should continue the bet", Miriallia said.

"Bet? What bet?", Athrun asked as he placed an amount of food into his mouth.

"You see, before Auel left for Orb last year, we made a bet. We're going to have a race", Cagalli explained.

"So what will you get if you win?", Athrun asked.

"Well, he'll be my slave for a month", she answered.

"Then what will he get if he wins?", he asked again.

"A kiss", Auel replied before Cagalli could.

"A what?", he yelled.

"You heard me. A kiss... As in K-I-S-S. Is there a problem with that?", Auel said with a mocking smile.

"No, sorry I was just surprised", Athrun said with a forced smile.

"You're not mad, are you?", Auel replied.

"Of course I'm not. Why will I be mad?", he said.

"Because you're also her bf? Oh I have an idea, why don't you join the bet?", Auel asked while Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have time for that kind of activity", he declined.

"We do have a lot of things to do in the student council but I think you can find some time for that", Shiho spoke.

"I'm also a soccer player, Shiho", he said.

"A race won't take your whole day Zala", Yzak said.

"Don't forced him to join. Let him do what he wants to do.", Cagalli spoke again.

"So when will be your race?", Flay asked.

"Why not this coming Saturday?", Auel suggested.

"I'm okay with it", Cagalli agreed.

"So it's settled then, the race will be on Saturday, 8 am" Auel said.

"Alright", Cagalli replied.

"We are allowed to watch, right?", Dearka asked.

"Of course", Cagalli replied.

"Poor Athrun... He can't watch it", Dearka said teasingly.

"Shut it Dearka", he snapped.

"There will be no meeting on Saturday, Mr. President", Shiho said.

"And there will also be no soccer practice on that day", Heine said.

"Ugh... Fine. I'll join the bet.", he finally said.

"Great. If I win, both of you will be my slave for a month", Cagalli said.

"But if I win, I'll have a kiss from you and Athrun will be my slave", Auel replied.

"Then if I win, I'll get the kiss and you will be my slave", Athrun said glaring at him.

"So it's settled then, we'll have the race on Saturday", Cagalli said with a smirk on her face.

The next day, Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho left their room to go to the huge gymnasium. There were already a bunch of students when they arrived. They searched for their friends and found them sitting on one side of the gym and joined them. The ceremony went on smoothly. The principal gave his speech as well as the president of the student council. After the oath-taking of the new set of student council(most members were still the same aside from those who graduated last year), they went to their respective rooms.

When they passed by the door of the room of 4-Justice, they bid farewell to those in that section. They were surprised that Athrun went with the 4-Freedom students.

"Athrun, the room of 4-Justice is there", Cagalli reminded him.

"I know. That's why I didn't enter it", he answered coolly.

"What do you mean by that?", Cagalli asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I transfered to your section", he replied.

"And why is that?", Cagalli asked once more.

"Do I really need to answer that? C'mon, we don't want to be late, do we?", he said as he continued walking towards the room of 4-Freedom. Cagalli, Auel, Kira, Flay and Miriallia just followed him. They quietly entered the room and settled themselves at the back of the classroom. Cagalli sat at the corner of the last row near the window so Athrun sat beside her. Auel was in front of Cagalli which was beside Kira who sat beside Flay who was in front of Miriallia.

Miriallia - Athrun - Cagalli  
>Flay - Kira - Auel<p>

A few minutes later, Ms. Ramius, their homeroom teacher came in and greeted them. The students greeted back.

"What are we going to play Ms. Ramius?", Stellar asked excitedly.

"Play?", Athrun muttered.

"We should let your new classmate introduce himself first before we have our mini game", she said looking at Athrun.

"Mr. Zala, please come here in front", she called. Athrun stood up from his seat then glanced at Cagalli and went in front. The other girls (well, aside from Miriallia and Flay) in the room where staring at him with dreamy looks.

"Hello everyone. I am Athrun Zala, the son of Chairman Zala and the nephew of our principal as you all know. Who knows, I may also be the nephew of our homeroom teacher", he said then he gave Murrue a meaningful glance at the last sentence. "I am also the president of the student council so I assume that most of you already know me but I want to be treated just the same as how you treated our classmates. I'm not really fond of special treatment. We are all students here 's really nice meeting you all", he continued then went back to his seat.

"That's a good introduction, Athrun but you don't need to include me to that", Murrue commented while Athrun just smiled at her.

"Oh my! Ms. Murrue, you're already engaged?", Flay suddenly blurted out upon noticing the ring on her finger.

"Huh? Eh... Yeah", she said stuttering as she hid her hands on her back.

"When?", Miriallia asked.

"Where?", another girl asked.

"How?", another girl asked again.

"Why?", the innocent Stellar asked then all of their classmates looked at her then they all bursted out laughing even Murrue.

"I'll just tell you some other time", she replied when her laughter subsided.

"We want the details now, Ms. Murrue! C'mon, there are no lectures during the first day of school so we have all the time of the day to talk about it", Flay insisted.

"Please Ms. Murrue", the other students pleaded. Murrue was their homeroom teacher since their freshman year (except for Athrun, Cagalli and Auel of course). That was why they loved her as much as she loved them so they were so anxious to know the details of her love life. She was like their second mother so they were so happy when they found out about her relationship with the principal.

"Fine, I'll tell you later, after our game. Oh wait, before I forget, Sai and Tolle transfered to another school. They did not tell me what school and their reasons are confidential so I'm not allowed to tell you", Murrue said.

"What?", the gang exclaimed.

"I know you guys are close to them but they asked me not to tell you", she said.

"But Ms. Murrue...", Kira was about to protest but Murrue gave him the look as if telling him to drop it.

"So what are we going to play, Ms. Murrue?", Stellar asked once again.

"Today, we are going to play Rebus Puzzle", she said. Some of the students exclaimed in delight while most of them had the expression asking, 'What the hell is that?'.

"So guys, basically rebus puzzle is a puzzle consisting of pictures representing syllables and words", Murrue explained.

"I will group you guys into four so there will be 8 members in a team. I will show you the puzzle and you have 2 minutes to answer. I provided you with the show-me board where you will write you answers. The team who will get the most number of correct answers will win. So are you guys ready?", Murrue said which earned a loud "yes" from her students.

The students on the same column are groupmates. Meaning to say that Cagalli, Athrun and Miriallia were in one team while Kira, Flay and Auel were in another team.

"So let's begin. Here is the first puzzle", she said then showed them the puzzle.

mary+mary=

"Huh? What's that?", Miriallia murmured.

"It's hard", Flay complained.

"Eh, Can you give us a clue, Ms. Murrue?", Cagalli asked.

"I'm afraid not Catherine. It'll be very easy if I give you a clue", Murrue replied.

"Wait, I already know the answer", Athrun said. He grabbed the chalk and wrote his answer on the show-me board.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?", Cagalli asked. She shouldn't have asked for a clue.

"I figure it out just now", Athrun explained.

After two minutes...

"Time is up. Show me your answers", Murrue said.

Every group raised their boards.

Group 1: no answer  
>Group 2: no answer<br>Group 3: two mary  
>Group 4: summary<p>

"Okay, the answer is... SUMMARY. We call the answer in addition sum, it's very self explanatory. So only group 4 got it correct", Murrue said.

"Ah, yes. Why didn't I think of that", Kira said.

"It's fine Kira. There are still more puzzles", Auel said.

"You're so great Athrun", Cagalli said smiling happily.

"Not really", Athrun humbly said.

"Okay for the next puzzle", Murrue said showing them the second puzzle.

hijklmno

"Alphabet?", Miriallia said.

"There must be something more than alphabet in it", Athrun replied.

"Ah huh!", Kira exclaimed as he wrote his answer.

"Wow, that must be the answer", Flay said clasping her hands together.

"I think I already know the answer", Cagalli said as she got the board and wrote her answer.

"Oh, right. You're so great", Athrun commented as he read her answer.

"Time is up. Show me your answers", Murrue said.

Group 1: missing alphabet  
>Group 2: no answer<br>Group 3: H2O  
>Group 4: H2O<p>

"The correct answer is H2O. Everybody got the correct answer except for group 2. Okay let's proceed to the next one", Murrue said showing another puzzle.

give give give give  
>get get get get<p>

"Chicken", Cagalli said writing her answer.

"That one is very easy", Auel commented as Kira wrote the answer.

"Okay, time is up. Please show me your answers", Murrue said.

Group 1: forgive and forget  
>Group 2: forgive and forget<br>Group 3: forgive and forget  
>Group 4: forgive and forget<p>

"Everybody got the correct answer", Murrue said then showed the next puzzle.

head  
>heels<p>

"I know the answer to that", Miriallia said then wrote her answer.

"Your time is over. Raise your boards", Murrue said.

Group 1: head above heels  
>Group 2: head over heels<br>Group 3: head over heels  
>Group 4: head over heels<p>

"The right answer is head over heels. Everybody got the correct answer except for group 1", Murrue said.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxyz

"Now that's alphabet", Miriallia said.

"No Mir", Cagalli said as she wrote her answer. Miriallia read her answer then looked back at the puzzle.

"Oh yeah, i didn't notice", Miriallia said.

Everybody raised their boards.

Group 1: alphabet  
>Group 2: alphabet<br>Group 3: without you  
>Group 4: missing you<p>

"The correct answer is missing you but I think I can consider group 3's answer", Murrue said then proceeded to the next puzzle.

va ders

"Eh?", Cagalli muttered as she wrote a word.

"I think there's something missing with that", Athrun said then got the board from her and added another word.

"Huh? oh right", Cagalli replied upon reading what he wrote.

Group 1: space invaders  
>Group 2: invaders<br>Group 3: invaders  
>Group 4: space invaders<p>

"The correct answer is space invaders. Group 1 and 4 got it correctly", Murrue said then showed the next puzzle.

thorn rose thorn thorn

Group 1: rose among the thorns  
>Group 2: only rose among the thorn<br>Group 3: only rose among the thorns  
>Group 4: only rose among the thorns<p>

"Okay, everybody got it right. I'll accept the answers of group 1 and 2.

PumPkin Pie

"What the hell is that?", Flay complained.

"It's like this Flay", Kira said writing his answer on the board.

Group 1: no answer  
>Group 2: no answer<br>Group 3: piece of pumpkin pie  
>Group 4: piece of pumpkin pie<p>

"Okay. The correct answer is piece(P's) of pumpkin pie".

wineeee

Group 1: win with ease  
>Group 2: wine<br>Group 3: winnie  
>Group 4: win with ease<p>

"The correct answer is win with ease".

1, 2, 3, ... , 38, 39, 40 LIFE

"What's that?", Cagalli asked her groupmates.

"I also don't know. Let's just leave it blank", Athrun said.

Group 1: no answer  
>Group 2: no answer<br>Group 3: no answer  
>Group 4: no answer<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: Life begins at 40

JOBINJOB

Group 1: in the jobs  
>Group 2: in the middle of jobs<br>Group 3: in between jobs  
>Group 4: in between jobs<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: in between jobs

1. Glance  
>2.<br>3. Glance  
>4. Glance<p>

Group 1: second glance  
>Group 2: missing second glance<br>Group 3: without second glance  
>Group 4: without a second glance<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: without a second glance

SECRET  
>secret<br>secret

Group 1: top secret  
>Group 2: above secret<br>Group 3: top secret  
>Group 4: top secret<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: top secret

arrest  
>you<p>

Group 1: you are under arrest  
>Group 2: you are under arrest<br>Group 3: you are under arrest  
>Group 4: you are under arrest<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: you are under arrest

geg

Group 1: no answer  
>Group 2: e in g's<br>Group 3: scrambled egg  
>Group 4: scrambled egg<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: scrambled egg

spel

Group 1: misspelled  
>Group 2: misspelled<br>Group 3: misspelled  
>Group 4: misspelled<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: misspelled

tenbadtion

Group 1: no answer  
>Group 2: no answer<br>Group 3: no answer  
>Group 4: bad intention<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: bad intention

BROTHER

Group 1: big brother  
>Group 2: big brother<br>Group 3: big brother  
>Group 4: big brother<p>

CORRECT ANSWER: big brother.

"So group 1 got 8 points. Group 2 got 7 points. Group 3 got 13 points and our winner, group 4 got 17 points. As a reward, you will have bonus points for the exam", Murrue announced. The members of group 4 cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: lol.. i just love rebus puzzles...^^ sorry if there was no narration at the end... i'm too lazy...^^<p>

.,.yay.., another school year is coming..^^... makakapagenroll n ulit ako... nakapagpasa n kxe ako ng grades dun sa sponsor ng scholarship ko...^^...

my next update would take some time... i'm waiting for my friend to catch up...^^

i wonder who will be the 100th reviewer...lol


	24. Secret Admirer

Chapter 23

Miyu Nanami: That's the request Auel asked from Kira...^^

Saki-Hime: you just need practice..hehe

Fate Camiswhil: like mother like daughter lng?.. hehe...^^ of course i want athrun to -toot-...hehe

blondeprincessa: you have students? are you a teacher or a tutor?lol

AN: hehe... i learned about rebus puzzle when i was 14 years old..hehe... we used to play it in a community site that i joined 3 years ago...^^

... by the way, there is a small tiny little hint about Auel here..., only Miyu Nanami and the author know about it^^...haha

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Admirer<strong>

The day of the race came. Auel was the first one to arrive at the meeting place. He did some stretching to warm up himself. He was wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts. After some time, Athrun came wearing a red shirt and white shorts.

"Morning dude", Auel greeted him with a smile.

"I want an honest answer. Are you courting Catherine?", he asked straight to the point which made Auel to smirk.

"So what if I am? You're not her boyfriend, right? Besides we've known each other since our childhood days", Auel replied nonchalantly.

"Ah, so I'm right. You like her huh", Athrun said in a mocking tone.

"Got a problem with that?", Auel replied in the same manner.

"No. I don't care whether you court her or not. It's none of my business, right?", he said sarcastically.

"That's good. I'm serious with Catherine so I will do my best with the race to get a kiss from her. Oh, have I already told you that a date with Catherine is also a part of the bet", he said then sat on the bench. With that Athrun clenched his fist then forced a fake smile.

"No, you haven't told me yet", Athrun replied coldly.

"Oh, that's why I feel like I forgot to tell you something. Anyway, I really hope that I will win", he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Good luck then", he said.

"Thank you", Auel replied with a smile on his face.

The girls finally came followed by the other boys. Since they were already complete, they decided to start the race.

The three participants did some more stretching before positioning themselves on the starting line. They will do a single lap around the oval.

"Okay, on my cue... Ready... Get set... GO!", Dearka shouted then Cagalli, Auel and Athrun started running.

Athrun lead a few meters ahead of Cagalli while Auel was at a quite slow pace. Cagalli then increased her speed and she was able to catch up with Athrun which suprised the navy blue haired lad. They alternately got ahead of each other but they did not notice that Auel already caught up with them when they were halfway the oval.

They were caught off guard when they say Auel running in front of them with a suprisingly great speed. Athrun gritted his teeth as he increased his pace. Cagalli, not wanting to lose, also increased her speed but both of them failed to catch up with the sky blue haired guy.

"Wooo... I win!", Auel shouted upon finishing the track. Athrun and Cagalli who was running side by side with each other came shortly after him.

Athrun was clenching his hand holding a towel while drinking water. He was really mad at himself for he did not win the race.

"Woah, I didn't expect that you'll get that fast in only a year", he heard Cagalli said to Auel which made him grit his teeth.

"Well, I prepare myself for this day. Even if I left last year, I never forget our bet so I keep on practicing everyday", Auel replied proudly then drank his water.

"That was a nice race, Mr. Zala. Thank you very much for joining our bet", Auel said turning to him while placing the cap on the bottle's mouth.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Neider", Athrun replied forcing another fake smile as he catch his breath.

"We should do it again some other time. But it will be me who will win", Cagalli said smiling.

"That's a great idea. What do you think Mr. Zala?", Auel asked.

"A rematch is good", he agreed.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Cagalli had no choice but to wear a freaking dress since she lost:-):-) in the bet. She just borrowed the dress from Lacus since she did not brought any so basically the color of the dress was PINK.<p>

"I wonder how he get that fast", Cagalli muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror combing her unruly hair.

"Maybe he was really practicing everyday when he was in Orb", Miriallia said.

"I know him. He don't usually prepare himself whenever we have a bet", Cagalli replied tying her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Well, maybe he likes you so he wanted to see you in a girly outfit", Lacus joined the conversation.

"Auel likes me? That sounds ridiculous", Cagalli countered applying some powder on her face.

"No it doesn't. There is a possibility that he likes you. You two grew up together. It's not unlikely that he will fall for you", Shiho argued setting aside the book she was reading and placed it on the table near to her.

"It's true that we grew up together. That is why I'm telling you guys that it is IMPOSSIBLE for him to like me", Cagalli replied letting out a sigh.

"Catherine, open your eyes. Even a blind man can see that he likes you", Miriallia said standing up from her bed.

"If only you guys know", she muttered as she walked slowly towards the door. When she opened it a blue haired lad stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you are eavesdropping", Cagalli asked with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Why are you wearing a dress?", Athrun replied with another question. He looked darkly at the innocent PINK dress.

"Cathy! I'm glad that you're already prepared for our date", Auel said, walking passed Athrun, with a wink which served as a sign language for Cagalli to ride with his act

"I do as I say", she replied.

"Let's go", Auel said as he extended a hand to her which she accepted then walked with him.

"Oh! See you later Athrun", she said turning towards him. Athrun crossed his arms on his chest and faced the other direction.

Cagalli smiled playfully then she left with Auel. They rode Auel's motorcycle and went to a small building. It was the building bought by Auel when he first came to PLANTS. When they entered the building, Auel locked the door. They went inside Auel's sound-proof room and Cagalli sat on his bed.

"So", Cagalli began.

"So?", Auel repeated.

"How did you get that fast?", Cagalli asked with a childish pout.

"Oh well, my father entered me in the military school", Auel replied.

"Wow. That's so great", Cagalli said. Her eyes were sparkling in delight.

"Great my ass. We're running 5 laps around the oval everyday and...", Auel complained while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, enough with that. Did you discover anything?", she asked seriously.

"Of course", he replied.

* * *

><p>Athrun felt so uneasy on his bed. He kept on changing his position from time to time. Luckily, he was alone in their room so nobody will bother asking what's wrong with him. After a few hours, he decided go to out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Cagalli and Auel were already done discussing the information gathered by Auel during his stay in Orb.<p>

"So Cagalli, about Athrun Zala?", Auel said.

"He's my boyfriend", she answered shortly not looking at him.

"Isn't he your childhood friend?", he asked again.

"Yes", she replied.

"Good luck to your relationship then", Auel said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Thanks. I really hope that we're still together even after he finds out about my secret", she replied.

"If he really loves you, then he'll understand", Auel said. Then they returned to the campus. Auel sent Cagalli to her room before heading to his own.

On his way to his room, he met Athrun.

"Mr. Zala", Auel greeted him.

"How's the date?", he asked bitterly.

"Do you really think that your girlfriend will date another guy?", he replied.

"You... you know?", Athrun stuttered eying him suspiciously.

"We're bestfriends so she should tell me", he stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"But where did you go?", he asked quite not believing him.

"Somewhere out there. We just catch up with each other's lives. We didn't see each other for almost a year", Auel explained.

"Then what about the kiss then?", he asked. He really wanted to know.

"Sorry man, but it was just a bluff", Auel answered as if it was not a big deal.

"What? You mean to say that all of you fooled me", Athrun said a bit angry.

"Sorry again but the moment I saw you, I already think that you like her. And based from your reactions when the topics are about Catherine, I can say that it's true", he said.

"Are you telling me that you had fun teasing me?", Athrun asked irritatedly.

"Prankly speaking, yes. You should've seen your reaction", he replied.

"Why you".

"See", Auel said then Athrun calmed down.

"Sorry. But what's really in your bet?", he asked.

"Cagalli just have to wear something girly for a day", he replied.

"That's it?", Athrun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's it!", he replied with a nod.

"You mean to tell me that I got worried with nothing?", Athrun asked raising his voice.

"Hmmm... Do I need to remind you that you are my slave now? You shouldn't shout at your master", Auel said head up. Athrun blinked a couple of times. He did forget about that.

"I'm sorry, MASTER", Athrun said while bowing his head and gritting his teeth then stood up straight again.

"Good. Even though you are my bestfriend's boyfriend, it doesn't mean that you are saved from being my slave", he said.

"I understand, MASTER", Athrun replied while Auel nodded his head.

"Oh, one more thing, you if make her cry, i swear, you'll never have her again", Auel said seriously then left. Athrun just stood there as he watched him walked away.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the race, Athrun was no longer Auel's slave.<p>

It was another Monday morning, Cagalli, Shiho, Miriallia and Lacus were on their way to their first class. As they were about to step on the stairs, Cagalli remembered that she forgot one of her notebooks in her locker.

"Uhmmm... guys, I'll just get something in my locker. You go ahead first", Cagalli said. The other girls left after saying "okay" then Cagalli ran towards the locker room. She got the key from her bag and opened her locker. There, she found a small light green envelope with a heart as the seal.

'What is this?', she asked to herself as she held it with her hands. She opened the envelope and got the folded paper inside.

'A letter? But from whom?', she asked herself again. She unfolded the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Catherine,_

_The first time I saw you, I was already attracted to you. I'm just too shy to approach you besides, that famous blue haired guy is already courting you. And as much as I don't want to admit it, he's far way better than I am. But I just want to tell you how I feel about you even if it's through a letter 'cause I can't tell it to you personally. Even if you can't return my feelings, just let me watch you from afar._

_Very truly yours,_

_Your secret admirer_

Cagalli was not really happy with the letter. Who would want to be watched with whatever you do by someone you do not know? And she didn't want to attract any other guy since she was already in love with Athrun. But it would be hard for her to tell that secret admirer of her about it because she didn't know him in the first place. With a sigh, she place the letter back to her locker and got her notebook. She was about to close her locker when she caught a glimpse of the black notebook that she found last year. She totally forgot to look for the owner of the notebook so she thought that the owner wasn't looking for it anymore. Even though the notebook was with her for quite a long time, she never dare to read the content so now curiosity was eating her out. She glanced at her surroundings to see if the coast was clear then she slowly turned the cover of the notebook. Her eyes widened in surprise upon reading what was written on the first page of the

notebook. She closed it at once and checked her surrounding for the second time. She placed the notebook inside the secret pocket of her bag then checked the time. She still had ten minutes before the bell rang. She ran towards the fourth floor of the building and entered the room of 4-Freedom. Murrue was not yet there. Her friends greeted her which she returned with a fake smile. She sat on her chair and remained silent until the teacher arrived. Athrun watched her intently. He knew that there is something wrong with her.

Cagalli tried her best to listen to what Murrue was discusssing but failed. Her mind was busy thinking about the black notebook. Suddenly, Athrun handed her a piece of paper and read his note.

What's wrong?

Then she wrote on the same paper and gave it back to him.

Nothing

That was her answer.

I'm starting to worry

He wrote then gave it to Cagalli which made her frown. She took a glimpse of him and crumpled the paper then placed it inside her bag. Athrun decided to let it pass for the meantime. He'll just ask her after class.

When the bell sang, Athrun waited for Cagalli to put her things inside her bag. After she was done, he suddenly held her by her wrist and lead her to the rooftop.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Cagalli shouted at him.

"I should be the one asking you that question", he countered not letting go of her wrist.

"I already told you that it's nothing", she reasoned out.

"Catherine please, just tell me what's bothering you", he said. Cagalli sighed before answering.

"Fine, somebody left a message in my locker saying that he's my secret admirer", she blurted out.

"What?", was all Athrun could say at that very moment.

"Now, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm already hungry", she said then dragged him.

"I wanna read the letter", Athrun said as they walked down the stairs. Cagalli stopped walking for a while as well as Athrun.

"Don't tell me you're jealous", Cagalli said with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"You seemed to be bothered by that so I wanna see it", he answered. Of course he was jealous that Cagalli was paying too much attention to a secret admirer. They went to the locker room then Cagalli handed him the letter. She watched his expression upon reading the letter and she giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?", he asked placing the letter back to the envelope.

"Nothing", she replied as she smiled sweetly at him. She found him cute when jealous.

"I'll try to know who's this secret admirer is so you'll have a peaceful mind", he said seriously.

"Thank you", she replied then they went to the cafeteria and joined their friends.

* * *

><p>AN: i know the letter sucks...haha... i never write a love letter before nor receive one...^^<p> 


	25. Arcade

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny, Precious Rose and Shoot...^^

AN: I'm dedicating this chapter to you caelumnoctis23. You'll know why as you read^^.., but this is just one time, okay? It's hard writing so many couples in one fic.., and you of all the people knows that I'm not too fond of HIM.., although I don't hate HIM anymore.., HE will not appear again here.., well that is if i won't be able to think of a suitable role for him in the future... (lol.., kung makapag all caps dun sa 'he' at 'him' prng he-who-must-not-be-named lng^^)

Really sorry guys for the super late update... and i don't know if this is worth the wait but i hope it is...^^.. thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter... blondeprincessa, Saki-Hime, Fate Camiswhil and Miyu Nanami..

* * *

><p><strong>Arcade<strong>

The ball bounced up and down the cold floor of the gymnasium as a certain blue haired boy was dribbling it. The sound it made was washed away by the loud cheers of the students watching the game. All the fourth year students were having their Physical Education class with Andrew. PE classes of students of the same level were done at the same time and class 4-Freedom and class 4-Justice were having a heated match right now.

Athrun, who was the one with the ball, was being guarded by Yzak.

"If you did not leave our section, then you'll experience victory", Yzak said with a smirk.

"We're going to win", Athrun said confidently as he continued dribbling the ball. Then he caught a glimpse of Kira who was free at that time. He held the ball with his two hands and raised it as if he's going to shoot the ball then jumped. Yzak also jumped to prevent him from earning a point. Athrun smirked as he held the ball on the same level as his chest then passed it to Kira.

'Fake!', Yzak screamed in his mind as he gritted his teeth and watched as Kira shoot the ball for three points while his feet(with the shoes of course) landed on the floor.

"Nice one Kira", Athrun said as he made a high five with him.

"Nice pass Athrun", he replied smiling broadly.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Yzak?", Athrun asked mockingly.

"You won't be able to do that again", he hissed then ran towards the other half of the court.

The current players of 4-Freedom were Athrun, Kira, Auel, Sting and Ahmed while 4-Justice had Yzak, Dearka, Heine, Rey and Shinn.

The raven haired boy with ruby eyes was the one on hold with the ball while Auel was guarding him.

"Go Auel", they heard a certain blonde girl cheered from the bleacher. It was Stellar. Stellar had a crush on Auel ever since she saw him on the first day of school last year. That was why she was so disappointed when he left and now that he's back, she was planning on telling him about her feelings. Unknown to her, Shinn Asuka had a crush on her.

Shinn glared at Auel upon hearing Stellar cheered for him. He didn't notice that Athrun was already at his back so Athrun was able to get the ball from him. He was really surprised by that. He looked at Athrun as he dribbled the ball towards the opposite ring with Auel tailing after him. The other players were catching up with them so he also did. But all of them just watched as Athrun made a slam dunk. Almost all the girls in the gym shouted in delight even those in the other section.

The girls, Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia and Flay were surprised when Shiho suddenly laughed.

"What are you laughing at?", Miriallia asked raising an eyebrow. How could she laugh when their section is losing?

"Him!", she answered as she pointed with her finger to a certain silver haired guy on the court. He was glaring at Athrun while cringing his nose so all the girls laughed with Shiho.

"You shouldn't laugh at your fiancé who's currently losing in a basketball game", Cagalli said but she was laughing her heart out.

"He's always competing against Athrun and he always lose and his expression is always like that and it's just so funny and you can't deny it", Shiho replied.

"Woah... Too many ALWAYS", Cagalli commented and they all laughed AGAIN.

The game continued and Dearka had the ball. He was dribbling it towards their ring. Then Kira went in front of him extending his arm on both sides following Dearka's moves. Since Dearka couldn't go pass Kira, he passed the ball to Yzak but Athrun got in the way and took the ball then passed it to Auel. Then Auel brought the ball to the opposite court with Shinn following him. Shinn got the ball from him and smirked but the whistle was blown by Andrew.

"Foul, Asuka", he yelled.

"What?", Shinn muttered angrily.

Auel was given two free throws. He stood at the free throw line and Andrew passed the ball to him. He dribbled it a few times then let out a sigh then threw it towards the ring and it went inside.

"Nice Auel", Kira complemented him then Auel shared a look with Athrun.

He threw the ball towards the ring for the second time and it missed. Athrun quickly got the ball and shoot it. The crowd cheered again for the blue haired guy as he made a high five with Auel.

Heine passed the call from outside the court to Rey. Then Rey passed it to Yzak. Yzak brought the ball to the other half of the court but he was being guarded by Athrun. Since he couldn't shoot, he made a pass to Dearka who made a two points score.

The game went on and Ahmed was dribbling the ball then he made a overhead pass to Auel. Shinn forcefully got the ball earning his fifth foul.

"Another foul for Asuka. You are now out of the game", Andrew said after blowing the whistle.

"You've got to be kidding me", he exclaimed.

"You know the rules Asuka. Five fouls and you're out", Andrew said as he held the ball in between his hand and waist. Shinn left the court with a scowled face then he sat on the long bench for their section.

On with the game, Miguel entered the court. Auel made two points from his free throws. So now, section Justice was in possession of the ball.

Rey passed the ball to Dearka who made a lay-up which earned them two points. Sting got the ball then passed it to Ahmed. He held the ball on his chest level then step his right foot. Then the left... then the right again and they heard Andrew blow his whistle. Athrun made a face palm.

"Travelling, El Fasi", Andrew shouted.

"Does he really know how to play?", Kira muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

The game went on and it was nearing its end. There was only eighteen seconds left on the clock. The score was 81-77 in favor of 4-Freedom. Section Justice was in possession of the ball.

Heine was dribbling the ball as he tried to get pass through Kira who was giving him a hard time. Then suddenly, he held the ball up as if attempting the shoot the ball. Kira, thinking that he was going for it, jumped to prevent him from doing so but he was surprised to see him passed the ball to Yzak who was ready to shoot for three points. Upon getting the ball, he jumped high as well as Athrun who was guarding him and blocked him earning a foul. But before Yzak's feet (AGAIN…with the shoes)could touch the ground, he throw the ball towards the ring and they heard the whistle.

"Basket counted! Foul Zala", Andrew announced. Athrun gritted his teeth while Yzak was smirking like mad.

Yzak proceeded to the free throw line then Andrew passed him the ball. He dribbled it a few times then raised it overhead getting ready to shoot it. There was only 5 seconds left on the clock.

Ahmed who was at one side was like muttering a ritual for Yzak not the score. He bent his knees slightly as well as his arms ninety degrees with his palm open(Er... If you guys have watched Slam Dunk, it was the one made by Sakuragi in their match with Ryonan, he actually did that to Ouzumi)

Yzak felt something weird that he couldn't explain then he just threw the ball towards the ring. It was like time became too slow as the ball made a projectile motion then when it reached the ring, it made a circular path around it.

Yzak gulped hard praying for the ball to fall into the ring because if not, they would definitely loose. And his prayer was answered when the ball did. Kira went outside the court then passed the ball to Athrun. He was only in the middle of the court when the clock read 2 seconds. Before it could reach 0, he threw the ball towards their ring with all his might and for some unknown luck, he earned the score which also earned a very loud cheer from the students.

4-Freedom won against 4-Justice with 3 points lead. 84-81. The boys of 4-Freedom raised Athrun up since he was the one who caused their victory..

"You're just lucky today Zala. Next time, it will be us who will win", Yzak said then went to their bench and drunk some water.

"Aren't you going to him?", Lacus asked Shiho.

"No", Shiho replied.

"Nice girlfriend, huh! You should console him after losing the match. You know that he hates losing, especially to Athrun", Flay said.

"Do you want me to laugh in front of him?", Shiho asked giggling.

"Yeah, I guess Yzak wouldn't want to see his fiancé right after losing", Cagalli said laughing.

"How about you Catherine, aren't you gonna congratulate Athrun?", Miriallia asked with a teasing smile.

"Eh?", Cagalli said raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think I could go near him right now?", she asked pointing at the crowd surrounding the blue haired guy.

"Why don't we hang out tomorrow?", Flay suddenly said changing the topic.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I think that's a good idea", Miriallia agreed.

"Where are we going?", Lacus asked.

"How about the arcade?", Flay suggested.

"Oh, I wanna go to the arcade", Cagalli seconded.

"Then to the arcade it is", Shiho said.

"Isn't that Meer?", Miriallia suddenly asked pointing at the pink haired girl who was currently hugging Athrun.

"Why don't she give up on him?", Shiho said. Cagalli frowned seeing him hugged by another girl but did not say a thing. Then they saw Athrun pushed her away. The bell already rang signaling the end of classes. Andrew gave them a few words before dismissing them.

After that, the gang gathered up on a corner of the gym. The girls congratulated the boys from section Freedom. They were also telling them the plans they created for tomorrow.

Stellar was left sitting alone on the bleacher staring at Auel when Shinn suddenly approached her but she didn't notice him.

"Hey", Shinn called waving a hand in front of her. "You alright?", he asked. Stellar turned to see the person bothering her. She instantly glared at him upon recognizing him. She actually didn't know him. She just remembered him to be the "jerk" who was always giving foul to her crush in the basketball game earlier. She stood up and walked away. But before she could get any farther, he held her by her wrist.

"Wait", he said. Stellar faced him with the same expression then her gaze went down to his hand holding her wrist. Shinn quickly let go of her blushing (endless blushing...Lol) madly.

"What do you want?", Stellar finally spoke. She was usually the sweet and shy girl even childish but once you get on her wrong side, expect the opposite of it and Shinn seemed to be on that side so unfortunately for him.

"I... uhmmm...", he said stuttering while scratching the back of his head with his left hand. "I'm Shinn... Shinn Asuka of 4-Justice", he introduced himself extending his other hand to her.

"So?", Stellar replied raising an eyebrow. Shinn scratched the back of his head.

"I... uhmmm... Can we be friends?", he asked avoiding her gaze.

"No", came Stellar's short reply then made an attempt to leave again. But this time, Shinn wasn't able to stop her because he was frozen on his spot due to the very cold treatment of Stellar. He was bewildered why she was like that on him since it was actually the first time that he approached her. It made him wonder if he ever did something wrong to her and if there was, then what was it?

"Hey Shinn", somebody called but Shinn was still deep in thought that he seemed not to hear. The blonde boy walked towards him and placed a hand on Shinn's shoulder which surprised the latter a bit. Shinn faced the boy.

"Is there a problem?", his blue eyed friend asked.

"It's nothing, Rey. Let's go", Shinn replied then both of them walked towards their dorm.

* * *

><p>After discussing the plan, the gang decided to head back to their respective dorms. After changing into something more comfortable, Cagalli told her roommates that she'll just go for a walk. As usual, she went to the rooftop bringing her brown messenger bag. When she was already there, she sat on a corner and looked around to check if there were other people in the place. When she sensed none, she pulled the zipper of her bag to open it and got the black notebook inside. She stared at it for a few seconds before turning its pages and continued reading it. She already started reading it a few days ago and now she was nearing the end. After some time, she closed the notebook with tears coming out of her amber eyes.<p>

"Why?", she muttered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kira was awoken by the rays of sunlight coming from the window. He groaned as he covered his eyes by his left arm to prevent too much light from entering his eyes and remained like that for a few more minutes.<p>

"Oi, wake up", Auel, who just came out of the bathroom wearing a gray polo shirt and jeans, said but Kira did not bulged from his position. Auel raised an eyebrow and shook him.

"Wake up", he said again.

"Hnnn...?", Kira muttered then sat up. "What time is it?", he asked then yawned.

"It's already 8:30, your highness", Auel replied as Kira rubbed his eyes.

"What? Oh, I'll take a bath now", he said then hurriedly grabbed his towel and some clothes.

"You better be", Auel said then went to his bed and started combing his hair.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cagalli and Shiho, with their arms crossed on their chests, sat on Cagalli's bed watching as Lacus and Miriallia do their girly things(You know, applying make ups, choosing what to wear and thinking how they will have their hair). Cagalli was wearing her favorite cargo pants and red shirt. Her gray cap was lying on the bed next to her. On her left was Shiho who was wearing a white polo and jeans.<p>

* * *

><p>It was already quarter to 9. Athrun, Yzak, Heine and Dearka were already in their meeting place, their hide out. After some time, the girls, including Flay arrived. A quarter after nine, Kira and Auel came running.<p>

"Sorry, we're late", Kira apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"And why is that?", Cagalli asked raising an eyebrow which made Kira sweat-dropped then he looked at Auel with a pleading look.

"We woke up late", Auel lied and Cagalli knew it but decided not to ask anymore.

"We already wasted fifteen minutes waiting for those two, let's go now", Yzak said irritatedly.

"Are we in a hurry?", Dearka asked just to tease him. Yzak have him his signature glare before speaking.

"If you arrive earlier than the time set, you're wasting your time. If you arrive exactly on time, you're wasting nobody's time. BUT if you arrive late, you're wasting other's time. I already wasted 15 minutes of my time just because you, Zala and Westenfluss are too excited for this activity and then Yamato and Neider just have to waste another 15 minutes of my time for the lame excuse of waking up late which I actually don't believe in. Don't you realize that there are so many things that I could've done with that 30 minutes? And shouldn't we go to the place we're supposed to go now? Or we'll just stay here and talk until we get enough of each other's stories? If that's the case, then tell me already so I can use my time for more important things", he said.

Everybody's jaw dropped upon hearing Yzak. It wasn't what he said that made them surprised but its length. Yzak don't usually talk that much when he was with the gang. It would always be a word or a sentence or two which he usually did when saying a side comment (especially to Athrun) or answering questions thrown at him. Yzak raised an eyebrow upon seeing his friends' reaction.

"What? Is there a dirt on my face?", he asked.

"Let's go now", Shiho replied grabbing Yzak by his left arm then started walking towards the main gate and the others followed them.

When they reached the arcade, they decided what to play first.

"How about the videoke booth?", Lacus, who loves singing, suggested.

"Videoke booth?", Athrun asked with an eyebrow raised. Truth to be told, he didn't have a beautiful singing voice.

"Why Zala, you can't sing?", Yzak asked with a smirk.

"As if you can", Athrun retorted but the smirk on Yzak's lips grew wider.

"You wanna hear me sing?", Yzak replied. He didn't usually sing in front of others but if he can beat Athrun to it, then he'll go for it.

"Then let's go to the videoke booth then", Athrun said. He actually didn't care about Yzak being competitive with him, he just want to hear him sing. And so they did. Yzak grabbed the song book and chose a song. It was the song "Shoot".

The intro started playing and the gang, excluding Yzak, was all excited to hear him sing.

"tooku hajike tobu starlight chiri isogu yume no kakera nagesute sashinoberareta tenohira wo kizutsukeru", all of them jaw dropped for the second time as Yzak began singing the first line of the song. They were amazed by his voice which was actually better than some professional singers out there. The chorus came and some of them sang along with him until the song ended and everybody gave him a round of applause.

"I didn't know you have a nice voice, Yzak", Shiho said which made him blush a bit.

"You didn't ask", he replied then turned to Athrun. "It's your turn, Zala", Yzak said with a triumphant look as he handed the microphone to him. Athrun blinked a couple of times as he stared at it.

"But I don't sing", he replied.

"Nobody will leave this booth until all of us already sang", Lacus said will an evil look on her usually angel like face.

"She looks scary", Dearka whispered to Heine.

"I heard that Dearka", Lacus said glaring at him which made him sweat-dropped.

"Sing now Athrun so we can still play some games later", Cagalli said smiling broadly.

"Yeah, sing", Miriallia seconded followed by the others. Athrun was left with no choice but to sing. He got the song book and selected a song.

Athrun half-heartedly sang, he avoided looking at them because he didn't want to see their reaction. Well actually, they were just wearing a poker face trying hard not to laugh fearing that Athrun would stop singing. Once the song ended, Dearka, Heine, Yzak, Miriallia, Shiho and Lacus laughed out loud. They couldn't hold it any longer. Athrun placed the microphone on the table then hid his face with his hands and sat beside Cagalli. He took a glimpse of her and he felt a bit better that she wasn't laughing.

"You alright, Athrun?", she asked still wearing the poker face. She removed his hands from his face and stared at him and Athrun looked away.

"I'm fine", he muttered.

"Cheer up, you're not the only one who can't sing", she said. Athrun didn't know whether she was really cheering him up or the opposite of it. Did she really have to say it straight to his face that he couldn't sing? Although it was true, it still made him frown.

"Who'll sing next?", Shiho suddenly asked.

"Athrun should choose", Auel said so Athrun got the microphone again and gave it to Cagalli.

"Go Catherine", Auel cheered for her bestfriend. Cagalli sang "Precious Rose". They were also amazed by her voice. They didn't know that she could sing well.

"I thought you can't sing", Athrun said.

"I don't remember saying that I can't sing", Cagalli defended herself.

"But you just told me that I'm not the only one who can't sing", he replied.

"I do, but I'm not referring to myself. There are some people out there who can't sing", she explained with a grin then she passed the microphone to Auel.

After some time, all of them already sang so they went out of the booth and played some games. When they had enough, they decided to eat at a nearby restaurant before going home.

The next day, Cagalli and Auel were sitting on a bench near the soccer field as they watched the boys' practice. Lacus, Flay and Miriallia went out for shopping while Shiho was doing something important.

"Why don't you join the soccer team?", Cagalli asked with a smirk.

"Seriously?", Auel replied with a grim expression.

"Just kidding", Cagalli said while laughing. "By the way, why were you and Kira late yesterday?", she decided to ask which made him laugh.

"The prince fell asleep in the bathroom", Auel replied in between his laughter. Cagalli blinked a couple of times but instead of laughing, she made a frown.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who don't know, Shoot is sang by Tomokazu Seki, Yzak's seiyuu... it's actually yzak's image song...^^ speaking of Yzak... i suddenly thought of killing him in the next chapter.. but if you guys don't want me to... just tell me so i won't...^^<p>

I'm sorry again for the errors...^^too lazy to proofread...


	26. Bang!

Chapter 25

Guest: Haha… sorry but I don't know how to address you. There isn't any hint of who you are so I got no idea whether you are a new reviewer of this fic or not…^^ any way, Thank you so much for the review… Cagalli did not laugh because… hehe... sorry but it's a secret for now... it'll be a major major spoiler if I tell you.

Nina: Thanks for the review…

Baka4Anime: There's actually a ball in the next next chapter^^ but it isn't meant for cagalli's secret to be revealed

Fate Camiswhil: I considered killing Yzak 'cause I'm actually starting to like yzakXcagalli... but don't worry I won't change fandom^^

Anyway... I'm actually still thinking of who sent the love letter^^... but if you really want Auel, then so be it

I just remembered how stellar and shinn first met in Destiny... it's like stellar doesn't like him... or is it just me... hehe

I also like their friendship^^... I'm actually not a fan of Auel and it's also the first time that I used him in my fic but I started to grow fond of him as this story went on...^^... like what I've said in my note in one of the previous chapters, the role of Auel was originally played by an original character of mine…

Saki-Hime: Really sorry for taking too long to update... I never thought that I would be this busy when classes just began... T.T... I also went back to my first love...^^ DRAWING, since I've noticed that my works gets worse and worse... and I also tried coloring two of my drawings in PaintTool SAI... anyway, thanks a lot for the review...^^

AN: Guys, there was quite a big skip in the time interval from the latest update...^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bang!<strong>

The blue haired boy leaned his back on the cemented wall of the rooftop while panting heavily. He had a hard time running away from the pink haired girl who was his former classmate. As usual she was very clingy that annoyed him the most. She was so bold with her action and she almost kissed him.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar melody coming from the music room. He listened intently remembering every note of the musical piece. Then, he hurriedly went to the room. He slowly opened the door and saw a blonde girl playing the piano. His eyes widened in surprise as realization hit him.

"Ca... Cagalli", he muttered. "Cagalli", he repeated. This time, it was loud enough for the girl to hear. Cagalli was surprised and instantly stopped playing and turned to the bluenette.

"Athrun... What are you doing here? And why are you calling me, Cagalli? Isn't she your childhood friend? ", she asked pretending to be confused.

"You are Cagalli", he insisted. His face was filled with solemnity. Cagalli closed her eyes for a while then let out a breath.

"I am not Cagalli, my name is CA-THE-RINE, Catherine Hibiki", she proficiently lied.

"No, you are Catherine", he firmly insisted. "Your hair, your eyes, your face... they're all the same as Cagalli's. And how did you know that musical piece? Cagalli's mother was the one who composed it", he added. Cagalli smiled at him.

"My mother, Via Hibiki, is the one who taught me of that piece. Athrun, my parents worked for the Orb Government even before I was born, maybe she heard the queen of Orb played it", she reasoned out without faltering.

"How sure are you that you are their legitimate child?", he asked abruptly which surprised her and even he, himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean...".

"It's alright", she said cutting whatever Athrun was saying. Her bangs were covering her eyes so Athrun didn't know if she's mad or not. "Honestly, I don't know... They told me that I was involved in an accident when I was six. Because of that I got an amnesia and until now, my memory is not coming back", she said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Athrun pulled her into a warm embraced as Cagalli continued to cry.

'Sorry Athrun, but I have to do this', she said in her mind.

Unknown to them there was a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>In the Student Council room, Shiho and the other members were waiting for their president to arrive. They were going to talk about the upcoming graduation of the seniors and he was already 15 minutes late on the time set.<p>

Suddenly, the door went open and revealed the blue haired president. His hair was messy and he looked so haggard unlike his usual neat self. He sat down on his chair and sighed before speaking.

"Sorry, I'm late. I just attended to something important", he reasoned out then started the meeting.

* * *

><p>Cagalli was left on the rooftop after Athrun dashed towards the SC room when he remembered that he had a meeting with the other student council members. She grabbed her phone and dialed Auel's number.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Cath", Auel said motioning for his companion to wait for a while.<p>

"Can we meet?", she asked.

"Ah, what time?", Auel asked.

"Now", she answered.

"Can we just meet later? I'm with someone right now", he replied looking at her.

"Oh, alright, how about 6 pm at the park?", she asked again.

"Sure... See you later. Bye", Auel said then hang up.

"So what is it?", he asked the blonde girl sitting beside him on the bench near the soccer field.

"Is that Catherine?", Stellar inquired.

"Yes, is there a problem?", he replied a bit worried when he saw her frown but she hastily shook her head. "You told me that you have something to tell me, right?", he asked again and she nodded her head in response. "So what is it?".

Stellar felt very uneasy under his stare. Her face was turning red and she found it hard to speak.

"I..."

"You what?", he said asking her to continue what she was saying.

Stellar gulped hard before opening her mouth.

"I like you", she mumbled.

"Huh? Can you say it louder? I didn't hear you", he replied.

"I... I... I like you", she repeated turning her gaze away from him while blushing hard. Auel's eyes widened in surprised then blinked a couple of times before laughing which shocked the poor girl.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious about it", she said a bit mad which startled Auel.

"You've got to be kidding me... You can't be serious... I mean, there's no way that... Stellar, it's not a funny joke okay", he didn't know what to say.

"I'm serious, Auel. I really like you", she said as tears started brimming in her eyes.

"But...".

"But why? Because you like Catherine?... That's why you can't return my feelings for you?", she said. Auel heaved a heavy sigh before answering.

"Look Stellar, Catherine is my best friend and there is no way that I'll fall in love with her. In fact, she's already in love with someone else", he replied.

"Then why?", she asked. Fresh tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Hey, please don't cry", he said panicking.

"Tell me why", she demanded for an answer.

"If I tell you the reason, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about it?", he asked. Although hesitating, Stellar nodded her head. She really wanted to know the reason.

"I'm not straight", he said.

"What do you mean?", she asked. Her mind was having a hard time processing what he had said. She was confused.

"Stellar, I'm gay. Just like you, I'm looking for a guy", he admitted.

"NO!" Stellar screamed. "How come? You're the one who's kidding me", she retorted.

"Believe it or not, I'm gay. That's why I can't return your feelings", he said.

"No", Stellar really didn't want to believe him.

"I'm sure you'll find the right one for you but it isn't me. Just look around you, maybe he's just behind that tree", he said pointing at the huge Sakura tree behind them.

Shinn Asuka, who was currently standing behind the tree while eavesdropping, sweat-dropped.

'How did he know?', Shinn screamed in his mind.

"But of course, that's just a possibility. I'm really sorry Stellar", Auel added then Shinn let out a sigh.

"No, you shouldn't be. I should be the one to apologize. It's not like you asked me to like you, right? I'm really sorry for behaving like that", Stellar said forcing a weak smile.

"I understand and I'm really sorry again but we can be friends", he said extending a hand to her which she willingly shook.

"Friends", she said.

* * *

><p>It was quarter to six in the evening, Catherine was sitting alone in the park waiting patiently for her best friend to arrive.<p>

Suddenly, she heard somebody spoke from behind her.

"How are you, princess? Long time no see", the man remembered that voice. How can she forget that voice that belongs to somebody who wanted her dead? Cagalli did not move because she sensed the gun pointed at the back of her head.

"I think you made a mistake, Mister. I am not a princess", she went on with her act.

"So he was right. You have amnesia. But that doesn't change the fact that you are Uzumi's daughter. And because of that, I should kill you", he said but whispering the last sentence on her ears.

"What are you talking about? Who is Uzumi and who the hell are you?", she said pretending to be frightened.

"Let's just say that we are good friends before", the masked man said.

"If... if you are my friend, then why do you want to kill me?", she asked confusedly.

"Because I felt like it", he replied. "And because we are friends, I'll let you run before I shoot you. Cagalli stood up from her seat and face the gun of the man. She made a few steps backward and saw the masked man with blond hair. Fear was evident in her face.

"Please Mister, don't kill me", she pleaded with tears and faltering voice.

"Sorry Missy, but I really have to kill you", the man replied with an annoying smirk. Cagalli made a few more steps backward. Then, the man aimed the gun at her. Cagalli closed her eyes silently praying to be saved. She couldn't die, at least not yet. She heard the firing of the gun and somebody calling her name (Catherine) but she didn't feel the bullet on her. Instead, she felt hands on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, silver hair greeted her.

"Arghhh", the silver haired guys groaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

"YZAK!", she yelled his name.

"Catherine!", she finally heard Auel's voice. She turned to him as he fired his gun on the masked man who hurriedly escaped. Auel didn't follow the man because he knew that he was needed there due to Yzak's condition.

"Let's bring him to the hospital", Auel said then they brought him to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Shiho, Miriallia and Lacus were now getting worried since it was already late and Cagalli had not yet returned. They tried calling her earlier but her number cannot be reached. They were about to ask for the boys when Shiho's phone rang.<p>

"Hello", she answered the call.

It was Cagalli. Shiho noticed the anxiety in her voice.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly. "WHAT? What exactly happened?... How is he?... What hospital?", Shiho asked panicking. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes. "Okay, we'll be there", she answered then hang up.

"Is it Catherine?", Miriallia asked. Shiho just gave her a nod.

"So where is she?", Lacus asked.

"Minerva Hospital", she weakly replied.

"What is she doing there? Is she sick or something?", Miriallia asked.

"No, she said Yzak was shot", Shiho said. She could no longer hold back the tears in her eyes.

"WHAT?", the two said in unison.

"Let's go inform the boys about it", Miriallia said then they went outside their room.

* * *

><p>Outside the emergency room, Cagalli kept on stepping back and forth while gritting her teeth blaming herself for what happened to her friend while Auel just watched her do that.<p>

"Catherine, sit down. He'll be fine", Auel said consoling her.

"But still, it's my fault", Catherine retorted.

"Yzak is a strong guy, I'm sure he'll make it", he answered.

"What will I tell Shiho and the others?", she asked.

"I'll do the explanation, okay? For now, just sit down and take some rest", he said as he led her to the chair.

* * *

><p>AN: Haix... I just took an exam a while ago...what subject? PHYSICS... –fail-... Anyway, I can't update fast... I still have another exam next week... even though I don't want to study, I have to. I can't afford to fail any of my subjects because I might lose my scholarship... ^^... but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can...<p> 


	27. The Play II Part 1

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny and Romeo X Juliet

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_In the middle of the woods, a little blue-haired boy lied down unconsciously on the muddy ground. There are a few bruises on his face and some more on his arms and legs. The expression on his face showed pain. The tears on his cheeks were no longer visible due to the rain. _

_In the Athha manor, Uzumi Nara Athha called for all the elite soldiers of Orb. He gave some details to them and ordered them to find the two kids. Uzumi, Patrick and Lenore were worried sick about their whereabouts of them. _

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>The Play II Part 1<p>

Upon reaching the hospital, Shiho hurriedly went out of Athrun's car and ran towards the nurse's desk and the others followed her.

"Excuse me, where is the room of Yzak Joule?", she asked while tapping her fingers on the table. The nurse checked the files of the patients then answered.

"He's still in the Emergency Room, ma'am", she kindly said.

"Oh, thank you", she replied then rushed towards the ER together with Miriallia, Lacus, Athrun, Dearka, Heine, Kira and Flay.

They found Catherine and Auel sitting on the bench outside the room. Cagalli was leaning on Auel's shoulder as he was stroking her hair. Athrun couldn't help but feel jealous about it but he noticed some dried tears on her cheeks. He eyes were closed.

"What happened?", Shiho asked them. Cagalli's eyes instantly went open upon hearing her voice. She took a glimpse of her before looking away.

"We, Catherine and I, were supposed to meet a while ago at the park so Catherine was waiting for me there when an unknown man suddenly came and tried to kill her. But Yzak came and took the bullet for Catherine", Auel explained.

"I'm sorry, Shiho. It's my fault", Cagalli finally spoke. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Shiho sat beside her and shook her head.

"It isn't your fault, Catherine. It's not as if you wanted that to happen", Shiho said. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"But still... I am the one who should be in the emergency room right now and not him", Catherine countered with tears in her eyes which made everyone frown.

"Shhh... Don't say that. It is Yzak's decision to save you. He may be hot-headed most of the time, but he is really a good person... that's why... that's why I love him", Shiho said while showing her a sincere smile.

Suddenly, the door of the Emergency room went open revealing the doctor who operated Yzak.

"How is he, doc", Shiho asked as she stood up.

"The operation is successful. We took out the bullet from his body so his condition is stable now. It's a good thing that his vital parts are not hit by the bullet. We're now going to transfer him to Room 308. Please, excuse me for a while, I need to something urgent", he then left after the gang thanked him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yzak woke up in an unfamiliar room. He stared at the white ceiling, then to the white walls. When he looked at his side, he saw Shiho sleeping. Then he noticed the surroundings were all white and concluded that he was indeed in a hospital. He finally remembered what happened before he lost consciousness. He caressed her face with the back of his hand and smiled.<p>

Shiho felt something warm on her cheeks and she liked that feeling. She held his hand and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, princess", he greeted her.

"Yzak!", she called then instantly hugged the injured lad who winced a bit in pain.

"Ooops, sorry", she apologized while blushing furiously as she released him from her embrace.

"It's alright", he replied. Then he pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"You made me really worried", she scolded him as she hugged him back.

"Sorry", he whispered on her ears. "But, I wouldn't let our friends be hurt, especially when I know that I can save them", he reasoned out.

"I know", she replied. "Just be more careful next time, okay? I don't know what I will do if you leave me", she added.

"I will, I promise", he replied then pushed her a bit so they were face to face with each other. Their eyes softened as their faces drew nearer to each other when the door suddenly went open ruining their moment.

"Am I disturbing something?", Ezalia asked with grinning from ear to ear.

"Mother!", Yzak retorted. His face was all red as well as the brunette girl beside him.

"You don't need to be shy, my son. She's your fiancé after all", she replied.

"Excuse me for a while, Aunt Ezalia", Shiho said then left the room. Ezalia sat on the chair where Shiho was sitting earlier.

"I told you to look after her and not get yourself killed", Ezalia said.

"Yeah, but what happened was too fast. I never had the chance to think what to do", he explained.

"I see. So?".

"It is him", he said in a confirming way.

"So he's back", she said bitterly.

* * *

><p>It was very dark in an old room. There was nothing you could see there except for the mask man sitting on a wooden chair while wiping his gun with a piece of cloth. Then he heard the sound of footsteps that was approaching and the door suddenly went open and saw a silhouette he was very familiar with.<p>

"So you weren't able to kill her, huh?", the man who owned the silhouette said.

* * *

><p>A month had passed and the graduation of the senior students was fast approaching but before that, they need to do a play. A play where all the senior students from all the sections in Archangel Academy must participate or else, they won't be able to graduate. The piece chosen by the faculty members was Romeo X Juliet [1]. All the seniors were gathered in the theater room since they were going to select who would act as whom.<p>

Ms. Ramius, Ms. Gladys, Mr. Durandal and Mr. la Flaga were the once in charge of the said activity.

"So it was unanimously voted by the faculty members that the role of Romeo and Juliet will be played by Athrun Zala and Catherine Hibiki respectively since they were your batch' best actor and actress.

"But Sir...", Cagalli was about to complain when Athrun grabbed her hands.

"You can do it", he said with his smile that was only for her.

"He's right, you did very well in snow white. I'm sure you do even better here", Mwu seconded with a knowing smile as he looked at Athrun.

"Sir, if Hibiki doesn't want to do the role of Juliet, I'm willing to do it", Meer offered herself. Mwu turned to her and examined her from head to toe. There were no longer formal classes so he didn't require the students to wear their uniform but he never imagined that a student would wear a very short skirt with its length just around half the size of a ruler and an extremely fit blouse.

"I'm going to do it, Sir", Cagalli finally spoke while glaring at Meer. There was no way that she would allow her to be partnered with Athrun. Cagalli was very well aware of Meer's obsession over Athrun and there was something about that girl which irked her.

"We appreciate your proposal Ms. Campbell, but Ms. Hibiki here already agreed to be Juliet", Mwu said while smiling broadly. Athrun is his nephew so he wouldn't want a girl like Meer to be his leading lady.

Meer eyed Cagalli dirtily.

"So our main characters are already settled. We will be having a draw lots of who will play whom. All the boys except for Mr. Zala please fall in line on my left. And all the girls except for Ms. Hibiki, please fall in line on my right. ", he instructed.

One by one, the students picked a piece of paper from a box. There were two boxes, one for the male characters and the other one for the female characters.

The list of characters was as follow:

**Romeo Candole Vando Montague**: Athrun

**Juliet Fiamatta Arst Capulet**: Catherine

**Benvolio: **Nicol

**Cordelia**: Flay

**Tybalt**: Lei

**Francisco**: Dearka

**Curio**: Sting

**Leontes**: Kira

**Portia**:Lacus

**Antonio**: Shinn

**Regan**: Stellar

**Conrad**: Sting

**Emilia**: Miriallia

**William**: Auel

**Lancelot**: Yzak

**Lancelot's wife**: Shiho

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter...^^... Miyu Nanami, Nina, Fate Camiswhil, Krystal and the GUest reviewer..hehe...<p>

By the way, Lei is my OC...^^

Can you guys suggest a nice title for my speech? it's about the evolution of anime...^^ please...

* * *

><p>"Ang bakla 'pag nagka-amnesia, bakla pa rin kaya?" (<em>If a gay loses his memories, will he still be gay?<em>)...hehe


	28. The Play II Part 2

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny and Romeo X Juliet

AN: Er... I'm terribly sorry for the super late update... You see, I was really busy these past few weeks because of school... oh well, I was also practicing digital art though I'm not yet good with it...hehe...

Thanks a lot for those who continued reading this story... especially to those who reviewed.

I guess this chapter isn't worth your wait but I can't arrive at a better one in my current state of mind and I'm too lazy to redo this chap so sorry again... But I'm still hoping that you guys will continue reading this.

The Play II Part 2

* * *

><p>Narrator: Once upon a time, in a land that has been forgotten since ancient times, the sky continent Neo Verona. The mighty ability to float in the sky breathes life and prosperity upon the people. But foolish passion will one day overcome eternity. Now we shall tell you a traffic story of innocent love tormented by fate in the midst of war.<p>

The curtains turned up and the lights were turned on one by one revealing a palace like setting.

"Montague, you bastard", the boy who was portraying Lord Capulet said. The lifeless body of his 'wife' was lying on the floor bathing in her own blood. Some of Montague's soldiers were also in the 'room'.

"From tonight on, this land of Neo Verona will no longer be in the hands of the Capulet family. The Montague family shall rule", Kira, who was playing the role of Leontes Montague, replied.

"You fool! Are you trying to defy Escalus's will?", Lord Capulet growled. Kira glared murderously at him before speaking.

"I know nothing of his will!", he replied.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stage, Cagalli and Flay were shown together.

"Don't cry princess. We'll be with your mother soon", Flay consoling the crying Cagalli who was in character of the little Juliet while she was doing young Cordelia's role. They seemed to hear some noises so they took a peak at the 'room'. The saw Lord Montague being stabbed by a sword and fell on the ground.

"Father", Cagalli said so innocently.

"Don't", Flay said covering her mouth to prevent her from speaking again.

"Who's there?", one of the soldiers howled.

Kira turned to look at the 'door'. "Go exterminate the Capulet family. Leave none alive", he ordered his men.

Flay was dragging Cagalli with her as they escaped from them. Then two soldiers came in their way and pointed a sword to them. The both closed their eyes in fear. Then they heard the soldiers growled in pain. When they opened their eyes, they saw Sting, who was in character of Conrad, 'killed' the two soldiers.

"Princess, I'm relieved to see that you're safe. Come this way", he said then ran towards the 'exit' of the 'castle'. The rode a winged horse and escaped through the thick snow.

Then the lights went off.

After some time, the lights went on again.

Narrator: 14 years later...

The background was replaced by a town. A girl was being captured by Montague's soldier.

"I'm not the Capulet girl!", she cried.

"Shut up", one of the soldiers said. Some of the villagers were also begging for them to release the girl. But the soldier showed them a written proof why the poor girl was insinuated as the Capulet girl. Then a dagger was thrown out of nowhere ruining the paper which surprised not only the soldiers but also the town people.

"Place your sword back in its sheath", a voice said. The all looked at the direction of the voice and found a young 'man' standing on a cylindrical thing. 'He' was wearing a red cape and hat and half of 'his' face was covered with a black mask.

"It's the Crimson Whirlwind", the captured girl said in delight. The 'boy' jumped from it and stand in front of her as she cut the rope that was binding the poor girl.

"Thank you", the girl said then ran towards her mother.

"Seize him", the leader of the soldiers ordered so they obliged.

The Crimson Whirlwind easily the defeated the soldiers, who charged at 'him', and started to escape with some help from Shinn who was doing the role of Antonio who threw some 'mini bombs' at the soldier running after him.

"Serves you right", Shinn said then wore his hood and fled with the Crimson Whirlwind. The two decided to split up. On the way, Crimson Whirlwind saw Flay so she dragged her.

"What, again?", she said before she was taken by the crimson whirlwind.

The spotlight was the turned to the 'balcony' where Athrun as Romeo and Nicol as Benvolio were having some tea.

"What is it?", Nicol asked after taking a sip on his tea when he noticed that Athrun was looking somewhere else.

"They're being chased", he plainly replied.

"It's just another peasant uproar", NIcol said.

"I'm going to help them", Athrun said which surprised Nicol. Nicol tried to call him but Athrun told him to go with him.

The Crimson Whirlwind asked Flay to go head as 'he' faced some of the soldiers. Flay continued to ran but suddenly stopped. 'He' came shortly but they were in a dead end. Unfortunately, the 'bricks' suddenly broke out making 'him' fell but Athrun who was riding Cielo , was able to grab 'him' while Niclo got Flay. The two nobles brought Flay and Cagalli somewhere safe. Crimson Whirlwind instantly jumped off the winged horse and didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't have an attitude like that after I went out of my way to save you", Athrun said.

"Out of your way to save me? As expected, nobles are full of themselves", 'he' retorted.

"What?".

"If you were going to save anyone, it should've been that girl back there!", 'he' shouted at him.

"Before you criticize those noble stature, why don't you offer a word of thanks?", Athrun said as he placed his hands on his waist. Crimson Whirlwind turned to her back and said, "Thank you very much".

"What's with that guy?", Athrun asked to no one. Athrun and Nicol went away with their winged horses.

* * *

><p>At the Athha manor in the Onogoro Island, a blond haired woman sat on an elegant chair on the balcony of her room. Her lavender eyes were staring at the vast sky. She heaved a heavy sigh then she heard somebody knocked on her wooden door.<p>

"Please come in", she said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. The door went open and revealed a green haired young woman.

"Lady Cierra, Lady Zala is downstairs", she said then bowed her head as a sign of respect.

"Oh, thank you Fia", the blonde woman replied with a smile on her beautiful face then stood up from her seat. They both went to the receiving area of the huge mansion. Sitting on the sofa was Lenore Zala, Cierra Yula Athha's bestfriend.

"Lenore, what a surprise!", Cierra greeted gleefully.

"Cierra", Lenore called then they hugged each other.

"It's been a long time, neh?", Cierra said as they released each other from the embrace.

"Indeed. There are a lot of things we need to catch up with", Lenore replied.

Sensing why her friend was there, Cierra suggested that they talk in the study room. There they could have some privacy.

"Fia, kindly bring some cookies and juice in the study room for our visitor", Cierra ordered her personal maid. Fia nodded her head then went to the kitchen as Cierra and Lenore proceeded to the study room.

Once inside the room, Cierra locked the room. They were confident that nobody would hear then since the room was sound proof.

"So how's Cagalli?", Cierra asked straight to the point.

"She doing fine, I assure you that. She has grown into a beautiful fine young woman", Lenore replied proudly which made the other woman smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. She might feel guilty when she heard the death of Via and Ulen", she said.

"Yes but I guess she somehow get over it now. Well, at least she's no longer mourning for their death", Lenore said.

"She must be a strong woman", Cierra commented.

"That's right. And a very pierce one", Lenore added while giggling a bit.

"Just like her father", Cierra said.

"By the way, she already have a boyfriend", Lenore excited said. Her eyes sparking with delight.

"WHAT?", Cierra yelled. She might be a very kind and soft natured woman but she was an overprotective mother.

"Hey, calm down", Lenore said.

"How can I calm down when I haven't even know my own daughter and she already have a boyfriend?", she retorted.

"What can we do, she seemed to be head over heels with the guy", Lenore replied while laughing a bit.

"Who is the guy?", she asked with a murderous glare. Never did Lenore thought that Cierra could glare like that. What an overprotective mother.

"It's Athrun", she replied.

"Athrun? Athrun, your son?", Cierra asked AGAIN.

"Yes, my one and only son", Lenore said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I have been wishing for Athrun to be my son in law since the two of them were still young", Cierra complained.

"Sorry", Lenore replied while smiling sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Back with the play, Nicol together with the students playing the role of Benvolio's parents were being surrounded by Montague's soldiers when Cagalli, Miguel and Dearka appeared. They did the fight scene and when Cagalli was about to be stabbed by one of the soldiers, Lei, who was doing the role of Tybalt made his entrance. The fight scene continued until the soldiers were defeated.<p>

"Tell Montague that the Vittorio and his family have died", Lei said as he pointed his sword to the leader of the soldiers.

* * *

><p>Fia went to the kitchen to get some refreshments for the visitors and found Eldin at the door.<p>

"Hey", Eldin greeted with a suspicious grin. Fia looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"What did you do?", she asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything", Eldin replied raising both of his hands.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?", she repeated with a higher tone.

"Like what I've said, I didn't do anything", he said.

Fia sighed as she shook her head and mumbled, "If you say so". Then walked forward but Eldin was blocking her way.

"Get out of my way", she said glaring him. Eldin scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"The kitchen is under renovation", he lied which made Fia raise an eyebrow.

"There is nothing wrong with the kitchen so there's no need for renovation", she hissed.

"Ah... Uhmmm...".

"What are you two doing there?", they heard Mana, the head maid said.

"Mana, it's good that you're here, Eldin's blocking the door", Fia said.

"Is there anything wrong, Eldin?", Mana asked.

"No, everything is fine. I shall be leaving now", he answered then ran away.

"What's wrong with that kid?", Mana asked.

"Who knows", Fia replied.

"I just check something in the maid's chamber. See you around", Mana said then left. When Fia entered the room, she saw her crush kissing one of the maids. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the scene in front of her. She wanted to ran away, but her master ordered something to her so she must do it.

The two servants of the Athha manor stopped what they were doing upon hearing Fia's footstep. The guy frowned as he saw her.

"Don't you know how to knock?", he asked roughly.

"Knock? In the kitchen? Are you kidding me?", he retorted. "And since when did the kitchen became a make out place?", she added bitterly. The guy fell silent while the girl was blushing from embarrassment.

"If you guys don't have anything else to do here, you can now leave. I need the kitchen to prepare some refreshments for Lady Cierra and her visitor", Fia said then started preparing the cookies. The couple just left without any more words.

* * *

><p>Cagalli threw the Capulet sword on the floor. Everybody was looking at her with a surprised look on their faces.<p>

"Swords are no longer needed", she said as she walked towards Kira. Lei, who was pointing his dagger on Kira's neck stepped aside. Athrun was standing near Kira.

"I do not wish for vengeance nor the revival of my house. I only want to take Neo Verona from your hands and return it to the citizens", she added.

Kira drew his sword. When he was about to kill Cagalli, a dagger stabbed him on his back. A student playing the role of Mercutio killed Kira. After that, he ran away laughing like mad.

* * *

><p>After getting the food, Fia went to the study room. Cierra got the food from her and she was dismissed. She decided to go the garden to have some time to contemplate on what happened earlier. She sat on the wooden bench and stared at the roses.<p>

"I'm sorry", a voice said which brought her back to reality.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault", she replied. He sat beside her and stroked her back.

"It's alright to cry", he said but Fia forced a smile.

"It's just a stupid crush Eldin. It's not like I already love him", she countered.

"Are you saying that to convince me that you are fine? Or yourself? Hiding your feelings won't do you any good. Just cry it out, it will make you a bit better afterwards", he said and Fia started sobbing on his chest.

* * *

><p>"You will no longer suffer. Rest for a while now ", Athrun told Cagalli who lost her consciousness.<p>

"This is not yet over", Ophelia said. "The world exist because of Escalus. For interfering with Escalus's ritual, you must DIE", she added. She attacked Athrun but he was able to counter it and hit her with his sword and vanished.

After a few moments, Cagalli woke up. She looked at her surrounding and her eyes grew wider upon seeing Athrun stabbed with some wooden thing.

"Romeo!", Cagalli called then ran towards him.

"Juliet", Athrun replied weakly. "Thank you", he said as he placed his right hand on her cheeks "for making me feel the happiness of being in love. I am very happy that I was able to live in the same world as you", he said.

"Romeo", Cagalli said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Juliet, I can no longer say you name, I can no longer see you, Julie...", Athrun spoke his last words then fell on Cagalli.

"NO!", Cagalli screamed with agony. "You are so cold", Cagalli speak again after a couple of minutes. "In life and in death, together eternally". Then a bright light filled the stage.

Narrator: We never knew. The world depended on Escalus. Since then, Neo Verona was never suspended on air again. Discord, Hatred, Sadness, Pain. There's an emotion that can stop all that. It is love. Loving someone and being happy. This is what we have learned from you.

As the narrator was saying that, the bright light disappeared and showed Athrun and Cagalli entering a door while holding each other's hands.

Then the curtain went down and all of the audiences were clapping their hands, some of them were even crying. (LOL).

After that, all of the senior students went to the stage and bowed their heads which earned a louder round of applauses.

* * *

><p>AN: Lol... so how is it? I just get most of the lines in the play from the English subtitle of Romeo X Juliet and I have to apologize again 'cause my narration is really bad... please forgive me guys...^^...<p> 


	29. Graduation Day

cagalli: (arms crossed while raising an eyebrow) what took you so long to update?  
>elly: secret, oh by the way, i made you the class valedictorian.<br>cagalli: you WHAT?  
>elly: i made you the class valedictorian<br>cagalli: you're EVIL!  
>elly: yah, i know since birth.<br>cagalli: then i have to come up with a stupid speech...  
>elly: no, i already wrote your speech, all you have to do is to deliver it, got it?<br>cagalli: I don't want to speak in front of a crowd.  
>elly: Don't worry, I think most of the readers will just skip the speech.<br>cagalli: then why did you still write the freaking speech  
>elly: just to make this chapter longer.<br>cagalli: okay fine, but i still hate you.  
>elly: whatever (rolling her eyes)..., a special thanks to my one and only remaining reviewer..,<strong> FTS-Peace..., <strong>thanks a lot^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny and secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (10 years after ver.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Graduation Day

The sound of the graduation march echoed inside the huge gymnasium as the senior students went up on the stage one by one to get their diplomas as their names were called by their respective advisers.

Obviously, it was their graduation day, their last day in highschool Some of the students couldn't help but feel emotional although there were a few who didn't really care.

It was now time for the valedictory address. It had been a tradition that the student who would be the top of the batch would have to deliver a speech.

Catherine Hibiki or Cagalli Yula Athha stood in front of the podium. She cleared her throat before starting her speech. Truth to be told, she have speaking in front of a crowd, but what can she do, it was a tradition for the valedictorian to give a speech during the graduation ceremony.

"As I look up into the sky, there is this feeling of gratitude. I am most grateful to those people behind our success, our teachers who endured our attitudes for the years we spent in this Academy and continued giving us motivation to go through different trials in life, the parents who gave us all the support they can provide us, their hardships to give us a good future. I can say, we did not go in vain for we all made it here so far. Our friends are also always there, giving us company when we needed them the most, especially when something terrible happens to us. And above all, our almighty God, Who gave us everything we have now, especially the knowledge and strength, which we use to overcome ordeal that befall in our way. Without these gifts, I wouldn't imagine myself standing here today.

I felt like I am extending my arms as if I am reaching out, holding the little and fragile pieces of life. We all started out with a dream that served as our inspiration in doing whatever tasks life gives us believing that to have an unbroken dream is to have a battle with one's self. I think I have fought enough, and I am very proud of my wounds. These, which accumulated each day on account of every trial I faced, are lessons, lessons that I would never forget. I believe that one day, through them, I will open the door of daybreak, with my wounded fingers because these hands are the ones that will decide and mold my future.

After the years that we shared together, I know we grew fond of each other. We created memories filled with laughter and tears, and these I know will surely stay in tact in our minds and in our hearts.

Sometimes, we ask questions, questions that until now remained unanswered. We seek for the truth, even if we get battered by sadness or even if we feel lost because it is the only way we get satisfied.

I know that reminiscing yesterday gives mixed emotions in our hearts, it feels good to know that we shared years together with so many unforgettable moments but realizing that it has been a while since those instances occured makes us feel very sentimental.

The things that you are capable of doing and the things you want to do, you must be the one who should be aware of the answers to those, but sometimes we get utterly confused because fear is always there, following us wherever we go. There are times that we are afraid to try new things, but tell me, where is the spark if we are just going to live our simple and boring life? If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end, then why not free yourself, don't find another way, just break the wall and create your own path towards where your wounded hands want to go.

So even if we part ways, we will continue to soar high to reach our dreams!".

Right after her speech, everyone in the gymnasium applauded for her. She smiled at them before she left the stage. Moments later it was now time for the graduation song.

Each students revealed the white rose that they kept inside their robes.

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume  
>Ookina kibou wasurenai<br>Juu nen go no hachigatsu  
>Mata deaeru no wo shinjite<br>Saikou no omoide wo...

They took turns going their parents to give the flower and a letter to them. There were also some assigned students who gave each teacher a while rose. The parents were all surprised as well as the teachers, they didn't know that the students planned something like that.

Deai wa futto shita shunkan kaerimichi no kousaten de  
>Koe wo kakete kureta ne "issho ni kaerou"<br>Boku wa terekusa sou ni kaban de kao wo kakushi nagara  
>Hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo<p>

It was supposed to be their day but they actually thought of extending it to them. Some of the adults even broke down into tears because of the thoughtfulness the students showed.

Aa hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite chotto setsunaku  
>Aa kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru<p>

Ureshiku tte tanoshiku tte bouken mo iroiro shita ne  
>Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka<p>

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume Ookina kibou wasurenai  
>Juu nen go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite<br>Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou" Sakendeita koto  
>Shiteita yo<br>Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne  
>Saikou no omoide wo...<p>

The students planned that surprise while rehearsing their play. Their batch had gotten closer during that time. During one of their breaks, the Student Council President also known as Athrun Zala suggested the idea of surprising their parents and their teachers. It was to show how thankful they were to them.

Aa natsuyasumi mo ato sukoshi de owacchau kara  
>Aa taiyou to tsuki nakayoku shite<p>

Kanashiku tte sabishiku tte kenka mo iroiro shita ne  
>Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka<p>

Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou" sakendeita koto  
>Shiteita yo<br>Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne  
>Saikou no omoide wo...<p>

Totsuzen no tenkou de dou shiyou mo naku  
>Tegami kaku yo denwa mo suru yo Wasurenaide ne boku no koto wo<br>itsumademo futari no kichi no naka

Kimi to natsu no owari zutto hanashite  
>Yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame<br>Kimi no hoho wo nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai  
>Kimi ga saigo made ookikute wo futtekureta koto<br>Kitto wasurenai  
>Dakara kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni...<p>

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume Ookina kibou wasurenai  
>Juu nen go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite<br>Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou" sakendeita koto  
>Shiteita yo<br>Namida wo koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne  
>Saikou no omoide wo...<p>

Saikou no omoide wo...

The song finally ended. But the students had one more surprise, they played a video that they made for the faculty members. The video contained pictures of the teachers and how important they were to the students.

When the program ended, all the students threw their graduation caps up, towards the sky.

* * *

><p>A few day later, Cagalli and Athrun were in the middle of the maze garden of the Zala family where the gazeebo was built.<p>

"Athrun", Cagalli called. She seemed to be uneasy which bothered Athrun.

"Yes?", he answered. He was now starting to worry.

"I...", she started but she looked away from him. She couldn't say what we needed to tell him.

"Is there a problem?", Athrun asked. Cagalli was not being herself, he was sure of that. Cagalli closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. She took a glance of him but looked away at once.

"I think I made a mistake, Athrun", she said making Athrun even more confuse.

"What do you mean?", he could no longer stand the tension in the air.

"We need to break up", she finally said it making Athrun dumbstrucked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But why?", he asked. His voice was faltering from shock.

"I'm going back to Orb".

"Then I'll go with you", he said but Cagalli shook her head. Tears were forming at the corner of her amber eyes.

"Catherine, have I done something wrong?".

"Two months. Please give me two months to explain everything. Right now, things are still messy. I need to fix something in Orb. You didn't do anything wrong, Athrun", she replied forcing a smile placing a hand on his right cheek caressing it gently.

"I don't understand why you're doing this, I just hope that this is for the better", he replied sincerely.

"Thank you", she said as she removed her hand from his face.

"But can you promise me something?".

"What is it?".

"Promise me that you'll agree again to be my girlfriend once you finish what you need to do", he said.

"I will, Athrun, if you still want me even after I tell you the truth", she replied.

"Don't be silly Catherine, there's nothing you can do to change my feelings for you", he said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you", she replied then hugged him which he gladly returned. 'But I wish you can still say that once my secret is revealed', she thought.

"Are you ready, Catherine?", Lenore asked. It was the day of Catherine's flight to Orb. Lenore would accompany her. Cagalli only nodded her head in response holding her baggage.

"Can't I really go with you?", Athrun asked for the nth time. He really really REALLY wanted to go with them.

"We've already talked about this, Athrun", Cagalli replied. She was frowning at him.

"Okay fine. Just be careful, got it?", Athrun said finally giving up. She smiled at him before thanking him for understanding even though he didn't really know what was going on.

"Let's go, Catherine", Lenore said then they went out of the Zala mansion.

* * *

><p>They were finally in Orb, specifically, in one of the rooms of the Athha manor. Cagalli and Lenore were told to wait there. After a few minutes, the door went open and Cierra entered the room. She closed the door at once and locked it then stared at the blond haired girl in front of her.<p>

"Cagalli, I missed you so much", the older blonde exclaimed then hugged the younger one.

"I missed you too mother", she replied then hugged her back. Tears ran down the faces of the mother and daughter who did not see each other for so long.

"How's your investigation?", Cierra asked. Cagalli did not say anything, instead she got the black notebook from her bag and handed it to Cierra. She flipped the cover of the notebook. Her eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No, this can't be...", she muttered.

"It's hard to believe, I know but there's nothing we can do about it. He's really included with the plan", Cagalli said. Another batch of tear escaped her amethyst eyes.

"How did this happen? It shouldn't be like this? Where did we go wrong", Cierra said in between her sobs.

Cagalli and Lenore didn't know what to do to console the crying blonde. Even themselves found it hard to believe the things written in that notebook.

* * *

><p>The nighttime came, the supper was already prepared on the long table in the dining area of the Athha manor. Kira and Uzumi were sitting there waiting for Cierra.<p>

"There is someone I want you two to meet", a woman's voice said. They found Cierra standing at the door. Then another blonde revealed herself from behind her.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?", Kira asked. He was beyond surprised upon seeing her in their mansion.

"You know her, Kira?", Cierra asked pretending to be surprised.

"Of course, mother. She's my classmate", Kira answered.

"She's Cagalli", Cierra finally revealed.

"Cierra, I must admit she kinda look like our daughter and I know that you missed her so badly, but please our daughter was gone several years ago", Uzumi replied.

"No, Uzumi, she's Cagalli.. We've already had a DNA test and it matched mine. She's our daughter Uzumi. Kira, she's your sister", Cierra replied.


	30. The Princess of Orb

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews... fts-peace, Saki-Hime, Prisya Imins and Miyu Nanami<p>

* * *

><p>The Princess of Orb<p>

Athrun Zala stared at his reflection in the mirror. His navy blue hair was neatly combed. He adjusted his green tie and pressed on his suit. He let out a sigh. It had been two months since Catherine left their mansion. During that two months time, he never had the chance to speak to her. He totally lost all means of communication to her. All he knew was that she's in Orb. But Orb is too big for him to look for her and her mother won't tell him where she brought her. Today, on her birthday, he was forced to attend Kira's birthday. Not that he really didn't want to go, he just prefer to be with Catherine. But on the second thought, Kira lives in Orb, he might have the chance to look for her. Maybe his mother would be kind enough to tell him her exact whereabout. Afterall, Catherine promised him that she'll explain everything in two months.

He checked the time, it was already quarter to seven so he decided to go to the grand hall of the Athha manor.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that you are Cagalli", Kira said. He was in Cagalli's room accompanying his sister.<p>

"Me too, who would have thought that we're siblings, twins even", Cagalli replied then smiled at him. Her green gown really suited her.

"Yeah, we're classmates for two years yet it is only now that we found out about this. But honestly, the first time I saw you, I instantly remember Cagalli, but then again I thought that it was impossible", he said staring at her while also smiling.

"I just wish that my memories come back. It's really hard to believe all of these when I don't remember anything", she said then frowned. Kira placed a hand on her shoulder cheering her up.

"Even if you don't have your memories as Cagalli, you're still my sister. We can still make new memories together with our family, our friends, with everyone", Kira said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Kira. I think you're the best brother ever", Cagalli said then both of them chuckled.

The two of them continued their conversation. Then they heard somebody knocked on the door. It was Fia.

"Master Kira, Lady Cagalli, the party already started", she said then bowed her head in respect then left.

"Let's go?", Kira asked offering his arm to her which she gladly took.

* * *

><p>Athrun scanned his surroundings for familiar faces then found the blue haired bestfriend of Cagalli who was busy chatting with Flay.<p>

"Auel, Flay", Athrun called as he approached the two.

"Athrun! It's nice seeing you again here. But where's Catherine?", she asked looking around trying to find any sign of their blonde friend.

"Honestly, that's what I'm about to ask him", he said pointing his forefinger to Auel.

"Me? She's with you in PLANTS, right?", Auel replied but Athrun shook his head.

"Nope, she left two months ago. She told me she'll be here in Orb so I thought that you know where she is", he explained. He was really hoping to get some information from Auel but it seemed that he also didn't know where she is.

"Did you try to contact her", Flay asked.

"Yes, but everytime I tried to call her, her number cannot be reached", he said.

"Maybe she's in her old house?", Flay suggested.

"I don't think so. My family took care of that house when Catherine's parents passed away, our helpers would have told me if she's there. And besides, I keep on visiting the house every now and then", Auel said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", a masculine voice echoed inside the huge grand hall. Almost all of the guests turned to look at the stage and found a middle age man with brown hair. He was none other than Uzumi Nara Athha, the Chief Representative of Orb. Beside him was his wife, Cierra.

"I am so grateful that all of you come here today to celebrate my son's 16th birthday. As we all know, it is Orb's tradition to introduce a royalty as a crowned prince or princess when he/she turned sixteen", he said. Kira was now standing beside him. "Today", he continued. "we are not just celebrating those two events. We are also here to celebrate the return of my long lost daughter, Cagalli Yula Athha".

Everyone in the room were really surprised. They all thought that the princess of Orb died a long time ago. The spotlight then turned to the stairs. There, they saw a blonde girl walking down the stairs. She definitely looked like a princess.

Athrun stared at her as if he'd seen a ghost. He didn't expect that he would see her there. Although he had a feeling that Catherine was Cagalli, he still couldn't believe that she's indeed his childhood friend.

"Catherine", he managed to say her name. Even his friends were also shocked.

"She's beautiful"

"I can't believe she's really alive"

"She really looks like the young Cagalli"

There were a lot of comments from the crowd as they stared at the young woman.

Unknown to them, the said young woman was not comfortable with the attention given to her. She check for a certain someone and easily spotted him because of his unique hair color. She let out a sigh. This was the day that she promised him. The day that she would tell him "everything". Well, not really everything since she still need to keep some details from him. She still didn't have to heart to reveal all of her secrets to him. Everything was still complicated. She tried her best to smile at the welcoming crowd upon reaching the stage.

"As we all know, Kira and Cagalli are twins, so we are also celebrating her 16th birthday", then he paused before speaking again.

"I am very proud to introduce to you, the crowned prince and princess of Orb, Kira Yamato Athha and Cagalli Yula Athha"..

The crowd applauded and cheered for the royal family. The twins both gave a short speech.

In Cagalli's speech, she narrated the story she came up a couple of months ago. It was the same story she told everyone in the mansion when she arrived two months ago. She told them about her foster parents, how they took care of her and having an amnesia. Everybody seemed to believe that lie.

After the speeches, the twins were introduced to some of the leaders of other nations who attended the party.

* * *

><p>Athrun sat on the couch in one of the study rooms in the manor. After the twin's speech, a green haired maid approached him and told him that the princess wished to speak with him in private and she lead him there.<p>

A few minutes later, the door went open and Cagalli entered the room then locked the door at once.

Cagalli was a bit nervous and she couldn't look straight to him so she just bowed her head.

"I'm sorry", she muttered. She heard him walked towards her but she still refuse to look at him. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of his embrace on her. She was surprised but managed to hug him back and started to sob.

"Shhh... Stop crying, Catherine... I mean Cagalli", he said as he gently stroke her hair. Then Cagalli freed herself from his embrace.

"You're not mad at me?", she asked with her tear-stained face. Athrun wiped away those tears with his thumb then he caressed her pretty face.

"I'm not mad at you. I know it was also hard on your part. There's nothing I should be angry at you", he replied while smiling sweetly at her.

"Even if I didn't tell you earlier?", she asked and he nodded his head.

"Like what I've said, everything you went through is not easy. I'm sure you're still having a hard time believing all of these. And I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I will help you remember", he said sincerely.

"Thank you", she replied. Another batch of tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She was happy that he was not mad at her but she really felt guilty for lying to him. She couldn't take it anymore and she knew she could trust him but she's not certain if she could tell him the truth.

"Are you alright?", he asked worriedly upon seeing her frown. He wondered if he had done something wrong.

Should she tell him or not? She couldn't decide. It wasn't in her plan to tell him that night but guilt was starting to consume her. She couldn't look at his emerald orbs. What to do? What to do? Then she let out a sigh.

"Athrun, if... If I tell you the something", she said then paused for a while. She was still hesitating to tell him. "if i tell you something, can you promise to keep it a secret?", she asked. Now she really have to tell him.

"Of course", he replied although he was confused. Cagalli let out another sigh.

"Athrun, I... I... My speech was a bluff", she started.

"Wh... What do you mean", now Athrun was beyond confused.

"I don't have an amnesia, Athrun", there, she finally said it. She couldn't stop the tears escaping her amber eyes.

"But... But why?", he couldn't help but feel betrayed. All these time, she knew everything and she didn't bother to tell him.

"Because I wanted to protect you, everyone. I was hard for me to pretend that I didn't know you. It was breaking my heart but I have to do that because I don't want you to be included in this mess", she explained but he still couldn't quite understand.

"You remember that "accident" ten years ago? It wasn't an accident Athrun. Somebody tried to kill me purposely".

"What? But who?", he was now mad at himself for not doing anything for her.

"I'm sorry Athrun but I can't tell you now. We're still investigating about it. It's better if you don't know for now, I'm afraid that you might blow our cover", she said.

"But Cagalli, how can I protect you from those people who wanted to hurt you if I don't know who they are?", he asked. He didn't know what he'll do if he lose her.

"Athrun, there are already people protecting me, I need you to be careful of yourself".

"But still...", Cagalli placed a finger on his lips.

"Just trust me Athrun, everything will be fine", she said though she herself was unsure if they could really win the game they're playing.

"Alright, but... Your my girlfriend again, right?", he asked while grinning widely. Although she refused to tell him everything, he's already happy that she supplied him with the information that she could tell him though he's still trying to accept why she didn't tell him earlier.

Cagalli blushed furiously. She was actually expecting that he'll throw a fit at her because of lying to him but it was the complete opposite of it. She seemed to lost her voice.

"Hey, I'm asking you if you can be my girlfriend again", he repeated. Truth to be told, he was amused by her expression.

"I... Err... Okay, but with one condition", she finally managed to say but she was still blushing.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Promise me that you'll never tell anyone about what I've told you", she said seriously.

"I promised".

"Pinky swear?", she asked extending her pinkie finger to him. It was actually how they made promises when they were still younger.

"Pinky swear", he replied then intertwined their pinkie fingers.

Cagalli and Athrun went back to the grand hall after supplying Athrun with more details about her present situation and those people who already knew about it.

Most of the people were already dancing with their partners. Cagalli spotted her brother dancing with his girlfriend. She also saw her parents in the dance floor.

"Shall we dance?", Athrun asked extending a hand towards him.

"Of course", she gladly accepted his offer.

* * *

><p>AN: the next chapter might take some time..., sorry..., i have so many exams coming...,<p>

and yeah.., we are organizing an event on Valentine's Day...

it's called AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade

"We invite all AsuCaga shippers to celebrate the valentine's day by unleashing your imagination through fanficts, fanarts, fanvids, and any other means of unleashing your imagination.

Theme : Valentine-ish (i.e: Affection, Love, Bound, Couple)  
>Pairing : AsuCaga (slight other pairings is allowed; not more than AsuCaga)<br>Publication Date : February 14, 2013  
>Rate : K-T<p>

Other :  
>1. Language used must be English (so that everyone can understand).<br>2. The fanficts, fanarts, fanvids, and anything else should follow the guidelines of where they will be published. I.e.: in Fanfiction, writing MST isn't allowed, so the fanficts shall not be in the form of MST.  
>3. Please put For AC-VDP or For AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade in the summaries.<br>4. Share them in AsuCaga group(s) by putting the link on the wall.

Let's share the love of AsuCaga to the World! :)"

- A Crazed Clerk

.. please join us^^

please visit / / www . facebook events / 529216130430484 / or our AsuCaga Forever Group on / / www . facebook groups / AsuCagaForever / to get information about AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade!


	31. Horror

Chapter 30

AN: thanks for the reviews.., ^^ Saki-Hime, FTS-Peace, Miyu Nanami and Rukia Kuchiki Taichou... Love you guys...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

Horror

* * *

><p>"It's finally over!", Cagalli exclaimed stretching her arms widely. Beside her was her bluenette boyfriend who found it entertaining to watch her expression. They just finished their lesson for that day with the professor hired by her father. Both of them agreed to be homeschooled to prepared themselves to take over the position of their fathers. Cagalli as the Chief Representative of Orb, and Athrun as the Chairman of PLANTS.<p>

After the party for Kira's and Cagalli's 16th birthday, which was already two years ago, the two of them told their parents about their relationship and the parents from both side seemed to take it well. They actually approved of it.

Just like a typical boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, they argue from time to time but reconcile afterwards. In their two years together, their relationship grew stronger and just as Athrun promised, he never told anyone about Cagalli's secret. They both pretended that Cagalli had an amnesia, even in front of their friends.

"Do you want to stroll around the city?", he suggested. Just like the normal students in the universities they also have semester break.

"That would be a very nice idea if you'll allow me to go with you", a female voice said. The couple turned to look at the door and found Flay leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Then let's go", Cagalli said cheerfully. Flay kept on visiting Cagalli from time to time. Yes, she's visiting Cagalli and not Kira. Kira and Auel entered Orb's military training and they were not allowed to visit them anytime they wanted.

It wasn't the decision of Uzumi and Cierra that Kira enrolled in the military school. It was actually his.

*FLASHBACK*

_Kira knocked on the wooden door of his father's study room. He had a serious look on his face._

_"Please come in", the voice said from inside the room._

_Kira turned the knob and opened the door. He let himself in and came face to with his father._

_"What is it, Kira?", Uzumi asked turning his gaze from the papers that he was holding towards his son._

_"I... I wish to talk to you about my college plan", Kira replied nervously._

_"We've already talked about it, haven't we?", he said._

_"Yes, but that was your plan, father", Kira answered then paused for a while. His father did not spoke as if asking him to continue so he did._

_"I want to enroll in the military school", there he finally said it. "I believe that Cagalli is more appropriate to be the next Chief Representative of Orb. I'm just going to assist her with the military"._

_Uzumi rested his elbow on his table and placed his chin on the back of his intertwined hands considering what Kira had said._

_"Let me talk about this with your mother first. I want to hear her opinion first about this matter", he finally replied._

_"Thank you father", Kira said then left._

_At first, Cierra did not agree with Kira's plan. She didn't want him to be involve in the military because that was too dangerous. But after Kira presented a lot of reasons why he wanted to be in the military, he finally gained his parent's approval._

*End Of FLASHBACK*

Athrun wasn't very happy that Flay decided to visit that day, he was hoping to have some time alone with his girlfriend, but what can he do? He couldn't tell the red head to simply go away. The two girls will kill him for sure.

Then Fia arrived at the study room.

"Lady Cagalli, your friends are waiting for you in the receiving area", she said.

"Really? Thanks Fia", she said they dashed towards the said place.

There indeed was Lacus, Shiho, Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak and Heine.

"Wow, you're complete", Cagalli said in amazement.

"Hi guys", Athrun greeted them after catching up with her.

When they first learned about Cagalli's real personality, of course they were all surprised. It took them quite some time for it to register in minds.

It was also the semester break in PLANTS so the gang decided to visit them. It was like a mini reunion for them. Unfortunately, Kira and Auel would not be able to join them.

After catching up, they decided to go around Orb with Cagalli, Athrun and Flay in disguise.

Cagalli was wearing a black wig and shades. Athrun was wearing a brown wig and cap. While Flay was wearing a blond wig and blue contacts.

"Where do you want to go, first?", Athrun asked from the driver's seat of a van. Beside him were his girlfriend and Flay.

"It's up to you guys. We don't really know the places here in Orb", Shiho replied from the second row. Miriallia and Lacus were beside her while all the boys except for Athrun were seated at the back.

They first went to the mall. They bought some clothes, shoes, accessories, and other they went to Cagalli's favorite restaurant to eat. After eating, they went to a souvenir shop. It took them a couple of hours before deciding to head back to the Athha manor because the girls were too overwhelmed with the things inside the shop.

The gang were once again in the Athha mansion, specifically at their 'hangout room'. They set a specific room where they hangout whenever they feel like it. They were the only ones in the mansion aside from the maids, guards and other helpers. Cagalli's parents were in PLANTS for a conference.

"I'm really tired", Miriallia said as she slumped on the coach.

"Me, too", Cagalli seconded.

"Do you want to watch anything?", Athrun asked grabbing some DVD's from the rack.

"Do you have action movies there?", Yzak asked.

"Action movies? I want romance!", Miriallia retorted with a pout.

"Mir, you're so cute when you're pouting", Dearka commented with a huge grin on his face. But Miriallia eyed her dangerously.

"Who told you to call me, Mir?", she hissed.

"Hey we don't want to ruin this moment, do we? Let's just decide what to watch", Lacus interfered before they quarrel more.

"What about comedy?", Heine suggested out of the blue.

"Seriously", Yzak gave him a disgusted look.

"Comedy is not that bad, Yzak", Shiho said giving him a whack on the head. Truth to be told, she likes comedy.

"What about mystery?", Flay said.

"Can we just watch horror instead?", Cagalli finally spoke.

"Okay, let's pick what we're going to watch by voting", Athrun suggested which they all agreed.

"Who wants action?". Yzak was the only one who raised his hand.

"Romance?". Dearka and Miriallia voted.

"Comedy?", Heine and Lacus voted for it.

"Mystery". Nobody voted. Even if Flay voted for it, it won't win anyway.

"Horror?". Cagalli, Shiho and Athrun raised their hands.

"So it's horror then", Athrun said then they chose from all the horror movies available.

While watching the movie Miriallia suddenly grabbed Dearka's sleeve unknowingly. She didn't really like horror movies because she was easily sacred. Dearka noticed it but decided to keep himself quiet. He was afraid that she will let go once he say anything. He made a mental note to thank Cagalli for suggesting a horror movie.

On the other hand, Yzak was watching intently with a smirk on his face. He was really enjoying what they were watching. In the screen, a woman who was cutting her own head with an ax was shown. All of the girls closed their eyes, even Cagalli and some of the boys, that was too GROSS. It actually made Miriallia and Lacus to scream. Then somebody knocked on the door and the girls and some of the boys freaked out. They stood up from their seats while moving away from the door. The only ones who remained in their positions were Athrun and Yzak. Athrun shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Don't open the freaking DOOR!", Miriallia exclaimed as she grabbed Dearka's shirt tightly. She was already leaning against him in fear.

"Miriallia, there's no ghost or killers here", Athrun said with said with a chuckle and reached for the doorknob. He turned and opened it to reveal Eldin, the butler of the mansion. He had a grim expression.

"Aaarrrggghhhh", they shouted except for Athrun, Yzak and Cagalli.

"Guys, it's Eldin", Cagalli said then they stopped screaming.

"Sorry for disturbing you but you need to know something", he said then Ledonir Kisaka, one of the colonels of Orb Military Forces, showed himself.

"Kisaka", Cagalli called upon recognizing the man.

"We need to talk to you personally", he said seriously.

"O...Okay", she replied although she was confused. She excused herself from the gang and followed Kisaka and Eldin somewhere private.

"What is it, Kisaka?", she asked after Eldin closed the door.

"Your parents are missing", he said directly to the point.

"W... What?!", she shouted.

"Your parents are kidnapped when they were heading home. They were ambushed on their way", he said. Cagalli's eyes widened in surprised. Horror was definitely shown in her amber eyes. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"B... But how?", she asked with her faltering voice.

"The conference ended yesterday so they planned to go home today. Unfortunately, they were ambushed on their way to the airport. Many of the guards were killed and your parents were abducted", he explained.

"So that means they're still alive, right?", Cagalli asked trying to pull herself together.

"As far as we know. Yes, they are alive when those guys took them", he answered.

Cagalli let out a sigh. At least there's still a possibility to get them back in one piece but she's still worried about them.

"Do you have any lead who kidnapped them?", she asked.

"Sorry but there's no report about that. They're still investigating about it", he replied.

Kisaka supplied her with the information that they already gathered then left to go to the headquarters to determine if there were other reports from ZAFT.

Cagalli returned to her friends. She couldn't hide her gloomy state so she told them about what happened keeping the confidential information from them.

They tried to comfort her but it won't work. Even if they were in her position they would feel the same. They returned to their rooms and didn't bother finishing the movie. Athrun accompanied Cagalli to her room.

"You sure you're alright?", Athrun asked again. They were already at the door of Cagalli's room. He opened it and they both entered.

"I'm worried Athrun. What if those bad guys hurt them? What if they torture them? What if they..."

"Shhh... Stop think about negative things. It won't help finding them. Let's just pray to get them back safe and sound", Athrun said placing two fingers on her lips.

"What ever happens", he spoke again then enveloped her in an embrace. "I will always be here for you".

"Thank you Athrun", she replied as she hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review^^.., thanks<p> 


	32. Despicable Yuna

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU!

Lol... I just want to warn you guys... because you might want to kill me after reading this^^

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

AN: Thank you for the reviews^^

* * *

><p>Despicable Me.., err... I mean Yuna^^<p>

A few weeks had passed since the kidnapping incident of the Chief Representative of Orb and his wife. Until now, there wasn't any development with the investigation about their whereabouts. The Emirs of Orb appointed their daughter as the Officer-in-Charge. She would fill in the position of her father as the Chief Representative while the search for them was still on going. Kira was already informed about it and he was assigned to help with the investigation due to his own request.

Cagalli was sitting on her father's office which was currently hers when somebody knocked on the door. It was a purple haired guy. She recognized him as the son of one of the Emirs of Orb, though he also held a position in the parliament.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Seiran?", she asked trying her best to be polite. The first time she saw him, she already had a bad impression on him.

"I'm here to offer you a deal… a deal that I am sure you're not going to refuse", he stated with a smirk on his face.

"What's the deal then?", she asked. She wasn't really interested with whatever he had to say but it was too rude for her to just shoo him away.

"What if I tell you that I know where your father and mother are?", he asked in a mocking tone. Cagalli lost her cool. She already had enough of him.

"Mr. Seiran, if you don't have anything better to say, then I suggest that you leave my office right now before I call the guards", she snapped. She already had so many things in mind. She didn't need another one.

"Are you deaf or something? I told you, I know where your parents are", he replied sitting on her table.

"I'm not in the mood to fool around with you, so stop now and go away!", she yelled.

Yuna showed her a picture of her parents. Both were blindfolded and tied up on separate chairs. Their mouths were also gagged.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her hands were trembling. Then she glared at him gritting her teeth. Her knuckles were already white, crumpling the picture in the process.

She quickly made her way towards him and grabbed him on his collar.

"What did you do to them?", she hissed. Anger was emanating in her whole being.

"Are you trying to scare me?", he said mockingly then paused with a smirk. "The last time I checked, I still have your parents so if I were you, I will not make my parents' captor mad at me". Cagalli hesitantly let go of him but she was still glaring at him.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"Finally! I thought you wouldn't ask", he said then moved closer to her. "There's just one thing that I want... Marry me", he replied caressing her cheeks with the back of his hand making Cagalli feel disgusted and shove his hand away from her face.

"Are you insane? Why will I marry you", she snapped.

"Because if you refuse to marry me, then say good bye to your beloved parents", he replied.

"*Insert curses here*". (Lol.., my vocabulary of curses is very poor so I'll leave it to you guys^^)

"Say whatever you want. But you need to decide now", Yuna said followed by a deafening silence.

"So what's your decision?", Yuna decided to break it after a couple of minutes.

Cagalli let out a heavy sigh. "If I agree to marry you, Can you assure me that you'll free my parents?", she asked.

"Of course", he replied.

"Fine, I will marry you, but first, let me talk to them", she said.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't do that. We need to get married first before you can see them".

"But...".

"It's either you marry me or say good bye to your parents", he interrupted before she could say what she wanted to say.

"Fine, you win, I'll marry you", she replied trying her best not to shed any tears.

"And remember, you are not allowed to tell anyone about this, you understand?"

"Cagalli!", a masculine voice called from the door. Cagalli turned to look at the door and found Athrun standing at the door. Her face turned pale.

"At... Athrun", she whispered his name.

"Cagalli, you need to go with me", he said. He had a serious expression on his face. He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist not minding the other man in the room.

"Where are we going?", she finally had the courage to ask but he did not spoke a word.

They rode his car and Athrun brought her to the woods. After walking a distance, Cagalli saw a number of police officers.

"What's happening, Athrun?", she asked.

"Just go there. See it for yourself", he replied. She could tell that he was holding back his tears.

Cagalli did as she was told even though she was confused. She nervously went to the bunch of policemen to know what was causing the commotion.

There, lying on the ground was the lifeless body of her female bestfriend, Flay. She was literally swimming in her own blood due to a number of stabs in different parts of her body.

Tears ran down her cheeks upon seeing her friend in that state. Her face was filled with horror.

"FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!", she screamed as loud as she could as she fell on her knees in front of her body. She was now sobbing really hard.

Athrun could no longer hold back the tears in his eyes. He walked towards his blonde girlfriend trying to comfort her by hugging her. Cagalli continued to cry. She no longer knew what to do. First, somebody wanted her dead. Second, her parents were abducted. Third, she was forced to marry that jerk. And now this? And her problems do not end with that. She still need to come up with a valid excuse to break up with Athrun. Yes, if she's gonna marry that jerk, she needed to end her relationship with Athrun permanently.

Why was life so cruel to her? Did she do something wrong? Was that the price of lying to her friends and loved ones? But she only did that to protect them.

* * *

><p>Flay's body was brought to the Athha manor. Her parents were also informed about it and they were already on their way to Orb. They also told Kira about it though he cannot come back to Orb due to his mission.<p>

Cagalli was once again seated in her office. Her elbows rested on the table while her hands were on her face. She already had migraine because of the things happening around. She was close to losing her sanity. This time, she had no one to keep her sane. How she wish she could tell everything to Athrun. She knew that she could trust him but she couldn't risk the safety of her parents when Yuna was just around.

"Aaarrggghhh", she pulled her hair in frustration then she felt a pair of strong arms on her. She looked up and saw Athrun smiling weakly at her.

"Everything will be alright, Cagalli", he whispered on her ears although he wasn't sure himself. But what Cagalli did shocked him. She forcefully freed herself from him and glared at him.

"Cagalli", he could only say her name. He couldn't ask if she had any problem because he already knew that she had tons of it.

"Don't touch me", she hissed.

"What's the matter with you?, I'm just trying to cheer you up", he replied in the most calm manner that he could muster but Cagalli smirked.

"Trying to cheer me up? You've got to be kidding me", Cagalli said with sarcasm in her voice. Athrun seemed to lost his voice. "The only way to cheer me up is to solve all of my problems. Do you think you can do that? Of course not, because you're just a jerk acting like you know everything when in fact you don't know anything", she said making him lose his cool.

"Ah, so that's what you think of me, huh. After all the things that we've been through", he replied. Hurt was evident in his eyes.

"What else? Do you really expect that I will fall for someone like you? You're too full of yourself", she said. She was trying her best to look tough even though she was also hurting inside.

"Then why did you make me believe that you love me?", he asked. He wanted to know the truth no matter how painful it would be.

"So I can use you to my advantage. The truth is, we still don't know who wanted me dead so I thought that if I tell you, you'll try your best to determine who those guys are. But I was wrong, you just let me handle it myself and you never make an attempt to investigate yourself. All you do is fool around with me everyday and that's it. Every moment I spent with you was a complete waste of time", she harshly said then walked out of her office leaving a dumbstruck Athrun. She already needed to stay away from him. She didn't know how long she could keep her facade. She might break down in front of him.

* * *

><p>Days had passed, Athrun locked himself in his room. He never allowed anyone to see him. This made Cagalli really worried but what can she do, she was the reason why he was doing that.<p>

Her engagement with Yuna was already announced to the public surprising all the citizens of Orb though most of them were happy for their Chief Representative. The news wasn't aired in PLANTS so her friends knew nothing about it, not even her brother who was also in PLANTS.

The past few days of Cagalli were spent for the preparation for the wedding. She half-heartedly did what she was instructed to do. She was like a puppet to them. She was always smiling when in front of the crowd but Fia and Eldin could see through her. They didn't know what caused her to do the things she was doing but they never questioned her, well, at least not yet.


	33. Wait for You

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny**

AN: This is just the prologue, with a few paragraphs added

**Wait for you**

* * *

><p>It was the most awaited day in the country of Orb. The people were busy preparing for the very important occasion. The large screens in every city were all ready to be used to witness the wedding of the most important person in their country, the young Chief Representative. The said event would take place in Onogoro Island where the bride and the groom resided.<p>

In the room of the princess, the blonde girl was sitting on the edge of her bed. She suddenly lied on it then raised her left hand staring at the back of it. A heavy sigh was made by the princess. Then, knocks were heard on her wooden door. She sat up again and said, "Please come in". The door went open to reveal her nanny, Fia.

"Oh princess! How come you aren't prepared yet? ", Fia asked with a pout. "You told me that when I come here you will be ready but as far as I can see, you haven't even taken a bath yet", she added.

"Fia, first of all, stop calling me princess and don't worry, I'll take a bath now, okay?", Cagalli said half-heartedly.

"Ok, after you took the shower, I'll put your make-up and do your hair", Fia said.

"No need Fia, I can manage to do those", she replied nervously. Fia narrowed her eyes.

"I promise", Cagalli said with a convincing voice.

"No. I'll be the one to do that! ", Fia said firmly.

"But…"

"No buts, ok? ", Fia said.

"Fine. I just have one request", the princess said.

"What is it then? ", Fia asked with her arms crossed.

"Just do my hair and make-up after I put on my dress and just wait for me outside. I'll just call you if I'm already done", she replied.

Even though Fia was still confused about the princess's request, she just agreed and went out of the room. Fia sat on the couch outside the representative's room while waiting for her.

Meanwhile, the butler of the manor was checking on every part of the huge mansion. Upon finishing his work, he decided to take a look on how the princess was doing. Although he was just a mere butler, the princess considered him as a friend. When he reached the room, she found Fia sitting on the couch.

"Hey", he called. Fia shifted her gaze from the floor to him.

"Oh, Hi", she replied with a weak smile.

"How is she doing?", he asked

"Do I really need to answer that?", she replied. He forced a smile and sat beside her.

"I guess not", he said.

"She's too young to get married, right Eldin?" she said. It was more like a statement than a question.

"I agree. But, I can't think of any way of getting the princess out of this… uhmmm…"

"MESS", Fia supplied.

"Yeah".

After a couple of minutes, Cagalli Yula Athha, the Chief Representative called for Fia.

"I'll just do my job for a while", Fia said as she stood up and entered the room.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Fia", Cagalli apologized.

"It's alright pri… I mean Cagalli. By the way, Eldin is outside", Fia replied.

"I see…", she replied while Fia got the comb and started doing her hair.

Outside the room, Eldin was still sitting on the couch. Upon noticing the purple haired man, he suddenly stood up and bowed to give respect.

"Good morning Master Seiran", Eldin said. The man made a nod and Eldin stood up straight.

"How is my bride?", Yuna inquired.

"Her Highness is currently getting ready with the help of Fia", Eldin answered politely but deep inside he loathed that man.

"I see. Tell her that I am waiting for her downstairs, ok?", Yuna said with a sign of authority in his voice.

"I will, Master Seiran", Eldin said then Yuna made his way downstairs.

Meanwhile, inside the princess' room, Fia was combing Cagalli's hair when she noticed a figure at the door to the balcony of the room. She excused herself for a while then went towards it revealing the person behind the door.

Cagalli's eyes widened upon seeing the man she dreaded to meet at that moment. What if she broke down in front of him? She looked away from him. The Athrun in front of her was a big MESS. His hair was just a bit untidier than usual but there were dark circles under his eyes. His pale skin was even more paler and he grew thinner.

"Cagalli... please talk to me", his voices was pleading but she couldn't meet his gaze. Athrun walked towards her while Fia went to the balcony giving them some privacy.

"There's nothing to talk about Athrun", she replied trying to compose herself.

"You know that there are a lot to talk about. Please Cagalli... Let's fix our relationship", he said grabbing her hands then kneeled in front of her.

"I already told you what you need to know so please stand up and leave", she said firmly even though she was already on the verge of breaking down.

"I won't leave... not until we talk properly", holding her hands a bit tighter. This time, Cagalli turned to look at him.

"You need to move on Athrun. I'm already getting married. Go find someone else who's worth your love", she said.

"But I love you!", he said raising his voice a bit then claimed her lips with his. He expressed all his feelings for her with the kiss. He was already desperate to have her back. Cagalli almost gave in but she managed to push him away from her.

"I'll wait for you in the airport until 12, if you don't come within that time. I'll be leaving for PLANTS", he said then went to the balcony. Fia reentered the room and found Cagalli in tears.

* * *

><p>The butler sighed as he resumed his sit. He got a newspaper from the table near the couch. As he was expecting, the headline was the wedding of the most influential people in Orb (Cagalli and Yuna). He busied himself reading every page of the newspaper. When he had enough of his reading, he checked his watch. It was almost an hour since Fia entered the princess's room. He assumed that it would take longer since he understood that Cagalli should be the most beautiful person in that event but he found out that he was wrong when the door suddenly went open and Fia, together with the bride came out of the room. Eldin was surprised about the appearance of the princess. Cagalli just had a very light make-up which was almost close to none with her hair, which was now longer than it used to be was tied into a simple ponytail. The dress, in Eldin's opinion did not suit her. It was a simple tube dress with purple lace that matched with the groom's attire. Her veil was also in place.<p>

"Oh, hi Eldin. How do I look?", Cagalli asked with a faint smile on her face.

"To be frank with you, I wasn't expecting you to look like that but still, you are beautiful. You always are", he replied.

"How flattering", she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"By the way", he said as he leaned forward to her ears and whispered something that made her laugh a little.

"Alright. I'll see you two later", she said.

"Good luck", Fia said.

"Thanks, I need that", she replied then went towards the receiving area of the mansion. Now, Eldin and Fia were now left outside the room. Cagalli went down the stairs. She could see the disappointment on the groom's face that earned a small smirk from her. As she got nearer, he approached her and touched her hair.

"You know what? I don't like how your hair was done", he said while shaking his head a bit. Cagalli moved her head so that Yuna would take his hand off of her hair.

"Shall we go now?", Yuna asked then placed her arm clinging onto his, much to Cagalli's dismay. He led her to the car and entered it.

Back to Fia and Eldin, they also walked downstairs using the other stairs and talked.

"Don't tell me it took you more than an hour to do that?", Eldin started.

"Of course not. Uhmmm… well, the princess wanted to delay the wedding just for a little bit so we stayed there longer. Honestly, it only took me a couple of minutes to do her hair and well, if you call that make up", Fia replied with a faint laugh.

"And what is it that you talked about while I was there outside waiting for both of you to come out of that room?", Eldin inquired while pretending to be hurt in a joking way.

"Aw… Eldin is mad that we did not let him in and join our girls' talk… Haha… well, whatever we had talked about is none of your business", she said playfully.

"Hey, that's not fair", Eldin said in a childish way.

"Whatever you say Eldin", Fia said.

"But I'm really sad for her. She doesn't deserve this", Eldin said while his expression changed.

"Yeah", Fia agreed. "If only there is something I can do to help her", she added with a sigh.

Inside the car, Yuna suddenly spoke. "You know what? I really don't like your stupid boyfriend", he said with a smirk. Cagalli looked at him with disbelief but did not say anything.

"Hnnn… why are you so silent. I thought you're gonna say 'Yuna, I don't want to marry you' or something like that", he said again. With that Cagalli can no longer held back the tears. It just flowed out of her dull amber eyes. Yuna looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"Stop crying my princess, we are now approaching the crowd", Yuna told her then she wiped her tears away and began waving to the Orb residents who were all excited to see their princess getting married. She managed to force a weak smile for the people waving back at her. Cagalli looked at Yuna's direction to see him with a broad smile while also waving at the crowd. At that moment, Cagalli really wanted to go out of the car and tell the people that she doesn't want to marry the man beside her but she knew better than to do that.

Soon enough, they already reached the destination, the shrine in Onogoro where the former leaders of Orb were married. The place was adorned with colorful flowers. The chairs were neatly arranged for the visitors who are all part of the Orb government while the aisle was highlighted with a red carpet.

Yuna went out of the car first, and then he went to the other side to open the door for the blonde princess. He reached out his hand for her and she accepted it with a forced smile though she really wanted to just vanish into the thin air at that time.

Once the bride and the groom were already at the red carpet, the music began playing. They slowly marched up the stairs of the aisle towards the priest that will bind them together as a married couple. Cagalli can no longer hide the emotion she was feeling, the fake smile was gone as they are nearing the altar. She tightened the grip to her flowers to release the anger that she felt for the man beside her. She wanted to wash away the smirk on his face but she cannot. She felt the stares of the people who went there to witness the supposedly happy event but for Cagalli, it was a nightmare.

When they reached the altar, the priest spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to witness the wedding of our Chief Representative herself and her fiancé who is also part of the Orb government, Cagalli Yula Athha and Yuna Roma Seiran", he said and the crowd answered back with a big round of applause.

"We are now going to hear their vows of being together. Do you, Yuna Roma Seiran, accept Cagalli Yula Athha to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest said.

"I do", Yuna answered.

Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, accept Yuna Roma Seiran to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest asked. Cagalli suddenly plastered a big smile on her face and answered, "I do", as she faced her fiancé.


	34. The Truth

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

><p>"What do you want?", Uzumi asked the guard who just arrived. He was inside a cell with his wife, Cierra. It had been a few weeks since they were abducted and until now, they still didn't know who the mastermind behind it was, although they already had a guess.<p>

The guard removed his bonnet and placed his forefinger on his lips signaling them to keep quiet. The two adults were beyond surprised upon seeing him.

"Auel? What are you doing here?", Cierra asked in a whisper manner.

"To save you, of course", he replied with a grin while unlocking the door.

"Thank you", the royal couple said.

"It's my pleasure", he said. "Let's go". Then they followed Auel towards the exit of the hideout.

"Where do you think you're going?", they heard Rau said while they were nearing the exit.

They all turned to look at him.

"I knew it, it was you Rau", Cierra said with disgust in her voice.

"Who else, Lady Athha?", he replied with a faint laugh. Then he pointed his gun at her and fired. Luckily she was able to dodge it through the help of Uzumi. They hid behind a wall while Auel exchanged fires with Rau. Rau's boys heard it so they ran towards the place to help their master.

The first gun fire was the cue for Yzak and the search team to make their appearance. They were just a few meters away from the hideout.

They able to eliminate all of the bad guys. Aside from they were trained, they were also greater in number. (I'm terribly sorry guys... I really don't know how to write the action scene...ToT)

Cierra stared at the lifeless body of Rau with hate. She couldn't feel pity towards the man even though he was already dead. For her, it wasn't enough for all the troubles he did to her family especially her kids. They had to be separated from her daughter because of that jerk.

Auel got his transmitter from his pocket.

"We did it", he said with a huge grin on his face.

Auel told the couple about Cagalli's wedding so they hurriedly went there while Yzak and the team took care of the bodies of the bad guys.

* * *

><p>Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, accept Yuna Roma Seiran to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?", the priest asked. Cagalli suddenly plastered a big smile on her face and answered, "I do", as she faced her fiancé.<p>

"Listen Orb Military Forces", she spoke with authority in her voice. "Arrest the Seirans for kidnapping Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha and my mother".

The Seirans hurriedly stood up from their seats trying to escape while to soldiers were still confused about what was going on. With them was a blonde young man with shades covering his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?", she said. The young man gritted his teeth as he turned slowly to face her. He didn't know why his plans failed.

"Why have you done all of these, Kira?", Cagalli asked holding back the tears in her eyes. The man removed his wig and shade. He was indeed, Kira Yamato Athha.

"So you already know, huh?", Kira said with a fake laugh.

"Why are you doing this Kira?", Cagalli asked again.

"I'm doing this because you are evil! You took everything from me, Our parents, my bestfriend, everyone. You are so selfish, Cagalli. Even if you were gone, all they talk about is you", he yelled at her.

_*FLASHBACK_

_"There, it's finally done!", Eldin happily announced after hammering the last piece of nail in their tree house. It was located at the garden of the Athha's. Due to the number of trees planted there, it almost looked like a forest._

_"Yay!", the young Cagalli excitedly exclaimed. _

_"Can we now go inside?", she asked. Her big amber eyes held so much happiness and excitement in them. Her hair was tied into two ponytails. She was wearing an orange jumper suit with a white shirt underneath it._

_"Of course, princess. Just be careful, okay?", Eldin replied kneeling on the ground to match her height.__Cagalli nodded cheerfully then ran towards the ladder of the tree house. She climbed it and entered the house._

_"Wow", she said in amazement. The tree house was actually larger than the usual. A normal size mattress was on the floor. It was big enough for the three of them, Kira, Athrun and her. There was also a mini table with three small chairs at a corner. Eldin also placed a small television for them._

_"This is perfect, Eldin", she shouted.__"Let's also go inside", Athrun said then climbed the ladder. Kira followed after Athrun entered the mini house._

_"Eldin, you're so great!", Kira said making Eldin scratch the back of his head.__"Thank you, young Master", he replied while grinning sheepishly then he also went up the house._

_"Can you teach us how to build a tree house?", Athrun asked, he too was amazed with Eldin's work._

_"Yeah, teach us!", Cagalli seconded with a big smile on her face._

_"I will, but not now. I still need to attent to my job in the mansion, I'll fetch Fia to look after you, alright", he replied. The kids pouted but Eldin just chuckled patting little Cagalli's head._

_ "It's not even girl's thing, princess", he added which made Cagalli pout even more. She was so cute.__Eldin left the three of them. On his way to the mansion, he met Fia carrying a basket._

_"What's that?", he asked pointing at it._

_"Snacks for the kids", she replied.__"I see, you need help?", he offered. Fia arched an eyebrow._

_"Does this basket look heavy to you?", Fia replied with sarcasm in her voice as she lifted the basket on the same level as Eldin's face. Eldin sweat-dropped._

_"Eh, no, sorry", he replied scratching the back of his head. It was his habit to do that whenever he was embarassed. Then both of them walked towards the opposite direction.__When Fia arrived, he found Kira facing a tree with his little hands covering his purple eyes._

_"Three..., Four..., Five!", he counted then he removed his hands from his face.__"Good morning, Young Master", Fia greeted him.__"Hi, Fia. We're playing hide and seek", he said with a huge grin in his cute face._

_"I see, do you want me to help you?", she asked but Kira shook his head._

_"No. It will be cheating if you help me", he replied then he started looking for his sister and bestfriend while Fia just entered the tree house and place the basket there.__After an hour, Kira came back to the tree house with an upset look on his face._

_"I can't find them", he said gloomily. Fia kneeled in front of him and gave him a hug trying to cheer him up._

_"Let's look for them together", she offered again. This time, Kira accepted it. They walked and walked around the Athha garden until they reached the maze garden. Fortunately, Fia already memorized the maze. She and Eldin used to play there when they were younger since their parents were also helpers in the mansion._

_"Do you want to see what's in there?", she asked him. His eyes brightened up nodding his head in excitement. He was curious what the maze had but everytime he tried to go there, he always get lost._

_"I want to... I want to", he said. Fia smiled then held one of the prince's hand. It only took them a few minutes before they reached the center of the maze. Just like the maze garden in the Zala's, the Athha's also had a gazeebo. But what really surprised Kira was not the place. There, sleeping peacefully, were his playmates, Athrun and Cagalli. They were both sitting on the floor of the gazeebo with their backs against the wall. Cagalli's head was leaning againist Athrun's shoulder with butterflies flying around. It was indeed a beautiful sight for Fia but not for Kira. He felt that they left him so that they could play on their own. Just the two of them, without him. He thought that maybe his Uncle Rau was right, Cagalli wanted to take everything from him. She was their parents favorite, their helpers adore her, and now she's stealing his bestfriend. Anger was starting to consume him.__Fia was too engrossed with the scene in front of her that she didn't noticed when Kira left.__Kira ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was heading to, he just wanted to be away from them. But the moment he stopped, he regretted it a bit since he was once again lost. He sat on the ground and began to sob. After some time when his tears subsided, he heard a familiar voice talking to him.__"What are you doing here, Kira?". The little boy looked up and his face brightened up._

_"Uncle Rau!", he exclaimed then ran towards him and hugged him on the waist.__"You're right! Cagalli is selfish, she's taking everything from me", he said as he started to sob again._

_"Shhh... Stop crying, Kira. I'll help you get rid of your sister", he said with a smirk which Kira didn't see._

_"What do you mean, Uncle?", he asked innocently.__"I'll tell you some other time but not today", he replied. They headed back towards the mansion and Rau brought him to his room.__When Kira was already alone in his room, he grabbed his black notebook that was given to him by Rau. He finally thought of what to write on that notebook._

_June 24,_

_Today, I realized that Uncle Rau is right. My sister is EVIL. She wants everything. She is taking what is mine. I will never forgive her for doing that to me.__Uncle Rau told me that we will get rid of her. I hope he will do that sooner. I don't want to see her ever again._

_That was the first entry that he wrote in his journal. Every single day, he never forgot to write all the "EVILNESS" of her sister and how he wanted her out of her life._

* * *

><p><em>September 25, <em>

_Tomorrow will be the day that I have been waiting for, Uncle Rau will finally get rid of my evil sister. I hope that he will succeed._

* * *

><p>"<em>Cagalli, where are you going?", the little Athrun asked the blonde in front of him. <em>

"_Shhh...", Cagalli said placing her forefinger near her lips. "I'm going to the woods", she replied._

"_We're not allowed to leave the mansion", he whispered back. _

"_So what? If you don't want to go, then I'll go alone", she said then ran away. Athrun shook his head but decided to follow her. _

"_Hey wait!", he called._

"_Hurry up", she said as walked toward him and held his hand then they ran together towards the woods. Cagalli lead him to the middle of the woods. _

_Athrun was in awe upon seeing the place especially the lake. The water was so clear and there were several flowering plants surrounding it._

"_Magnificent, isn't it?", she said smiling at him which made him blush while nodding his head._

"_Yes, really magnificent", a strange voice said. The two kids turned to look at the newcomer but his face was covered with a black cloth (I don't know what it's called) and he was not alone. Three more men were beside him._

"_Who are you?", Athrun asked moving infront of Cagalli trying to cover her from them._

"_Move aside boy, we only want the girl", the other guy said. The two kids stepped backward._

"_I won't give her to you!", Athrun said bravely which made the four strangers laugh._

"_What can a little boy like you do to us?", one said mockingly._

"_Athrun, save your life...Run", Cagalli whispered._

"_No! I won't leave you here", he said firmly._

_One of them grabbed Athrun on his arms. He struggled to break free but the man was too strong from him. _

"_Athrun!", she called his name and one of the men grabbed her._

"_You can't take her away!", Athrun yelled then bite the man holding him so he broke free from his grasp. He kept on kicking the man holding Cagalli but one of them grabbed him again. He kept on struggling until he felt a blow on his stomach then he lose his consciousness._

* * *

><p><em>It was raining very hard, hope was falling with every drop the rain poured. Thunders roared and the lightning was frightening<em>

_The little blonde princess was in a room. Her eyes were blindfolded and her hands were tied in her back. Her feet were also tied up. She was screaming for help but no one heard her. She was alone in that room. Then she heard the door went open._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?", she asked while crying._

"_I just want you dead", her captor said which sent fear to the young Cagalli's soul._

"_But why?", she asked with her faltering voice._

"_So I can get my money", he answered._

"_You're killing for money? You're disgusting!", she yelled._

"_Shut up! If you don't keep your mouth shut, I will shoot you with my gun", he warned her._

"_Even if I don't shut up, you will still shoot me, right? So what's the point of being silent?", she mocked._

"_Why you!", he said as he got his gun and pointed it at her._

"_Wait! Don't kill her yet... I still need her", a voice, which was very familiar to her, said. She couldn't be wrong. It was him. She silently cried upon finding out who wanted her dead._

"_Why are you doing this Uncle Rau?", she asked._

"_Since you're going to die, I'll tell you. I want to be the Chief Representative of Orb", he replied although he was really amused that she recognized his voice. "If I get rid of you and your parents, Kira will be the next in line and you know what? Your brother is a big IDIOT so I guess it wouldn't be hard stealing the position from him", he continued._

"_You can't speak about my brother like that!", she yelled._

"_I will say what I want to say. The last time I checked, you are my hostage", he said._

"_Did we do anything wrong to you?", she asked._

"_It doesn't matter. All I want is to get the position as the Chief Representative. It just so happened that your father is in that position", he replied._

"_You don't deserve to be the leader of Orb", she said._

"_I don't care about you opinion. I will do whatever I want"._

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of the woods, a little blue-haired boy lied down unconsciously on the muddy ground. There are a few bruises on his face and some more on his arms and legs. The expression on his face showed pain. The tears on his cheeks were no longer visible due to the rain. <em>

_In the Athha manor, Uzumi Nara Athha called for all the elite soldiers of Orb. He gave some details to them and ordered them to find the two kids. Uzumi, Cierra Patrick and Lenore were worried sick about their whereabouts._

_When the soldiers came back, they brought little Athrun with them. _

"_Oh my Athrun! What happened to you?", Lenore exclaimed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at her unconscious son._

"_Where's Cagalli?", Cierra asked._

"_We did not find her, Lady Athha", the leader of the team replied. "We the other soldiers are still looking for her. We'll leave now so we can help searching for her", he added then the group left._

* * *

><p><em>Athrun woke up in a familiar room. There were some bandages on his arms and legs. There were also some band aids on his face. Then he remembered what happened to them.<em>

"_Where's my sister?", an angry voice greeted him and he couldn't look at that person because he really felt guilty for what happened to Cagalli._

"_Sorry", he muttered as he cried._

"_Sorry? Can your sorry bring my sister back?", Kira yelled. "I don't want to see your face ever again", and with that he left the room as Athrun continued to cry._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Uzumi and Cierra were in the Hibiki's house in the outskirts of town. <em>

"_Where is our daughter?", he asked Ulen Hibiki._

"_She's there", he replied pointing at one of the rooms. The couple went inside the room and found the sleeping Cagalli._

"_What happened?", Cierra asked as she gently sat down on the chair near the bad and gently caresses Cagalli's cheek._

"_It was Rau", Via said. "He was the one who kidnapped your daughter"._

_The couple's eyes widened in surprise. They couldn't believe that Rau could do such thing. They already treated him as a family._

"_Are you sure it's Rau?", Uzumi inquired._

"_Positive, Sir. I overheard him talking on the phone with someone. It seemed that the one on the other line managed to abduct the princess so I followed him towards their hideout. The next thing I saw, the princess was running away from the building. When she went towards my way, I quickly showed myself and ran with her. We hide somewhere in the woods and thought of a plan to stop them from looking for her. We made a dummy and dressed it up with her dress. When we saw one of Rau's boys, Cagalli showed herself then ran towards the cliff, she jumped on it. But I was hiding under it so I caught her then we threw the dummy in the cliff", she narrated._

"_I know that it was risky but it was the only way we could think", Via explained. Cierra cried even more after hearing what her daughter had been through. _

"_Thank you for saving our daughter, I don't know how to repay you", Uzumi said._

"_We're happy that we are able to help", Via replied._

"_But can I ask you one more thing?", Cierra asked._

"_What is it, Lady Athha?". _

"_Can you take care of our daughter for the time being? If she'll return in the manor, she'll be more prone to danger and I couldn't risk her safety", Cierra said._

"_But for how long?", Ulen finally joined the conversation._

"_I still don't know. At least after we have gathered enough evidences that can point Rau as guity"._

"_Testimonies are not enough to prove him guilty. We cannot convince the council if we will not show evidences", Uzumi explained further. _

_0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000_

"That's not true, Kira. Everyone loves you", Cagalli replied but she was still pointing her gun at him.

"LIAR! Nobody loves me but myself. I wish... I wish that you died twelve years ago", he said. Cagalli could no longer hold herself, she slapped him on his cheek.

"Flay, you also killed Flay didn't you?", she asked making Kira laugh.

"Of course! That wench, she tried to kill me. And do you know why?", he said then paused. His expression changed into a infuriated one. "Because of you. She found out that we planned to kill you so you already know what happened".

"Why you!", raising one of her hands.

"So you'll slap me again? Why don't you just kill me, huh? So you'll still be the good one in front of them".

"No, Kira. Because you are my brother", she replied.

"Tsk... Brother my ass..."

"Kira, you shouldn't treat your sister like that!", Uzumi said. They just arrived in that place.

"You! How did you escape?", Kira asked in surprise.

"So, you're really with Rau, huh", Cierra said with hurt in her voice. She couldn't accept the fact that her son could be a criminal.

"Cagalli, it's already 12", Auel reminded her as he checked on his watch.

"How did you know?", she asked.

"It's not important, you should go now. He might still be there".

Cagalli thanked him and ran as fast as she could then rode the car while the others took care of the Kira and the other people involved with his plans.

* * *

><p>Cagalli drove towards the airport then ran out of the car as soon as it stopped. She sprinted towards the runway to find the shuttle starting to take off.<p>

"WAIT!", she shouted but it was already too late. There was no way to stop the shuttle. She fell on her knees and sobbed. She failed to notice the footsteps coming towards her.

"Why are you crying?", a familiar masculine voice asked. Cagalli's teary eyes brightened up. She perfectly know the owner of that voice. She turned to look at the source of the voice and found Athrun standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Athrun!", she exclaimed as she stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Athrun... I'm really really sorry!", she continued to sob.

"Shhh... It's alright now. What's important is that you're already here. I love you, Cagalli", he whispered on her ears.

"I love you, too Athrun", she said then they kissed.


	35. AN

Okay... so this is just an Author's note^^... I hope you also read this.

I just want to thank all of you who read this fic no matter how badly written it is… Yeah, I'm aware that there are a lot of errors in this fic especially with the grammar. Sorry if I'm too stubborn to look for a beta-reader... It's just that I don't want any of my fics to be edited by others... Not that I'm confident about how I write... I just feel like it's no longer mine if I allow anyone to edit it... if you know what I mean...

There are also so many information, scenes or whatsoever that do not go along or contrast each other. Truth to be told, I keep on changing the plot from time to time... lol… Originally, this fic is so simple... Cagalli had an accident, then the Hibiki's took care of her, then she'll go to Archangel school, then she'll meet Athrun and the gang, then she'll remember, then she'll be crowned as the princess of orb, and so on... the only conflict was about Uzumi's fake death... which I also changed... You can blame my roommates for criticizing my plot... haha...

About the antagonist which is actually Kira, obviously , it wasn't in my original plan... I actually thought of Lacus... but I can't remember why I changed it... probably because I read a fic where lacus is already the antagonist...

So I'm actually planning to revise this fic sometime in the future... I need to be inspired first.. To tell you honestly, I lost interest writing this fic... and I was also distracted with my acads... so yeah... that explains why I was gone for a couple of months...

And yeah... the previous chapter was messed up... sorry about that, I already wanted to finish this so I rushed writing it...

Oh another thing..., I will be on hiatus as a writer after valentine's day... I already promised that I will join the event by 'A Crazed Clerk', and I can't back out now that she made me as one of the host... haha... But you can still see me around... I will continue reading and reviewing...^^

I just thought of acknowledging those people who became part of this fic...

thanks to those who added this fic toi their favorite^^...

**04Dusk29**

**Baka4Anime**

**DaniellePEH**

**EvelinChan**

**Evelit**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**Michan**

**Miyu Nanami**

**Prisya Imins**

**Saika Haww Elsman**

**Saxzer**

**amwick**

**animegirl2014**

**apparentdaydreamer**

**falconrukichi**

**kstreifel**

**popcaga**

**princethekid**

**supernena25**

I would also like to thank those who followed this fic^^

**AnimeWishesNeedToBeSetFree**

**Baka4Anime**

**DaniellePEH**

**EvelinChan**

**Hekate's Tragic Theme**

**Klingel-sonette**

**Mick02exe**

**Miyu Nanami**

**Prisya Imins**

**Rukia Kuchiki Taichou**

**Saika Haww Elsman**

**Saki-Hime**

**Saxzer**

**amwick**

**apparentdaydreamer**

**blondeprincessa**

**charis89**

**falconrukichi**

**foreverbass**

**kstreifel**

**nanasarina**

And yeah... a lot of thanks to those who reviewed^^... thank you so much guys...

**DaniellePEH **

**Saika Haww Elsman**

**blondeprincessa**

**Fate Camiswhil **

**littlemisscheekyvampire**

**caelumnoctis23**

**Prisya Imins **

**littlemsstrawberry**

**falconrukichi **

**Saxzer**

**koichii**

**Miyu Nanami **

**apparentdaydreamer**

**FTS-Peace**

**Saki-Hime**

**Baka4Anime **

**ladycagalli0918**

**orb90**

**Krystal**

**Pauline**

**Rukia Kuchiki Taichou**

****Sorry for those guest reviewers... i don't know what to call you... and thanks to those silent reviewers^^

If you're thinking that the previous chapter is last chapter... then you're wrong... there is still one more before we finally say goodbye to this fic^^... Although I'm not recommending you guys to read it... this will be a spoiler but this fic doesn't have a happy ending... But if you guys will still read the next chapter..., please review^^...

So for those who have a weak heart... DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER... it might break your heart... hehe... but for the brave ones... please review^^... If your comment is negative... it's alright but please say it a nicely as you can... but please do not curse me...


	36. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

This is the LAST chapter^^... But before you read this, I just want to remind you guys that I warned you!

Again... THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU^^

* * *

><p>Cagalli speeded towards the airport then ran out of the car as soon as it stopped. She sprinted towards the runway to find the shuttle starting to take off.<p>

"WAIT!", she shouted but it was already too late. There was no way to stop the shuttle. She fell on her knees and sobbed. She failed to notice the footsteps coming towards her.

"Why are you crying?", a familiar masculine voice asked. Cagalli's teary eyes brightened up. She perfectly knew the owner of that voice. She turned to look at the source of the voice and found Athrun standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Athrun!", she exclaimed as she stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Athrun... I'm really really sorry!", she continued to sob.

"Shhh... It's alright now. What's important is that you're already here. I love you, Cagalli", he whispered on her ears.

"I love you, too Athrun", she said then they kissed.

"Cagalli! Hey Cagalli", she heard somebody called her name. Amber eyes slowly opened. It was only just a dream. How she wish her dream was true. But no... Athrun already left and he might not want to see her again after everything that happened.

"You need to eat Cagalli... You haven't eaten since yesterday", Fia's worried voice said.

"But I'm not hungry", she replied staring at nowhere.

"Cagalli... You can still talk to him. Explain everything to him... I think he'll understand", she replied reaching out for her hand. Fresh tears escaped Cagalli's eyes as she turned to look at Fia.

"But does he still want to see me? I hurt him, Fia", she said in a very low voice.

"He loves you. I'm sure that he still does. Talk to him... Don't let both of you suffer when you can be together".

"Everything is just so complicated right now. I don't know where I'll start to explain".

"All you have to do is to be honest with him", Fia said with an encouraging smile.

"We can't be honest all the time, Fia", she countered.

"Yes, but right now, I believe, you can already tell him everything. He deserves to know the truth".

"Thanks Fia", she said as he hugged her nanny.

"Cagalli!", a terrified Auel appeared at her door.

"What is it Auel?", she asked worriedly.

"Athrun!". Cagalli hurriedly get up and ran towards Auel.

"What about Athrun?", she asked but Auel looked away.

"What about Athrun?", she repeated. The tension was starting to kill her.

"He... He had an accident in PLANTS", he said. Cagalli's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Athrun slowly walked towards his car that was parked a few distance from the bar. He was close to losing his balance as he walked in a zigzag path. His vision was already a bit blurry. He managed to get inside the car and turned on the engine. He was a big MESS. He couldn't accept the fact that the one he loves played with his heart. _

_He drove as fast as he could and he no longer cared about the speed limit. He was already approaching an intersection but he didn't slow down. He kept his speed at the maximum. The next thing he knew, there was a vehicle coming from his right. Luckily he was able to pass the intersection before the other car bump into his. What he didn't expect was an overtaking truck going his way. He tried to avoid it but his speed was so high that he had a hard time changing the direction of the car. His car collided with the truck and made a loud crashing sound._

* * *

><p>On that same day, Cagalli headed to PLANTS with the Athha's private shuttle. She went straight towards the hospital where Athrun was admitted. She went to the nurse's desk to ask for Athrun's room which was located at the fourth floor of the building. She rode the elevator then dashed towards his room. When she opened the door, she found an unconscious Athrun covered with bandages. Sitting on the chair beside his bed was his mother, Lenore who turned to look at the newcomer. Her face was stained with dry tears. She immediately stood up and hugged the girl.<p>

"I'm sorry, Auntie", she muttered with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to him.

"It wasn't you fault, Cagalli so please don't blame yourself", Lenore replied.

"No, it's my fault. If I'm not so selfish, then he wouldn't end up here", she continued to sob.

"Cagalli, you're not selfish. What you did was for sake of many. I don't want you blaming yourself". Then they heard knocks on the door.

"Excuse me Mrs. Zala, may I interrupt you for a while?", the doctor said.

"What is it Doc?" she asked nervously.

"After a series of test that we made on him, your son seemed to have an amnesia", the doctor said straight to the point. "His brain was damaged when his head hit something hard".

"You mean to say that my son will not remember anyone of us when he wakes up?", Lenore asked confirming what she heard.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Zala", he replied.

"But he will still remember, won't he?", Cagalli joined the conversation.

"There are cases that the patients recovered their memories but they are so rare", the doctor replied. He couldn't really tell if Athrun will be able to recover. He then excused himself to check his other patients. Lenore sat back again on her chair trying to hold back her tears while Cagalli's feet seemed to be rooted on the floor. She really felt guilty for what happened to him.

After some time, Cagalli's phone rang. She got her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"What? How did he escape? Didn't you tightened the security?", Cagalli almost yelled to the person on the other line then hang up.

"Kira escaped", she told the older woman in the room.

"What? But how?", Lenore asked.

"I don't know", she said in a low voice. The news seemed to drain all her energy.

* * *

><p>A pair of bright blue eyes stared at the sleeping form of a certain brunette. His face showed exhaustion from all activities he did earlier that day. The owner of the blue eyes caressed his cheeks.<p>

"I love you, Kira", she whispered on her ears

* * *

><p>Cagalli was left in Athrun's room. Lenore returned to their mansion to get some clothes and food.<p>

"I'm sorry Athrun... I know saying sorry isn't enough for all that things I did to you... for every hurtful words I told you... But I never really mean any of those... When you wake up, I'm sure you won't recognize me. I will just be a nobody to you... So before you wake up, I promise... you won't see me ever again. You will not know of my existence. Being with me only caused pain on your part. I don't want you to experience that kind of suffering again. You deserve someone better... Someone who can tell you everthing about her... Someone who won't lie to you... someone who will love you and take good care of you... and unfortunately, I'm not that person. I love you Athrun, but I have to stay away from you for your own sake. I'm sorry for all the troubles you've been through because of me", she said each word with tears in her eyes. What she was planning to do would break her heart permanently but she was determined to do it for him. She loves him enough to let him go.

When Lenore arrived Cagalli told her about her plans. At first, Lenore did not agree but there was nothing she could think to make her change her mind. So in the end, she wasn't able to stop her from going back to Orb.

The radio in her car played. She was on her way to the Athha manor. Auel fetched her in the airport so he was the one driving while Cagalli sat at the backseat.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
><em>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<em>  
><em>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos<em>  
><em>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<em>

As Cagalli listened to the song, she couldn't help but remember all the good times she spent with Athrun. Their high school days up to the time when both of them were home schooled. She smiled a bit as those scenes replayed in her mind.

_And in another life I would be your girl_  
><em>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<em>  
><em>And in other life I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

Then the chorus played, tears automatically flowed out of her amber eyes. Auel looked at her from the rear view mirror. He couldn't help but frown at the sight. This was not the Cagalli he knew, the Cagalli that was always full of life, the strong Cagalli. What he saw was a fragile one that once you touch will break apart. He wanted to comfort her but he knew that there was nothing he could say that would make her feel better so he just remained silent.

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash_  
><em>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa<em>  
><em>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<em>  
><em>Saw you downtown singing the blues<em>  
><em>It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse<em>

_And in another life I would be your girl_  
><em>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<em>  
><em>And in another life, I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got...<em>

"Auel, can you turn off the radio", she said weakly and he obliged.

'Goodbye, Athrun', she thought as she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: please review but DO NOT CURSE ME^^<p> 


End file.
